The Key To Courage
by EmiTheImmortalVampire
Summary: 'Would you like a wish' She said handing me a box filled with separated shiny puzzle pieces. 'But. If you do. You will have to obey the spirit of the pharaoh, and be a slave.' I accepted not knowing what I was getting in to. Two other people already have the wish. A boy named Bakura and a Girl named Miyo. Violence, cussing, lemon, Yaoi. Don't read. If you don't like.
1. The new student and a coward

Emi: I have decided to put in our actors Miyone and Enoyim in this story. There is a slight Yuri but not a big part of the plot line. Or is it?

Kori: So what is the plot about? You feel like sharing or are you going to make it up as you go again.

Emi: Hmm.. Making it up as I go seems like a good idea.

Kori: Emi. No. You better actually think this out Emi-

Emi: Read and re-

Mitsu: READ. And you better review. Now. -loads shot gun- I mean it.

Chapter one;

The new student, the shy one, and the coward.

In Domino High School, in biology class a boy sat in the front row drawing randomly down on the back of his notes. The boy's hair was tri-colored and spiked up naturally. His uniform was not wrinkled in anyway except by the way he sat which caused it to appear so. His large blue eyes kept threatening to drop down and make him slumber. 'Yugi pay attention.' The female next to him mumbled lowly. She had blue eyes and short brown hair, and was one of Yugi's only friends.

The door slowly opened, and a girl came into the room. Her hair was obviously cut short due to the fact it was un-even. Multiple teens in the room stared at her she had a small set of multiple colored eyes. The teacher smiled lightly and tapped her white mug multiple times to get her noisy class to quiet down.

'Meet our new student, Miyone Donotech.' The older teacher smiled to the emotionless girl. Miyone looked to the ground and nodded sitting at the only available seat in the back next to the young CEO Seto Kaiba who was typing on his laptop.

But before she got to the back of the classroom the tri-colored boy noticed something under her shirt, a weird pendent, and for the smallest of moments there was a voice coming from it. Miyone paused then went to her desk. The teacher began to continue his lecture on DNA and RNA or whatever. Yugi honestly stopped listening twenty minutes ago. Anzu poked Yugi from behind with a peice of paper.

When the teacher turned to her desk to pick up some permission forms Yugi grabbed the note and slightly opened it.

_You still going to burger world with me and Joey right? _ There was some hearts and smiley faces on the edge of the torn peice of note book paper. Yugi turned around and nodded pocketing the note when he turned back around.

'Yugi. What is the answer to this problem?' The teacher asked a bit irritated. Yugi's eyes went wide he quickly looked to the board. He didn't know any of this! The teacher sighed, 'Would anyone like to help our talkative friend here?' She asked. Some kids in the room chuckled.

The quiet black haired girl got up slowly and pushed back her chair. She hesitated for a moment but gripped her pale fists. 'If the code is TTGGCAG; then the answer is AACCGTC.' She answered. The teacher smiled and wrote the answer on the board. 'Good job Miss Donotech. As for you Yugi, you better pay attention next time.' The teacher scolded. Yugi nodded and apologized.

Miyone sat down and leaned back in her chair avoiding the stares of other teens.

The class was like this all period, boring. Yugi almost threw his chair across the room when the bell rang. 'Yugi you have your homework for next period right?' Anzu asked. Yugi patted his binder and put it in his book bag. 'Of course. I worked on it for two hours when my show was on.' Yugi answered happily. Anzu gave big puppy dog eyes and smiled.

'This is last time you get to copy Anzu.' Yugi growled. Anzu laughed and hugged Yugi. 'Come on! I'm buying your food at lunch ok?' She said. Miyone walked passed the two laughing friends silently. Yugi's ears jolted up again, 'W-what was that Anzu?' Yugi asked. Anzu raised one of her thin eye brows. 'Eh? I didn't say anything. Lets go!' She said confused.

Yugi knew for sure he heard something he heard someone say _At the corner...of.._

Yugi shook the voice out of his head and followed Anzu to his next class. They ran into a girl in the hallway with long purple hair and talked to her as they walked to their next class. Well, only Anzu was talking to her. Yugi was holding Anzu's book bag with his own. The opened the door to their algebra class and sat next to the windows. Anzu snatched Yugi's homework while talking to her friend Miho.

Yugi felt left out, this happend everyday. The same steps everyday, go to school, let Anzu do his homework, eat lunch, and go home. Yugi rested his head on his hand. He wished he had enough courage to join a club, get some friends that actually treated him like so. But.. He glanced up at Anzu who slipped his homework back to him when the teacher came in. Following the teacher was the same girl from earlier she was not even making eye contact with anyone. She simply sat where the teacher told her sit.

Algebra was just doing notes then watching a movie. 'Miho loves fridays. Miss. Kurotan always plays movies.' Miho squealed. Anzu chuckled and moved back into her seat, 'I just pull out my cell phone and text Duke.' She smirked.

Yugi pulled out some cards from his book bag and laid them out on his desk. He tried to avoid getting anyone's attention, for one main reason. The new girl was sitting right behind him and she was staring at him. It was more than obvious but she made it look like she was looking forward at the screen. Most kids naturally divided themselves in seperate groups, like what they do on most shows. The smart kids all sat next to the cabinets and began doing tomorrows homework. The few girls in the class (Anzu, Miho, and Kimi) Sat in the way back just to text and talk about whatever girls talked about. Butafter that there were the few kids who sat alone either because their lack of friends or they just wanted to be alone.

Yugi was one of them.

It was questionably quiet considering this was free time, but the teacher was just checking homework and tests (or doing stuff on the internet) nobody asked. The class was EXACTLY the same as it was for the last few minutes except it stretched for a hour. The small boy sighed, ''This is REALLY boring, there is still ten minutes left in class.'' he thought putting his head on his desk. A card sticking to his cheek.

There was a slight tap on his back followed by a few more. Yugi raised up his head and turned around, the short haired girl turned her eyes to the ground and pointed to the ground. There was an eraser on the ground under Yugi's foot. He reached down and picked up the small white eraser and handed back to the girl. She hummed and started erasing her paper again.

Wait..

Yugi didn't stare for long but he noticed, there was nothing in pencil on her paper. She was erasing ink, is she one of those girls who flirts by doing little stuff like that? No..She was too quiet. She was probably bored and just decided to figure out if ink would erase before the paper ripped.

The class was dismissed to lunch, once again Anzu forced Yugi to carry his bags. (Force was over stated. She just asked in a way where he couldn't say no)

'Yugi! I want to talk to Miho alone. Can you sit somewhere else today I'll buy your lunch on monday ok?' Anzu smiled. Yugi sighed and nodded not wanting to sit with strangers, before he left he noticed five other guys sitting with Miho and the brown haired girl.

He just growled and walked outside where nobody but a few couples ate. He sat under a spring cherry blossom tree, the petals slowly falling down on his face. He took a bite of his melon bread, it didn't taste that good it was too sweet for Yugi's tastes but whatever it was cheap. Yugi stuffed the wrapped in his pocket and leaned his head down on the marble table. It was cold but wasn't un-bearable. But he was still...very hungry...

He felt a plastic bag tap against his head, Yugi turned his eyes and saw a bag of ramen with a set of chop sticks in it. '...Eat.' There was a simple command coming from the small female's voice.

'OH. No! Uh I'm ok I couldn't!'

'...' She put the ramen in front of the small boy and she sat down in front of Yugi. She pulled out a book written in some other language.

الفرعون بدون اسم (Pharaoh without a name)

'Are you sure. I would feel bad I mean why aren't you eating?' Yugi asked. She looked up and stared her face was pale like snow. 'I...I don't...' She rested her index finger in her book and sighed. 'I'm not hungry.' She said saying the sentecne incredibly fast. Yugi shrugged and opened the bag the smell traveling up his nose. 'Smells so good...' he whispered to himself as he began to eat. Miyone glanced her eyes to another pale boy. He had multiple girl's crowding around him but he seemed like he was in pain. His hair was a strange white color.

'...'

Yugi noticed her eye's looking at Ryou, he actually was a new student about a month ago. He set down the chop sticks, she seemed incredibly distracted by the necklace around his neck. It was shaped like a giant circle with a pyramid; the thing that stood out the most was the eye that was almost magical. Even Yugi found himself staring at it.

'Yugi.' Miyone turned her vision back at the boy.

'Uh. Yes?'

She pulled out a card, its was from the famous game of duel monsters. It was the rare card called 'Dark Magican'

'I'm giving you this. Consider it compensation.' She put the card on the table and walked off holding her book.

'But-'

'Bye Yugi.' She walked off.

Yugi stood there dumb founded. What..What just happend?

End of chapter one

Kori: Where is Yami?

Emi: Uh. He won't come until a little while.

Kori: "Uh?" You always put the main characters in the first chapter.

Emi: O.O I do?!

Mitsu: Oh my god shut up you two. Reveiw!


	2. The park, and some new friends

Emi: Should I move the plot faster or not?

Kori: Yes. Move it move it.

Emi: Na. I want to do a thing called suspense...and piss off the readers..

Kori: DAMN IT EMI!

Mitsu: Read and reveiw.

Chapter two:

The park, and some new friends.

Yugi was laying down in his small twin sized bed. He kept thinking life was like a T.V. show, that some new girl gives Yugi a card then aliens pop out and try to take over the world or something along those lines.

He sighed and set it in his pocket not honestly caring anymore. He grabbed his thick blue coat hanging on his chair and got up leaving his room. He walked down the stair case hearing the T.V. on. Grandpa must have been listening to the news again just to have some background noise.

_'The company Kaiba corporation is in the top of sales this year having made new virtual products. The CEO, Seto Kaiba has stepped up his game in order to stay top of the market.' _

Yugi sighed, it must be very difficult to run a million-dollar company and go to school at the same time. 'Yugi where are you going so early?' Yugi's grandfather asked exiting from the bathroom. Yugi zipped up his coat, 'To the park. I just feel like going.' Yugi explained. Solomon sighed, 'Ok but you better be back before lunch time young man.' He said in an almost teasing tone.

Yugi nodded and walked outside in the cold wind.

_'Mean while at Donotech the founder, Mr. Yukari Donotech. Has began to take his company western to America, leaving his wife Miyu and his daughters Kyoko and Miyone to watch the company in his absence.' _

Yugi walked down the street his hands in his pockets, sometimes bending the card the new girl gave him. He decided not to think of it that much, it would just hurt his head if he continues thinking of the multiple reasons she gave him the card.

Yugi finally arrived at the park he smiled taking in the beauty of the fallen leaves, the slight bits of ice on the grass. He breathed out heavily and giggled seeing his breath in front of him. The tri-colored boy made his was to the benches, his smile disappeared. There were not empty ones.

"I didn't think anyone would want to come outside in the cold except me..'' Yugi thought.

Something almost made Yugi gasp out for air. There was a blonde haired kid, incredibly tall, not really japanese, and had jeans and a short sleeved shirt on. Was he wanting a death wish? Maybe he lost his jacket?

''Yugi stop thinking so much.'' he scolded himself.

He made his was to the bridge, hanging over a probably freezing river now. He sat down on one of the giant rocks that multiple people sat upon. He sighed enjoying this nearly quiet time to himself. There was a slight coughing noise behind Yugi.

The boy turned around and saw the teen who went outside in the cold with a t-shirt on.

'Hey. My sister was sitting there.' He said a little big pissed off. There was a girl behind him, she had long brown hair and a cute child-like face.

Yugi's eyes widend and he got up, 'U-Uh! I'm so sorry!' He dusted it off.

The taller male chuckled and walked to the left, picking up one of the massive rocks off the ground and setting it in front of the other two. 'Here sit with us.' He said almost commanding. 'Are you sure? I'm a bit boring?' Yugi asked.

The girl smiled and sat down crossing her legs, she must have been smarter than her brother since she wore a scarf and a sweat suit.

The blonde sat down in a more un-comfortable way, he sat on the grass and laid is head on the rock.

Yugi chuckles and sat on the rock crossing his ankles.

'I'm Serinity by the way.' The sister smiled, she seemed like she was ten but indeed was older just by her looks.

Yugi cleared his throat. 'Hello. I'm Yugi and you are-'

'Joey.' The blonde cut off, scratching his head, apparently enjoying laying on the wet grass, and using a rock as a pillow.

Yugi let out a slight 'oh.' and just sat there akwardly.

'You go to that high school on Karry and Main right?' Serinity asked.

Yugi nodded fast, 'Y-yeah.'

Serinity smiled and patted Joey on the head. 'See I told you he was not in middle school!' She nagged. Joey glanced at the blushing boy and chuckled.

'Hey! I'm not short...your both just tall..' Yugi said almost as a joke.

'Yug' We ain't not THAT tall.' Joey hinting a slight accent.

Yugi pouted a bit, 'You look six foot.'

'Six feet and five inches.'

Yugi glared at Joey who met back with an equal one. They both bursted out laughing after awhile, not being able to hold it in Serinity also laughed.

'Well we just moved here and are trying to find someone who goes to Domino High.' Joey explained.

'Yes. Well I go there.'

Joey got off the grass and helped his little sister up. 'Do you mind showing us where, Joey kept getting us lost.' Serinity asked politely.

Yugi nodded as Joey slightly flicked his sister on the forehead.

As Yugi was walking with the talkative duo he heard,

'_The gears are turning...the puzzle...solve it...find it...release the pharaoh...tonite.'_ It repeated almost like a song. It was sung by a girl her voice was seductive, almost hypnotic.

'So you take a turn here, and its right there.' Yugi pointed across the street. Serinity squealed and ran over to the school to check the front gate out.

'Uh...thank ya..Here in case my sister has anymore questions..or whatever.' Joey handed the smaller male his home number written on some notebook paper.

'Thank you Joey.' Yugi smiled. 'Well I better head home. I'll call soon ok.'

'Call tonite ok Yug'?' Joey smiled starting to walk backwards to his sister.

Yugi nodded and ran off.

His heart was pounding, it hurt. All there was in his head was an irritating voice growing louder in his head.

The voice stopped when he bumped in to someone, the was a loud ouch. Yugi glanced up and saw a girl fallen back on her bottom, rubbing her elbow. 'OH MY GOD I'M SO SOR-'

'No..it was my fault- Yugi?' It was the female that gave him the card.

He glanced at her, she looked incredibly different, her hair had a bow on it and was more curled. She looked more girly, but she had cute black glasses over her eyes.

'Oh hi Miyone.'

She stayed quiet and got up dusting off her skirt. There was a tall girl next to Miyone, incredibly tall..

She had pure red eyes, her skin was pale, and her clothes were showing a little too much skin.

'Sorry Yugi. I can not make a conversation now. We must hurry.' she bowed helping Yugi up.

Yep, even standing up this girl was tall.

'Yo.' The tall girl greeted her voice loud and highly confident.

They walked off almost in a pattern, although there was one thing weird about those two.

Yugi knew what he saw, he saw a very thin thread on their hands binding them together. Yugi tightened his fist as he walked, that voice was no doubtidly the tall female with Miyone.

What was going to happen tonite?

Who was the pharaoh?

End of chapter two

Yuki: Well I like serinity she is so cute and sweet.

Rasa: ... -heart breaks-

Yuki: WAIT BUT I LOVE YOU DARLING!

Rasa: Ok... I love you too.

Mitsu: HEY! Hey no making out in the Yaoi room! Get your asses to the Yuri room!


	3. The puzzle of the pharaoh

Emi: Hm...Maybe I need to pick up the plot line.

Kori: Yes that would help-

Emi: And bury it under sub-plots!

Kori: Thats it. -tapes Emi to chair- Get done already!

Mitsu: Read reveiw and bring a shovel.

Chapter three:

The puzzle of the pharaoh...

Yugi was filled with multiple emotions, his face had a goofy smile. He actually made friends who were going to his school on Monday. He slightly giggled and noticed the voice was no longer ringing in his head. Although there was one thing caught his attention.

There was Ryou Bakura, he was going in the same direction Miyone was earlier. Although something was incredible different about him. His clothes were more tight and hugged his skin. Even the way he walked was more confident, and scary.

'Uh..Hi Bakura.' Yugi slightly greeted.

He glared down, there was a strange pendent on his chest. A giant ring with a pyramid in the middle, and a light brown pupil on the egyptian eye ball.

'Do I know you twerp?' He growled.

Yugi's eyes widend, wasn't this guy supposed to be shy and polite? Maybe the rumors were REALLY made up.

'We g-go to the same school.' Yugi answered.

Bakura glanced down at Yugi's eyes and almost burst out laughing. 'Oh. We do.' He responded oddly. Yugi looked at the pendent again and bowed walking off.

'...Yeah..he does..he looks the same..' Bakura mumbled softly as Yugi walked down the street into his house.

'You came just in time Yugi!' Solomon chuckled putting dishes on the dinner table. 'Oh I'm glad.' Yugi smiled walking to the kitchen to help his grand father. He set down some of the food then sat at a chair, 'You really did cook a lot...' Yugi commented noticing the extra dishes.

'Well...Your mother is coming by-'

'What!' Yugi shouted almost dropping his fork on the ground. 'Why!' He shouted once more.

Solomon sighed, 'Yugi she wants to attempt to be a good mother.' He tried to calm his grand son down.

'Then she shouldn't have given me up!' He argued his eyes starting to tear up. 'Yugi, I-'

'NO! I don't care about her! She can burn in hell for all I care!' Yugi shouted starting to cry running upstairs. 'Yugi..'

Solomon sighed. What could he do? Tell Yugi to forget everything, that was not possible.

Yugi slammed shut his door the instant he got in his room, locking the handle. He fell down face first on his bed, his head hurting.

_'Why did you have to be born! If you didn't exist then he wouldn't leave me!' _

His mother hated Yugi because after he was born his father left her. He didn't want a child. So everyday his mother would punish him for existing of black mail him until one day...

Yugi's eyes shot open, there was tapping on his window. Yugi glanced at the covered window and got out of his bed drawing away the curtains.

There was no body there but a crow making a nest there. Yugi groaned and pounded on the window to make it go away. The crow glanced up revealing something around its neck. Yugi slightly opened his window. The crow hopped forward and leaned his neck forward to show a clip on the back with a peice of paper.

Although this seemed like a really thought out prank to Yugi, he took the note off the crow and quickly slammed the window and pushed back the curtain.

The note was very neat to have been carried by a crow.

He opened it up and un-folded it.

_Yugi, _

_If your reading this then that means that the bird I sent did a good job._

_Come to the dark section of town down on fair street, of the wooden shop._

_When the street lights turn on and the stars are shining is when you need to go. _

_Don't think you can't escape. We will come after you and the old man if you don't come._

Yugi almost had a heart attack, was he being stalked. His tears were disappearing and was filled with fright.

Yugi knew one thing though, he had to go. But he could not show any signs of fear to his grand father or his damn mother.

Although he wondered what type of person sent him this note. They seemed slightly mysterious.

He started to take off his coat and remembered the number, 'Oh yeah! I have to call Joey and his sister!' Yugi remembered getting the phone on his bed side table.

He pulled out the paper and start to dial.

'I really hope this is Yugi. Or the pizza guy.' Joey automatically said instead of asking who.

Yugi slightly chuckled. 'This is Yugi.'

...

At a small shop, it was really dark and many sounds creeped in and out of the vents. Miyone stood with her back against the wooden walls, her taller counter-part sat upon an old antique chair, with rusted golden framing. There was a ding, ding, at the front of the shop when the door opened.

'That must be our too-good-to-show-up on time friend Ryou.' The taller female growled probably going to knock the daylights out of him.

'He dis-likes being called Ryou. You must call him by his light's last name he prefers it.' Miyone commanded.

Bakura walked in to the room with a crow perched on his shoulder.

'I did your damn dirty work. Now tell me what you want with this damn twerp.' Bakura commanded.

'Oh in time my little dark rabbit-'

'Enoyim! Hold your tounge!' Bakura hissed slaming the door shut.

Miyone cringed.

Enoyim glanced around for a moment looking for a certain little teen. 'Where is your host?' Enoyim asked.

Bakura raised an eye brow. 'You mean my gracious land lord?' Bakura pulled up the Millenium ring from over his shirt. 'Same place as usual.'

'Bakura. You can't force your soul out that is against the contract.' Miyone commented.

'Oi. The contract says I can't force. Nothing says I can't slip through his concentration when he is sleeping.' Bakura argued.

Enoyim got out of the chair yanking on the small thread that had Miyone at the other end causing her to tumble forward. 'If that kid won't show up I say lets just force the damn puzzle on him!' Enoyim shouted. Bakura joined in on the idea, starting to mention chains.

There was two sets of foot steps heading in to the room, 'Now. Now. You can't force this on the kid.' A chuckle came in to the room.

Two men entered the room both were tan and had blond spikey hair, but there were differences in height. But like Miyone and her double, they had a thing thread on their hands connecting them.

'Marik, Yami Marik, nice of you to show up.' Miyone bowed.

'Yo.' Enoyim threw up a peace sign.

'Why can't we force it on the kid?' Bakura asked.

Yami Marik flicked Bakura on the forehead. 'Because. For the Pharaoh to awaken the boy has to make a wish.' He said boasting around his long purple cape.

Bakura growled. The taller Marik had a point.

'Let me handle that. But it would be nice to have Ryou's help. Considering we both go to the same school as Yugi.' Miyone offered.

Marik nodded. 'Fine. Bakura you have to persuade your host. WITHOUT hurting him.' He yelled out.

Bakura moved back slowly covering his ears.

'I sense that little boy.' A shining eye appeared on Enoyim's forehead.

Miyone stayed silent as she heard the door open slightly. Bakura crossed his legs and sat down, Marik and his counter-part chuckled leaving the room, 'I trust my best Yami's to understand this.' Yami marik smiled going in to a long rod like septer in Mariks hands. (Or the Millenium rod)

Marik left the room humming as Yugi walked in slowly.

His eyes shot open seeing Miyone in the room, her face extreamly guilty.

'I came. Now what do you want.' Yugi grinded his teeth.

Enoyim smiled walking up to Yugi slightly.

'We want to grant your wish.'

End of chapter three

Emi: I don't really see the problem with waiting to put Yami in.

Kori: But-

Emi: I mean I put a number one Yuri couple, some sexy dudes in already.

Kori: But is he going to come in soon?

Emi: Give it a few chapters.

Kori: GOD DAMMIT

Mitsu: Read reveiw and tell people. Now.


	4. The story of the items

Emi: Wait. Why is my screen name EmiTheImmortalVampire. I ain't a vampire!

Kori: No. But wait. ''Ain't'' is not a word Emi.

Emi: So?

Kori: Use a dictionary.

Emi: Ok then! -Throws dictionary at Kori- READ AND REVEIW.

Chapter four:

The story of the items.

Yugi raised an eye brow, clutching down on the leather couch. Scared out of his wit's end. What kind of wish were they talking about? Was this one of those creepy gangs who gave everyone a death wish?

'Who are you people? I don't have money-'

Bakura coughed out loudly, 'Little twerp, little twerp. We don't want your money just some of your OH so precious time. Yugi bit down on his lip trying not to yell at the white haired man considering he was maybe…insane.

Enoyim walked over to Yugi and casually sat next to Yugi and tapped his shoulder multiple times. 'Look we need your help. So can you help us in something? It's not like you're not getting anything out of this deal by the way.' She shrugged her voice smug.

'I don't know what I am agreeing to.' Yugi glanced over to Miyone hoping she would explain. She was just looking down at her shoes. Her face, she was embarrassed and guilty.

'It's pretty simple little tiny twerp. I mean if I could do it I would. But sadly we need you.' Bakura waved his finger around to show his cocky nature. He was in deed proud of himself. Even to the point to the words he used to describe himself.

(Meaning like in the manga, in Japanese a male refers to himself as 'Ore' instead of the word I. But Bakura uses 'Ore-sama' making himself seem more important or vein)

'Yugi, how good are you at puzzles?' Enoyim asked.

Yugi remembered instead of getting game stations and cell phones. His grandfather bought him games including puzzles. Not that he was complaining or anything. He loved puzzles, and his grandfather.

'I think I am decent at them.' Yugi answered.

'Good. Now we are going to give you a little present and then you can go. That's it.' Enoyim smiled.

Yugi glanced up, they told him to come here then give him a puzzle then let him go? What kind of gang is this?

'That's it?'

'That's it for now little Yugi.'

Bakura glanced at the small female. 'Well! Go get the damn puzzle hurry up!' Bakura shouted. Miyone lowered her head and began to walk being followed by her tall counter-part Enoyim. Yugi cringed at the sudden loud voice.

Miyone came in to the room holding a golden box. 'The Golden Key, It was said to have been held by the princess who watched over the nameless pharaoh. Not only was she his protector she was his friend. But her life was cut short by the start of the shadow games; her soul would have died out but at the last minute. The pharaoh locked his soul and the shadow games in the millennium puzzle, and hid it away in a box. In order to protect the puzzle from evil she placed her soul in the key and went across the world.'

Yugi's eyes flickered with amazement of the story. This seemed like a fairy tale but the way she said the story sounded like she was there. Enoyim crossed her arms and finished speaking for her partner.

'There were other items similar to the millennium puzzle, such as the one on Bakura's neck. The Millennium ring held the soul of a thief who stole from the palace on multiple occasions. Even though he was not the brightest or the kindest, he and the pharaoh were friends and rivals.' Enoyim smirked at Bakura.

Miyone placed the box on the small boy's lap.

She smiled lightly and backed up. 'Of course there are other items like the Millennium rod, key, scale, and the eye.' She sat down slowly on the table in front of him.

'I-I still don't understand how this involves me.' Yugi stuttered.

'You're the only one who can hold the pharaoh.' Miyone sighed.

Yugi felt a shred of pride go through his spine as he held the box. 'I'll do it…' Yugi mumbled.

Bakura smiled and patted the boy on the back. 'Then get to it little, tiny, short twerp' (Bakura is just adding more synonyms of small now.)

'I can walk you home if you wish.' Miyone offered.

Yugi nodded, 'No thank you I'd better hurry home. Bye Miyone, Bakura, and madam.'

Yugi bowed and walked out the small shop and made the bell go off once more.

Bakura began to chuckle then burst out laughing, 'HAHA! He called you M-MADAM!' Bakura laughed and pointed at the taller female multiple times.

'I really hope you enjoyed that joke' Enoyim cracked her knuckles. 'Because it's now time for me to neuter a little rabbit.' She snapped out.

'Enoyim! Bakura quit it or I'm calling Yami Marik in here.' Miyone growled.

They both stopped.

'_So you two were…fighting yet again. I guess I better show you what happens when you cross words in my home.' _

They both shivered.

'He stuck the ring in the refrigerator.'

'He put my key in the washer and dryer.' Enoyim said scared.

'Yes. And unless you want to both be stuck in the garbage disposal I would suggest you shut up.' Miyone growled.

'Well I'm going to go to my gracious land-lord's home to make sure he does not wake up in a hotel again confused.' Bakura sighed.

Enoyim growled. 'You really need to make your presence known with Ryou.'

Bakura lowered his eyes and left. The bell ringing.

'Enoyim. I wish to go home.' Miyone requested.

'Fine, call your mommy-'

'Don't call her my mother.' Miyone snapped.

…

Yugi got home faster than he thought. His mother was gone already and left for home. Yugi honestly didn't care. 'I bet Ryou and Miyone have REAL parents.' Yugi growled climbing up the fire escape to his bed room window.

He climbed in to his window and crawled in his bed. There was a note on the bed side table. _''I see you have snuck out. I put your share of the food in the fridge.''_

Yugi lightly smiled and turned off his lamp.

He still had Sunday to finish this puzzle whatever.

…

Yugi woke up in the middle of the night feeling restless. His heart was pounding and hurting. He kept thinking about the strange puzzle.

Yugi groaned and threw the covers on the ground and decided to open the box early. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' He sighed.

He opened the box slightly.

His eyes opened widely in wonder and amazement.

There were pieces of a 3-D Puzzle almost like gold; they shined slightly every few seconds as the lamp's light rained upon them.

He picked them out and began to fit them on to each other seeing which piece went where. It started out incredibly difficult, since he didn't even know what it was supposed to look like.

More and more pieces were snapping together.

'A pyramid?' Yugi wondered. He snapped in the final piece.

The room darkened. The lamp completely shut off. 'The power went off?' Yugi got up and pulled his cell phone off the charger and turned on the flash light mode.

There was a glowing eye like the symbols on all the millennium items, shining in front of Yugi. There was a man standing in front of Yugi.

'Who are you?' Yugi mumbled.

The lamp came back on slowly.

'Atemu. My name is Atemu.'

End of chapter four

Emi: I decided to use the name Atemu so it would be less confusing near Yami Marik.

Kori: OH! So Enoyim was a princess?!

Emi: Yes.

Kori: That's like putting you in charge of sex education.

Emi: I would just show them fanfictions :/

Mitsu: Read review and wait for the pharaoh's debut.


	5. Atemu, the young pharaoh

Emi: We brought Atemu in to the scene.

Kori: Yes. But, that means you have to actually do a plot now.

Emi: Hm. I guess…or… I can put it off longer.

Kori: You are bugging me now.

Mitsu: Read and review.

Chapter five:

Atemu, the young pharaoh.

Yugi backed up to the wall feeling a picture frame hit him in the back of the neck. Atemu glanced around confused, 'I seem to have fallen asleep. Where am I?' Atemu directed his question towards the smaller male. Yugi's eyes could not get any wider than they already are. 'You are in my bed room.' Yugi answered. Atemu glanced around the fabrics and the lightening was a bit brighter for his tastes.

'I see that.' Atemu glanced out the window to the small city of domino. 'I would like to know where I am.' He asked again.

Yugi gulped, 'Domino city. Japan.' Yugi stuttered out. Atemu raised an eye brow, 'Excuse me. I do not know of this place.' Atemu crossed his long tan arms.

His clothes were ancient. A long white tunic covering his body, multiple jewelry, and thin sandals.

'I'm sorry sir,' Yugi slightly smiled getting the frame from drawing blood by moving forward.

Atemu sighed and glanced at his arm, 'This is just not acceptable.' Atemu growled there was the slight thread tracing from his arm to Yugi's wrist. Yugi glanced at what Atemu was focused on so angrily. Yugi gasped and tried to yank upon the thread getting a small shock.

'You had to bring me out. I was satisfied being by my lonesome in the puzzle for these years.'

Yugi arched down his eye brows. 'Sorry but a lady and Bakura-'

'Bakura?' Atemu's eyes began to look amazed with the mention of that name. 'Yes?' Yugi said trying not to sound irritated. Atemu walked forward to Yugi his eyes pure red as blood. 'I understand now. That troubles some thief must have influenced you to solve my puzzle. Now little one what is your wish?' He asked almost seductively.

Yugi blushed slightly and backed up to his desk. 'That wish thing again-'

Atemu placed his hand on the wall over Yugi's head. 'Yes. What is your wish little one. I would like to know. Anything you wish for money, power, women-'

'I don't need any of that though.' Yugi snapped out. Atemu raised his brow incredibly puzzled. 'Nothing at all? You are a boring young man aren't you?' Atemu chuckled.

Yugi growled and escaped form in front of the taller male and moved to his bed side table, since that was as far as the strange thin string would allow. 'Sorry I'm so boring.' Yugi sighed passive aggressively.

'You are forgiven.'

'It was sarcasm!'

Atemu sighed, 'You keep making up words. It is quite bothersome.' Atemu placed his hand slightly against his cheek. 'Why can't you tell me the nature of your wish little one?'

Yugi groaned god he was starting to get annoying fast. 'I don't need anything right now.' Yugi insisted, 'And besides you are not much taller than I am.'

Atemu chuckled and stood in front of the smaller male, 'You have the height of a small child, little one.'

'Quit insulting my height!' Yugi shouted.

'Maybe that should be your wish, to make you taller?' Atemu chuckled once more.

'I'm ok with how I am, my shortness and all.' Yugi crossed his arms.

Atemu sighed and sat down in the seat next to him. 'Why must you be such a difficult little boy?' Atemu almost frowned. Yugi groaned, this guy was impossible!

Yugi glanced at Atemu, 'Uh. I guess I might just have to go to that shop again tomorrow. See if that lady and Bakura can explain this.' Yugi sighed.

'That sounds decent enough of a plan.' Atemu crossed his legs. Yugi sighed, 'I guess I could lay some pillows on the ground and I can sleep there tonight. Listen to the T.V. or something.' Yugi thought aloud. Atemu stared lightly at Yugi, 'Please cease this making up words.' Atemu almost said in a begging tone.

'Uh. T.V. is television moving pictures.' Yugi explained.

The tan male was still confused.

Yugi got on his knees and began to crawl over to his back television set covered by a cloth. He slowly pulled off the cloth and gently folded it setting it on the ground. Yugi pulled out the remote from under the table and turned on the television to a teen drama that Yugi watched just for background noise.

Atemu glanced at the 'magical box' with amazement. He got off the chair and got on his knees like Yugi and watched almost like he was hypnotized by it.

'He just slapped him!'

'That was a girl sir.' Yugi began to laugh.

Atemu looked at the girl with the short brown hair and squinted his eyes. 'She does not have-'

'She is wearing men's clothes. That's to be expected.' Yugi tried not to laugh. Yugi sat down on his bottom and crossed his legs. Atemu copied Yugi to feel more comfortable. 'Why would she do that?' Yami laid his back on the front board of Yugi's bed.

'She got in to a really good school but they though that she was really a man, and considering the school is for all men she pretended to be a guy just to stay there.' Yugi explained.

'That's not very intelligent. What would happen if she was caught? She would certainly get stoned.'

Yugi started giggling lightly, 'No body stones anyone anymore sir.'

'Oh. This world has changed a great deal.' Atemu sighed.

Yugi looked at the amazement in his eyes turn to homesickness. 'I'm sorry sir-'

'Quit calling me sir.'

'I'm sorry. Atemu was it?' Yugi pronounced out his name.

Atemu nodded laying on his side.

'Then I'm sorry Atemu. I promise we will get this settled tomorrow.' Yugi smiled un-folding the cloth putting it over himself. 'There is a blanket on the bed if you're cold.' Yugi offered.

'Thank you little one.'

…

Miyone sat alone in her bed room reading out of a large book. 'I don't enjoy you watching me Enoyim.' Miyone glared at the key hanging from her wall by a nail. Enoyim began to materialize coming out of the key, the small thread joining her and Miyone together.

'I just find you so cute when you study, your face scrolling over the page.' She giggled wrapping her arms around Miyone's neck. Miyone groaned and yanked on the string causing the thin wrap to shock them both. 'HEY! Miyo why do you keep doing that!' Enoyim growled.

'You are annoying me.' She simply answered shutting the book.

Enoyim frowned and looked at the cover. 'You are still trying to find me another body aren't you?' Enoyim asked. Miyone nodded. 'I mean. It would be nice to find your own body and then we could put your soul inside of it then-'

'You would never see me again.'

Miyone grunted. It did sound like she just wanted Enoyim to go away. 'Wait. I sense the pharaoh.'

Enoyim's eyes shot open wide. She glanced at the window, 'I don't sense anything.' Enoyim groaned. The smaller female chuckled one of her blue eyes turned in to a bright red color similar to the pharaoh's himself. 'I have the key to the pharaoh. I can sense other millennium items like Bakura.'

Enoyim placed a hand through her hair, 'Oh yeah. So that means the runt did it. I hope that kid knows what he got in to.'

End of chapter five

Yuki: And from the opposite universe comes YUKI AND RASA!

Rasa: Why must you act like life is an anime?

Yuki: Will Yugi ever make a wish?

Rasa: Where did that microphone come from?

Yuki: READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT!


	6. The reunion

Yuki: Uh. Emi brought another stray panda home again

Rasa: She brought a snake home last time.

Yuki: Yes but the snake didn't eat my hat -_-

Rasa: It tried to eat my hand though…

Mitsu: Read and review.

Chapter six:

The reunion of the thief, the princess, and the pharaoh.

Yugi had to wake up early enough in the morning to sneak his new tan guest out without being noticed by his grandfather.

'Little one, why must I wear this long attire?' Atemu asked meaning the long white coat covering his foreign clothing. Yugi sighed his breath being seen in the cold, 'Its freezing out here sir- I mean Atemu.' Yugi explained. Atemu hummed in acknowledging what Yugi was saying and agreeing. They came up to a street a car rushing in front of him almost hitting them then ran past the stop sign.

'WHAT WAS THAT?!' Atemu shouted.

Oh, right. Atemu was not accustomed to cars or most technology yet.

'That was a car.'

'It almost murdered us!' Atemu screamed pointing at the car now being pulled over by a police officer, a drunken man waddling out. 'Don't worry its ok now Atemu. See the police is probably going to take him to the…uh. Dungeons. Yeah the dungeons.' Yugi almost smiled.

Atemu raised an eye brown and shrugged walking along with the smaller male. He couldn't sleep at all last night because of all the worrying he did, wondering what would happen to him now. Would he just have to live out the contract forever until he or the little one died?

''Just wait till that troublesome friend of your explained what happened Atemu.'' He mentally thought.

Yugi crossed the streets a few more times before finally reaching the store from before; it was much more crowded on the streets around the store.

'I think that's the place.' Yugi mumbled it looking a bit brighter than usual, and having a different sign.

'Let us enter then little one.' Atemu gestured Yugi forward. Yugi hummed and walked forward in to the store. Sitting at the front counter was the blonde haired male named Marik (Not that you don't know him of course) His Yami seemed to not be anywhere around.

Marik's face slightly lightened up, his face had a slight smirk on his face. 'Oh welcome dearest pharaoh.' Marik said in a light happy voice. Atemu bowed and walked forward towards the male. Yugi followed the taller almost twin like Atemu and put his hand on the counter.

'I am Marik Ishtar, the holder of the millennium rod. Pleased to meet you.' Marik gestured his arm out.

'Atemu, charmed.' Atemu smiled.

Yugi glanced up at Marik, 'Hello.' He greeted a bit shyly.

'Welcome to you two also. I am hoping you need information?' Marik set his rod on the counter; the rod was looped on to his belt the whole time.

'Not exactly, please do not be offended by I heard that Bakura-'

'Ah Bakura!' Marik pressed his hands together cheerfully. 'He should be around the park but there is one problem.' Marik began to look at Yugi then looked back at Atemu. 'He might not be… himself at the moment.'

Yugi became slightly puzzled, by 'Not himself' did he mean he was feeling un-well or sick.

'I will see him anyway. Thank you Ishtar.' Atemu bowed, started walking up to the door. Atemu sheepishly turned to Yugi and almost blushed, 'Where is this park?'

Yugi almost busted out laughing, he sounded so dignified a mere minute ago and now was confused.

'It is ok do not worry I will take us there.'

'Lead the way little one.'

…

'I see, so you have sensed something was wrong whenever you received this pendent from your father.' Miyone smiled lightly, wearing a long white shirt and a set of blue jeans. To her right a sigh was made, from a white haired boy his face was bright and cheerful. 'Yes and since I received it I have had nothing but bad luck.' Ryou sighed a bit depressed.

Miyone felt the wind go through her air the smell of cherry blossom filled the air. 'You at least had one good thing out of this have you not?' The pendent that hid under her shirt started to fluster around a bit.

'Yes, and that is the only reason why I must keep on fighting. Because of the wish my ring granted that long time ago.' Ryou almost started to tear up.

_I sense him. Yes. It is that little boy Yugi, and someone else is with him. Could it be?!_

Miyone glanced up and saw Yugi walking with what looked like a taller version of him (except for the tan)

The white haired boy looked up lightly at Yugi and waved.

'Hello Yugi, Miyone was telling me about you earlier.' Ryou smiled lightly he was for sure a male but had a very feminine aura.

Atemu looked down at Ryou almost going to have a heart attack or possible pass out. 'Bakura?'

'Y-yes?' Ryou looked up slightly frightened.

Enoyim sighed and slowly withdrew her necklace from her neck, and wrapped her arms around Ryou.

'What Miyone?' Ryou asked a bit shyer. She placed the sharp key point on the eye of the millennium ring showing through his shirt.

'I suggest you get your arms off of me now.' Bakura growled standing up knocking Miyone on her back. 'Miyone!' Yugi glanced at her to just wave her hand showing she was alright.

'Oh my dearest pharaoh how you have finally woken from your LONG nap time.' Bakura teased tapping his friend on the shoulder. Atemu chuckled, 'I trust you have been keeping your nose clean in my absence correct?' He asked. The white haired thief smirked. 'Of course my pharaoh!' He said in a mocking tone.

'You very well know he is lying.' A strong feminine voice rung through the key. A female materialized right after the voice stopped. Atemu glanced up and down the female's face old memories coming in to his mind.

'Princess Eyo, pleasure to meet you again.'

'P-R-PRINCESS!' Yugi almost screamed at the top of his lungs. Bakura chuckled, 'Same thoughts here midget.' Bakura said followed by a long laugh.

Atemu glanced to his left and right at the old princess (hence the word old) and the lowly thief.

'I would like to know exactly what this contract is.'

End of chapter six

Emi: Sorry for the delay, we have been trying to get Rasa through algebra homework

Yuki: THERE ARE NO LETTERS IN MATH

Rasa: But in algebra technically the numbers are substituted with letters so-

Emi: I will seriously kill you right now if you say one more word about algebra.

Mitsu: Read review and quit helping algebra. He needs to realize that we need to stop finding his X she is gone man.


	7. The contract and its curse

Emi: We have to go to the store Kori!

Kori: Why? If I dare to ask.

Emi: I have to buy Jojo some more bamboo!

Kori: Dang it Emi! Take the panda back!

Mitsu: Read and review.

Chapter eight:

The contract and its curse.

Yugi felt the air tense around once Atemu was done with asking for more details of the contract. 'That's such a troublesome topic pharaoh, why don't we catch up on old times?' Bakura said playfully of course. Atemu crossed his arms once more not amused by Bakura's attitude. 'There is plenty of time to catch up Bakura. Tell me of this contract now.' The male commanded.

'Fine. Although our _lovely_ princess would just LOVE to tell you more than me.' Bakura smirked turning to Enoyim. 'I will put your head up your ass Bakura.' Enoyim growled out in to the white haired male's ear. Bakura smacked her on the shoulder.

The tall female sat down next to her hikari and crossed her long legs out. 'Take a seat. Let me tell you of the contract my children.' Enoyim smiled moving out her hands. Miyone groaned, leaning against the almost dead cherry blossom tree.

Bakura just fell backwards landing in the grass ignoring the pain of falling on his back. Yugi carefully sat down next to Atemu.

'When the pharaoh locked his spirit away in the millennium puzzle to save his kingdom from the shadow games a thief known as Bakura sealed his own soul as well. The items were meant to be locked in a tomb all together but that didn't happen.' Enoyim turned to Miyone and gave everyone's attention the necklace around Miyone's neck.

'The millennium puzzle, ring, and rod were given to three different people in order to protect the spirits locked inside. Although there was no way to get the souls out of the items until-'

'You made a fake imitation of the millennium items and created the gear key correct?' Bakura interrupted. Enoyim quickly turned her head to the right and glared at Bakura.

'Yes I did create this item but it is just a fake compared to the real items. All it did was inventing the damn contract.' Enoyim explained once more.

'Again. What is the contract?' Atemu asked showing the thread around his and Yugi's wrists. Miyone's face cringed in guilt.

'I was getting to that my impatient pharaoh. The contract in simple terms is when someone with a soul compatible with the spirit inside the item, both souls goes in to the body and in a way shares it. But of course the body's real owner gets a wish to use however he or she wishes.' Enoyim smiled towards Yugi.

'I don't know what to wish for though.' Yugi placed his head between his legs.

Bakura almost began to gag himself, 'Nothing? Ra you're a boring human aren't you?' Bakura chuckled.

Yugi felt a knife stab him metaphorically in the back with those words; he just didn't want to waste his one wish on something stupid. Although he had a few in mind but they seemed selfish in his opinion. 'He just doesn't want to waste a wish at the moment, leave him alone.' Miyone mumbled. Bakura threw some grass at her silky black hair.

'If he is boring why can't I say he is?' The white haired male smarted off.

Another knife might as well hit Yugi in the ears this time.

'Leave the little one alone Bakura.' Atemu groaned. The taller female began to giggle at Bakura's expense.

'Please Yugi though you eventually have to use your wish, before a month is over or Atemu's soul will be rejected by your body and he will disappear.' Enoyim looked down at the puzzle.

'Disappear?' Yugi echoed.

The Yami nodded, a bit of sadness in her eyes. 'Yes, he will not die, he will just leave this world and be gone forever without a body, and I hope you realize we won't allow this to happen to our friend Yugi.' Her eyes darkened.

'I promise I won't I won't allow that to happen.' Yugi stuttered out.

'Good twerp because that would be a bit of a bad thing for me, and Miss princess-'

'BAKURA!' Enoyim got up and repeatedly kicked the thief in the stomach.

'You two come on please stop-'Atemu stopped himself after hearing a light chuckle.

Miyone was red in the face giggling along with Yugi; they were both about the same height and had a childlike figure.

Now that you looked closely enough, the two people who shared the contract together were complete opposites.

Enoyim and Bakura were both reckless, has not restraints, filled with courage and pride. Atemu glanced to Miyone she was incredibly mature for her height but probably chewed herself out over every little thing; and the other Bakura was incredibly bright, bashful, and frail.

'Yugi I have to explain something else.' Enoyim announced a foot on Bakura's chest.

'W-what is it mam?' Yugi asked earning a chuckle out of both Bakura and Atemu.

'There are basically a couple ways Atemu can appear in the real world. He can simply take over your body with your consent, or he can separate his soul from your soul and have a materialized body but you cannot separate from him. Oh there is more but I am sad to say but I and my little Miyone must take our leave.' Enoyim smirked.

Miyone darted her eyes fast towards Enoyim almost in fear.

'I trust to see you again?' Atemu asked. Enoyim nodded with a smile.

'Of course but I do have business to take care of myself and I have to get a certain little girl some help with biology.' She smirked.

Yugi said his good byes to Miyone and ''Madam''

Miyone walked off scolding Enoyim to be kinder to Bakura, Enoyim of course ignoring her.

'Why do you call her madam? She is not a lady twerp.' Bakura tried not to laugh from being kicked in the stomach five too many times. Yugi's eyes widened. 'Is she a man?!' Yugi shouted in panic.

Bakura and Atemu started laughing until it got to the point where it hurt.

'N-NO! She j-just is a tom-tom- tomboy!' Bakura tried to talk but it kept hurting for him to talk.

'But I can't…' Yugi began to blush causing both Yami's mouths to shut.

'Can't what little one?' Atemu asked.

'I can't pronounce her name at all.' Yugi said quietly.

End of chapter seven

Emi: And to my fans that were wondering about why Yugi never said her name it is simply because Enoyim is very hard to pronounce.

Kori: Its pronounces N-oi-yum, you actually say the letter N and you pronounce the rest normally. And for people who needs help with Miyone it is pronounced- mE-yo-nA. You say the words Me then Yo, then say neigh like a horse.

Emi: AND YOU PRONOUNCE MY NAME-

Kori: No one needs help with yours Emi.

Emi: Read….and review… -sobs-


	8. School and a pharaoh

Yuki: SOARING FROM ANOTHER TIME AND PLACE COMES THE RETURN OF YUKI AND RASA!

Rasa: You're doing the anime thing again aren't you?

Yuki: Come Rasa we must go save the world of fanfictions from trolls and flamers!

Rasa: That's Mitsu's job not yours Yuki.

Mitsu: DAMN STRAIT. Read and review.

Chapter eight:

School and a pharaoh

Yugi had to wake up early in the morning just to explain to his new 'guest' about how he had to go to school today. 'So can you please go in to the puzzle until school ends please?' Yugi begged opening his bed stand's drawers taking out his school uniform. Atemu groaned and looked at the puzzle, 'That is alright little one, but please let me come out as soon as you can please.' Atemu started walking towards Yugi and placed his hands on the puzzle.

A bright flash entered the room.

When the light cleared Atemu was gone. There was a tightening feeling in Yugi's chest, like his heart was heavier than usual.

He still felt un-comfortable changing clothes though but had to eventually. After setting the puzzle on the bed and hiding in the closet.

…

'Yugi!' A cheerful voice filled Yugi's ears as he entered the class room. The source of as none other than Anzu Yugi's supposed friend. She was crowded by other boys and girls as usual.

'Hello Anzu.' Yugi greeted.

A couple of girls giggled, 'He is so cute like a little baby.' Miho chuckled.

Yugi felt that everyone thought of him like that at this school, a small child. Anzu smiled lightly and went up to Yugi, 'Hey do you have this weekend's homework?' She asked leaning down slightly. Yugi lowered his eyebrows. 'You need to do your own Anzu.' He said in a frail voice. She frowned slightly. 'But we're friends.'

_Yugi, this girl is not your friend. _Atemu's voice rang in Yugi's mind.

Yugi's eyes opened wide and he almost gasped but kept his composure. 'I said no.' Yugi repeated once more. Anzu began to feel the slightest bit irritated at the sudden stubbornness of her small friend. 'I thought we were friends Yugi why won't you help me this once-'

'He said no get it through your head why don't cha?' A familiar voice came from the door followed by some steps.

'J-Joey!' Yugi smiled.

'Hey Yug is she giving you trouble?' Joey asked staring her down earning some gasps from the room. Then again Joey wasn't even wearing his blazer, just the uniform's pants and shoes. Yugi nodded no fast.

'Come on I was just asking for his homework that is not a crime is it?' Anzu asked innocently no doubt trying to seduce Joey.

Joey almost busted out laughing causing some strange stares, 'No it just means your incredibly stupid and can't do it yourself.' He smirked. She backed up in disgust not amused at all by this new student. 'Yugi. Come on let's just go sit down.' She said in a light voice. Yugi saw that look in her eyes like she might cry (or pretend to) He was going to answer but.

'No Thank You miss.' Yugi's mouth moved on its own and started speaking.

She sighed and sat back down at her desk pretending to cry getting some glares from her friends. 'Hey Yug you ok?' Joey asked poking Yugi on the shoulder.

Yugi turned around and smiled, 'Uh. Yeah of course.'

That was a lie.

Yugi was terrified now because he just realized something important E-N...That lady seemed to have ''forgotten'' to say something important.

Atemu can take over Yugi's body whenever, he could even talk through Yugi. Was it like this with all his body? Could Atemu move Yugi's hands whenever too?

The door slid open once more but this time a tiny female came in, she looked at Yugi and gently smiled. 'Hello Yugi.' She greeted sitting down in front of Joey and the tri-colored male. 'Hi Miyone.' Yugi eagerly smiled. Joey looked at her lightly and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh this is Joey I met him last weekend he is new here.' Yugi smiled gesturing his hand towards Joey.

Joey hummed in acknowledgement.

Miyone had a glove over her hand for some strange reason she glanced at her covered hand then gave a handshake to Joey with the other. 'I am Miyone Donotech pleasure.' She smiled.

Joey's mouth almost dropped on to the ground.

'What is it Joey?' Yugi asked worried.

Joey pointed directly at Miyone, 'Donotech is a famous company from America that buys out other companies than adds it to their own.' Joey looked at her amazed.

Yugi's eyes widened and stared at the daughter of a national company. 'I thought that was Kyoko.'

'No I am the older child so I receive the company unless I decline which I will by the way.' Miyone crossed her arms. Both of the boys seemed incredibly confused. 'I'm not lazy or anything but I can't handle two companies.' She sighed.

'Two?'

'Yes I am in charge of the research lab. I do not think I can leave it till I achieve my goal.' She said with a slight tint of red in her eyes.

'What do you research?' Joey put his arms behind his head.

'Classified.' She said like a robot would. Yugi slightly giggled. There was a silence in the room as the teacher entered the room. Class was going to start off with Joey introducing himself.

'I am Joey wheeler. I just transferred here today of course. Oh and I do enjoy free food if you ladies have offerings to me.' Joey joked earning a few laughs from other girls except for Anzu. She was incredibly pissed off at Joey already.

'Oh kids do you have this weekend's homework?' The teacher asked as Joey sat down. Anzu clenched on to her desk only having done half her homework. (Copied from Miho so it must be wrong anyway)

The teacher went by Yugi and picked up the homework with a smile, she looked at Miyone's homework completely puzzled.

'You did not have to show your work and also explain it also.' She sighed.

'Why can I not do that?' She asked pulling out a pen from her purse.

The teacher sighed and walked over to Anzu and looked at her homework, 'See me after class Anzu.' She said almost scolding her.

Anzu slightly glared at Yugi giving that death look.

Miyone looked at the female and gripped on to her fake millennium item. _I don't like this girl Miyone. Keep an eye on her and Yugi. _Enoyim's voice went through her ears.

…

'So the millennium items all have an owner as of now.' Pegasus smirked. He was wearing a long purple suit that suited him very well. 'Yes sir. But un-fortunately that also means the fake item has an owner also.' A man wearing a turban over his head and the millennium key around his neck. Pegasus growled, 'That cheap imitation is no match for the real deal. Why don't you show those children that Shadi?' Pegasus smirked handing the male a file with pictures of Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Miyone Donotech, and Yugi Motou.

'I will get them. One by one.'

End of chapter eight.

Emi: -Le gasp- I have toes!

Kori: You really just realized-

Emi: I HAVE BIG TOES ON MY HANDS!

Kori: Those are called fin-

Mitsu: Read and review!


	9. Atemu at school and a necromancer

Emi: Well we are going to learn about Necromancy from little professor Miyone.

Kori: Wait but isn't there also that-

Emi: Nope there isn't any plot line what so ever.

Kori: I give up.

Mitsu: Read and review.

Chapter nine:

Atemu at school and a necromancer.

Miyone brushed her short hair from her face as she was writing down in a dusty brown book. 'Come on Miyone you need to sleep. You have school.' Enoyim groaned sitting next to her hikari hooked up to some weird machine. 'I'm sure we got it this time Enoyim. I can send enough of the collected blood and bone to your soul it will rebuild your body causing you to be living again.' Miyone yawned.

Enoyim patted her little friend on the back, 'Please rest. I have waited over 3000 years. A few more will not hurt.' She smiled.

Miyone looked like she was about to say something when there was a sharp wind that broke open the window.

'Wait! How did you get in here?!'

'I have come to test you and your fake item Princess Eyo.'

A large scream left the room some time later

…

Yugi let Atemu out when he got out of school to walk home with him and the whole time they were saying jokes and Atemu said stories of back in Egypt. 'So Bakura got drunk what happened?' Yugi asked. Atemu shrunk his eyes remembering the awful scene of Bakura and himself drinking.

_"Bakura," Atemu called, "Get down from the ceiling!"_

_"Woohoo!" Bakura swung from one ledge to another. Flying over the formal guests. He finally dropped and landed in front of Atemu, who was blushing furiously embarrassed as hell, "Calm down, A-at-ATEMU! I'm just...having the time of my...life!"_

_"Come on. I'm taking you back to your room! You're too in toxicated!"_

_"Oh no you're not! You just want to get me out of here because you don't h-h-have fun anymore pha-ra-oh!' _

_"Bakura you're making a scene!"_

_"Oh, oh! Me, making a scene! Atemu you-you're the one who gave me red wi-wi-wine!'_

_"That's it, you're going to bed. I am escorting you to your room!"_

Atemu began to scratch the back of his head, 'I would like to not discuss what happens when my oh so strange friend gets…alcohol.'

Yugi rose up an eye brow confused, 'I don't even think I want to know anymore.' Yugi slightly looked away.

'It is not like that little one!' Atemu slightly blushed. Yugi giggled liking how Atemu got flustered easy.

'Atemu are you really a pharaoh?' Yugi asked changing the subject. Atemu felt a wave of homesickness hit him like a pile of bricks. 'Yes. I was.' He lightly smiled. Yugi looked up at Atemu and began to feel guilty. 'I'm sorry I should have been more considerate.' Yugi sighed.

Atemu lightly smiled, 'It is alright little one. I just… Miss my home that is all.' Atemu glanced to the millennium puzzle. The smaller male noticed the puzzle acting strange, a faint glow was being produced by the item.

_It's…watch..._

Yugi's eyes shot open at hearing the female voice. 'It was that lady!' Yugi looked at the puzzle in shock.

'Princess…' Atemu mumbled quietly.

'She must be trying to contact you through her item.' Yugi wondered. Atemu nodded in agreement. 'All the items can contact one another without fail but since her item (the gear/golden key) is a fake item.' Atemu sighed. 'It's just not strong enough.'

Yugi looked at the puzzle with worry in his eyes.

…

'You can't even stand the weight of your own mind you pathetic human.' Shadi snapped down at Miyone who was collapsed on the ground crying. 'Mom.' She whispered out. Shadi smirked and looked around the young girl's soul room. 'This could actually be of some use, I apologize for what must do child but this is necessary to test the other items.' Shadi pulled out his millennium key and slowly moved the items in the girl's soul room.

…

Enoyim sat in her soul room that was a giant jail cell with a hard mattress on the ground. Her mind was filled with worry currently, she could not stop Shadi. His REAL item had the power to break down minds or change them to his will. No doubt he was making her host suffer. 'Miyone.' She placed her hands on her chest and attempted to send a message to the other items just in case.

'_It's Shadi. Watch out for him. He is going to-'_

Her eyes shut and she fell backwards on her bed. Her mind filled with worry.

…

Yugi woke up before his alarm clock, and turned it off and decided to get ready for school since he was up already. Atemu moaned and slightly yanked on Yugi's hand through the thread that connected the two. 'Atemu I have to get ready.' Yugi whined. Atemu slightly opened one of his red eyes. 'Must you go today? I do not enjoy being in the puzzle for too long.' Atemu sighed pulling the covers off of him. Atemu kept staying up all night scared to go to sleep; well that and he enjoyed watching the television all night.

Yugi groaned and opened his drawers for his uniform, pulling out everything he needed. 'I have to go. Its school. Now can I please change for a minute?' Yugi asked. Atemu slightly shut his eyes and went inside the puzzle once more. Yugi took the puzzle off his neck and set it on the bed.

There was that feeling again. It hurt more this time, Yugi went inside the closet just in case but was this feeling he felt be loneliness? Maybe he was just too used to Atemu being around always. (Very awkward when Yugi wanted to take a shower)

Yugi put on his uniform pants then slipped on his shirt. 'Yugi are you awake already?' Grandpa called from outside his door. Yugi quickly buttoned up his jacket and went to the door. 'Yes grandpa.' Yugi smiled.

The grandfather smiled back, 'Well breakfast will be ready soon so make sure you stay awake.' He reminded the small teen. Yugi nodded and talked to his grandfather for a few more moments then went back in to his room.

'Atemu you can come out now.' Yugi whispered as he put on the millennium puzzle. Atemu's soul materialized in to his own physical body (Not technically a body but I don't want to explain what it is)

'I thought you had school.' Atemu said confused.

'I don't need to walk there for another hour or so.' Yugi lightly smiled.

The pharaoh sighed and began to lie on the bed again. 'Good that's more time I get out of that puzzle.' Atemu crossed his legs. Yugi felt a bit of guilt struck him in the head, 'You don't like me going to school?' Yugi asked. The tan male glanced to his hikari, 'I do not enjoy being inside the puzzle for that long alone not you going to your education.' He explained.

'But you were in the puzzle for more than 3000 years, how can you not stand eight hours?' Yugi asked.

Atemu leaned against the hard wall, 'It is a different situation little one. I was not even awake for those many years.' Atemu explained once more.

The smaller male thought of an idea, probably not the best idea in the world.

'How about you go to school with me?' Yugi asked.

End of chapter nine

Yuki: From the other universe and time comes the glorious return of me Yuki Ice and the oh so sexy RASA PENCERS!

Rasa: Yuki you're not going to be allowed to watch anime anymore.

Yuki: Will Miyone and Enoyim be ok! Will Atemu actually go to school with Yugi! Will my boobs ever get bigger! Tune in next time to the KEYS OF COURAGE to find out.

Rasa: Uh… Mitsu-

Mitsu: mwahaha read and review or I will destroy the world!


	10. Soul room

Super Emi: I have been reading Luke x Jade paum Ralirings from tales of the abyss way too much lately.

Kori: Why did you change your name to 'Super Emi?'

Super Emi: Because of all the fabulous reviews I have received! We really appreciate every comment you have given us and we hope for many more and if you have any suggestions to the plot line Kori will be happy to oblige or be tied down to a pole.

Kori: Hey –angry face-

Mitsu: Read and review. Oh and this chapter is a plot device chapter!

Chapter ten:

Soul room.

Atemu raised an eye brow puzzled, 'I do not see how that would be possible little one.' He sighed disappointed. Yugi scrunched his toes inward then out again, 'I thought it would be better than being locked inside the puzzle all day.' He explained. The taller male lightly smiled and got on his feet.

'I appreciate you wanting to help but it is not necessary. I don't mind being in the puzzle all day, it's comforting to watch your world through your eyes.' He glanced his red eyes towards Yugi's purplish-blue eyes. 'You can see through my eyes?' He asked almost shocked. Atemu nodded and put on a slight smile.

'You're incredibly short though so it is difficult to see everything.' He slightly chuckled.

''_You are going to go through a test Yugi. ''_

The boy scowled not his fault he didn't hit his growth spurt yet. 'Hey! I can't help it!' Yugi whined. A sudden pain hit his throat harshly. The not so young pharaoh chuckled and patted Yugi on the head. He stopped for a moment the moved his face down to Yugi's pale face. A slight shocked gasp escaped Yugi's lips. Atemu pressed his forehead upon Yugi's forehead.

'You're burning up.' Atemu's eyes widened. Yugi backed up a bit from Atemu and felt his own forehead. Atemu was right he was burning up. 'I feel fine.' Yugi insisted.

'You are not little one. Do not lie to me.' Atemu lowered his eye brows. The feverish male slowly moved back more and sighed. He did not feel like missing school today; he had to turn in his homework, do some push-ups in athletics, and there might be a pop quiz in-

''_Sleep''_

Yugi's eyes shot open fast as he fell backwards on to the ground. 'Yugi!' Atemu quickly ran over to Yugi worried and felt his consciousness disappearing. He placed a hand on Yugi's sleeping face 'Sorry Yugi.' Atemu leaned down and pushed his soul in to Yugi's body taking over the small boy's body.

He quickly walked down stairs to talk to this 'grandfather' to quickly evade school and find a way to wake Yugi up.

…

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself in a strange room. There were toys scattered upon the ground, a small twin sized bed next to a bright window. There was a giant picture on the wall with Yugi, but two dark figures behind him; one female and the other a tall male.

'Where am I?' Yugi asked looking out the window seeing nothing but sunlight.

He rubbed his eyes and went to the small wooden door and gripped on the handle. When it opened he noticed only just a small hallway with another door, that looked demented almost evil. Yugi thought it was probably a bad idea but what else could he do? Just sit by in that room and do nothing.

He went inside the demented room.

Yugi would have gasped out his lungs in that instant. There were doors and walls everywhere. Demented sounds going from everywhere along the walls. Yugi walked forward to one of the doors that were closest, once he opened it a creature jumped out and grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him back to another door. Yugi cringed out in pain and tried to get up to run away. The creature was a familiar dragon-like creature aiming his claws at Yugi who was trembling in fear.

A light came out from Yugi's right pocket and materialized next to Yugi. It was none other than Dark Magician. 'Y-YOU!' Yugi exclaimed. The two beasts went to battle for a mere moments than the Magician stabbed the dragon destroying it. 'T-thank you.' Yugi tried not to gag at the sight of blood.

'Yugi I am here to help you in any way.' Dark Magician bowed. Yugi looked around the dark magician and noticed the giant maze, it was endless. 'H-How do I get home?' Yugi asked trying not to look or act scared.

The magician raised his eyes brow. 'You never left home.'

Yugi stared up at the dark magician once more completely confused. 'Yugi this is your mind. Or to be specific right now; Atemu's mind.' He explained his voice sounding more and more light or feminine.

'This is Atemu's mind? I don't understand.' Yugi said confused. The other male walked to another door that revealed a room more recent looking than the others. 'His mind is more complex than others. He has to build a wall around his mind to keep others out.' Dark Magician explained.

Yugi looked around it was just what he said, there were many trap doors. So many exits that leads into entrances. 'But why am I here?' Yugi asked.

_Because I sent you here._

Shadi emerged from the shadows of the maze and gave a slight grin. An old key around his neck.

End of chapter ten.

Emi: I am busy lately so it might take longer to do chapters.

Kori: Hey as long as you do at least two a week.

Emi: Don't you mean you -.-

Mitsu: Read and review. Remember to review and read…reading the review… review reading you..


	11. Bakura made himself known

Emi: Why can't I type faster!

Kori: Because you are lazy.

Emi: Why not stab me while you're at it!

Kori: I have looked in to it.

Mitsu: Read and review –holds knife- I mean it. I know you guys who are following this story and aren't reviewing!

Emi: WAIT STOP DON'T SCARE THEM AWAY!

Chapter eleven:

Bakura made himself known.

Yugi walked behind the Dark magician more. Scared of Shadi to his core, who was this man and why did he have a millennium item? Shadi chuckled at Yugi's shyness and moved forward to the dark magician. 'I know you are scared small child. Do not worry I am just here to test your item on behalf of Pegasus himself.' Shadi bowed almost mockingly. He glanced up with a smirk on his face at the Dark Magician. 'I do not know how you have come to be here Dark Magician, but I know you are not meant to be here for this test.' He got up and straitened his spine.

'I will protect Yugi. That is my orders.' The magician crossed his covered arms.

Shadi raised an eye brow, 'Oh? Now who gave you these orders?' He asked probably already knowing who.

Yugi wanted to know too but would rather be able to live if it meant not knowing. 'That is of no concern.' The spell caster scowled.

Shadi glanced at Yugi for a moment then the spell caster not thinking he would have to go against a guardian card. 'I will have your item tested Yugi. Even if I have to force _someone else_ to do so.' Shadi smirked wildly as the millennium key shined a bright light and made him disappear from Atemu's mind.

'Yugi. He will be back. You must leave now.' The spell caster pulled out his long staff from his sleeve. Yugi nodded slowly. 'H-how.' He stuttered out.

'Pharaoh.' Dark Magician turned around and saw Atemu at the entrance of his soul room. Yugi slightly smiled. 'Atemu!'

'Yugi how did you get here?' The pharaoh asked curiously. Yugi looked up at the spell caster to explain since he had no idea what to say. 'Pharaoh. Shadi sent Yugi in to a fever in order to get his mind weak enough to invade. He already did the same to another female wielding the Golden Key.' The magician explained. Atemu raised an eye brow, slightly understanding. Then his red eyes spread open.

'What has he done to my friends?!' Atemu exclaimed.

Yugi started to walk towards Atemu feeling a slight tremor in the ground. 'Calm down. I can say for sure your friend is safe and sound.'

Atemu calmed down a bit at that news. 'Why would he need to test the items? More importantly why use little one? I know much more on the items than anyone.' Atemu tried not to offend Yugi in any way but it was true.

The magician looked down at Yugi, 'Maybe he thinks the humans who hold the items are not good enough or useless.' He sounded unsure. Yugi looked at Atemu who feared the worst.

…

'Ryou do you need any help with those bags?' The elderly clerk asked. Ryou lightly smiled and pushed the bags up higher with his knee. 'N-No thank you sir.' Ryou declined the offer politely. The clerk's face filled with worry as the white haired boy walked out the store and walked to the street light and pressed the walk button with his elbow. When the light turned from the red stop to the green walking man Ryou began to walk forward. A car did not see the sudden change as Ryou was walking across the road. Ryou slightly turned his head to the side in fright as the car almost made contact with him.

'Watch out!' The millennium ring vibrated out a voice. A thread began to materialize from Ryou's pale wrists. Bakura appeared from the ring and tackled Ryou out of the way. Many people were too terrified for Ryou to apparently notice the male that just came out of nowhere. Ryou looked up to see two arms around him helping him across the street. 'Come on your holding up traffic geez!' He pushed Ryou faster.

The feminine male looked at Bakura, they were almost twins! Did he really get hit by the car and he is just hallucinating?

Once they got across the street Bakura pretty much began to punch himself in the face for escaping out of the ring making his existence known. 'Thank you for saving me.' Ryou finally broke the silence. Bakura looked down still punching himself mentally. 'Don't thank me. I had no choice.' He held up his wrist that wasn't carrying Ryou's bags.

Ryou saw the thread that wrapped around his wrists tightly. 'I don't wish to die with you.' He avoided eye contact.

'So. You're from my necklace-'

'Oh Ra do not call my millennium item a necklace!' Bakura interrupted.

'Sorry.' Ryou apologized.

Bakura lowered his eye brows when they got to the door of Ryou's home. 'I- um.' Ryou looked at the door with a questioned look.

'Fine I will go back in the ring. Not a necklace by the way.' He shut his eyes going back in to the item within a few seconds. Ryou knocked on the door and went in.

'_Big Bwother!'_ Ayame shouted coming out of the kitchen. She jumped up and hugged her brother on the waist. 'Ayame.' Ryou said in a loving voice.

'_You twook way too long!' _She whined. Ryou chuckled and walked in to the kitchen and began setting the things in the bags away. 'Ayame I bought you something today.' Ryou smiled.

'_What!' _She squealed out in wonder.

Ryou pulled out of a bag a wrapped up piece of meat. 'I was finally able to buy some steak for us!' He said happily.

'_OH MY GOSH!'_ She hugged her brother again, '_I LOVE YOU BIG BWOTHER!' _She shouted.

Ryou smiled at his sister, although he looked happy he was scared. That person who looked like him. Who was he?

…

Enoyim looked next to her she was hooked up to the machine yet again. 'Don't you have home work like other kids?' She asked irritated. Miyone nodded no slowly her voice not coming out. 'Hey why aren't you talking to me?' Enoyim looked down at Miyone's pale face.

There were tears coming out of her eyes, she kept crying on her research.

'I—I'm trying! I want to make you a body b—but.' She forced her head down on the desk, crying. 'I'm just a stupid girl aren't I?!' She whimpered out crying once more. Enoyim looked at Miyone not able to stop her crying.

''Even if you don't make me a body. You are not useless. I need you here with me to keep me sane.'' Is what she wanted to say but her pride got ahead of her once more and kept her silent.

End of chapter eleven

Yuki: And we return –holds tape measure- And I have not gotten ANY larger! –Throws tape measure out the window-

Rasa: Yuki that was Ikuya's tape measure.

Ikuya: No….! My…Tape…Measure… -falls asleep-

Yuki: She doesn't seem to mind.

Rasa: Yuki. She is saying she wants to kill your in her sleep.

Ikuya: Kill….Read…review…GOD DAMMIT YUKI!


	12. Feelings start to show

Emi: Where is the pharaoh! Where are my pants! Where have all the good men gone!

Kori: And she sings again.

Emi: Where are all the gods!

Kori: In the chapter you did not write yet.

Mitsu: Read and review!

Chapter twelve:

Feelings start to show.

Yugi woke up as usual feeling a bit sluggish, and warm. Wait. Warm? Yugi looked to his side and saw Yami hugging his waist his hair rubbing on Yugi's pajamas. 'Atemu?' Yugi whispered trying to wake him up. He must have been stressed to actually fall asleep last night, and to sleep so soundly it seems wrong to wake him up.

Yugi slightly brushed Atemu's hair from his waist, his skin was getting lighter he was almost Yugi's skin color. 'Atemu. Please wake up.' Yugi begged. The pharaoh slightly opened his red eyes and looked up at Yugi almost happily. 'Oh. Good morning little one you're alright I suppose?' Atemu got up and attempted to stretch. 'Yeah. I feel fine Atemu.' Yugi smiled. Atemu got up and looked at the puzzle with an ache in his chest.

'Atemu what's wrong?' Yugi asked sensing something was wrong. 'I just don't like being in the puzzle so much.' Atemu lowered his eyes. Yugi walked right next to Atemu and looked up at him.

'Atemu I have already said you can go to school with me. We can find a way If you want-'

'Little one I can't…' Atemu looked down at his feet.

Yugi looked at the thread along his wrists, he can't be that far from Atemu but if they have the same classes it should not be a problem. 'I- We can make it work!' Yugi looked up with a confident smile on his face.

Atemu sighed and looked at Yugi he seemed really sure of himself or this plan anyway. 'I will try little one. Although I do not think such a plan would work.' Atemu glanced down at his hands noticing his skin was a lighter color, almost completely pale. He was in deed turning lighter similar to Yugi.

''Now that I think about it. Bakura's skin was dark back then as well and now he is almost pale as a white feather. Then there is Eyo, she has also changed her skin was dark and her hair was long and black touching her toes. But now it only touched her hips.''

His homesickness sank in. He missed his home and all his other friends.

'I guess I could have grandpa help but…I don't know how he would react to a spirit who lives in my body and we can't be more than a foot apart. It seems very far-fetched even if it's true.' Yugi sighed not liking the idea of telling his grandpa that.

'Why does this not happen a lot here?' Atemu asked raising an eye brow. Yugi sighed and put his palm on his cheek. 'Not really.' Yugi sighed.

'You really do have a boring life don't you little one?' Atemu asked of course teasing Yugi.

'I'm not boring you're just very weird.' Yugi argued back. The taller male chuckled and looked down at Yugi, it was too fun to tease him. Hid face would slightly blush and his eye brows would lower down, but that would hide his blue eyes.

'How am I weird?' Atemu asked with a puzzled face.

The smaller male looked up at Atemu at a loss for words. 'Y-You just are!' Yugi looked down blushing. Atemu chuckled once more at his bashful hikari.

'I need a reason little one. Why am I so weird?' Atemu moved closer to Yugi.

Yugi blushed heavily and moved back slightly feeling the wall against his back. 'You're just a strange person Atemu.' Yugi looked up trying to smile lightly.

Atemu leaned down and had his lips a few inches away from Yugi's face.

'I just like teasing you that's all.' The tannish pharaoh moved away from Yugi as if he was just playing around with Yugi the whole time. 'Why-' Yugi put a hand over his face. 'Never mind Atemu.' Yugi sat down to attempt to tie his shoes. Atemu's smile faded when he felt his wrists move as Yugi tied his shoes.

'I-I will try to think of something to tell me grandpa. Then you won't have to be in the puzzle as much anymore.' Yugi finished tying his shoes and got up.

Atemu shut his eyes and went in the puzzle that Yugi placed around his neck.

As the small male went out the door Yugi looked around his room expecting his ''guest'' to come back out. A sigh exited his lips as he started going down stairs.

'Oh Yugi your awake your mom stopped by-'

Yugi's eyes completely opened when he saw his mom sitting on the couch. 'M-Mom why are you here!' Yugi exclaimed terrified his hands starting to tighten up in to fists.

'Yugi I was wondering if you could live me again. I have a better house now and-'

'No.' Yugi simply answered. His voice going to yell at any minute.

'Please Yugi I promise I will be a great mother and grandpa won't live forever Yugi.' His mom smiled getting up out of the couch to hug Yugi.

_No. Stay away from Yugi!_

Yugi felt his body go limp for a second then stiffen up fast. 'Stay away from me.' Yugi's voice sounded lower and more demented. The mom backed up slowly as Yugi walked off.

'Yugi?' Grandpa asked confused.

Yugi walked outside his eyes a dark red color, 'Yugi?' Atemu's voice came out of Yugi's mouth. Yugi was able to gain control of his body as his eyes turned normal. Yugi looked down at the puzzle confused and worried. Does this mean Atemu could take over whenever he wanted, but why did Atemu take over?

'Atemu why did you take over my body? I think I could have handled that by myself.' Yugi said in a light voice.

'I-I apologize Yugi. I did not mean to I just did not like how she was getting so close.' Atemu was starting to feel bad after realizing what he just did.

Yugi nodded no really fast, 'No I really appreciate it Atemu thank you.' Yugi smiled.

'Y-Your welcome Yugi.' Atemu said speaking through Yugi's puzzle.

End of chapter twelve.

Kori: So you're finally moving along the plot now, as in Atemu is finally interested in Yugi?

Emi: Yep…

Kori: Hurry up already then! Its chapter 12 and nobody have confessed yet.

Emi: Fine but I am trying as hard as I can.

Mitsu: Read and review.


	13. Atemu's confession part one

Emi: Atemu and Yugi at school…

Kori: Oh god no.

Emi: What! There is no plot twists here! –Hides laptop behind back-

Kori: I am staying in bed today.

Mitsu: Read review and find a pillow.

Chapter thirteen:

Atemu's confession part one.

Atemu's face looked puzzled as he glanced down at the new school uniform in front of him. 'Little one how did you get me in to your school?' Atemu asked picking up the buttoned shirt. Yugi wiped some sweat from his forehead and smiled lightly. 'I told my grandpa that you had nowhere else to go and he said you could stay here for as long as you wish.' He explained. Atemu set down the uniform and began to take off his clothes. The smaller male's face went bright red as he turned around to the other direction.

'That still does not answer my question. How did you get me in to your school little one?' Atemu sighed slipping on the white shirt. 'Grandpa helped me and I told them that you were not used to life at public school so they made sure we had the same classes.' Yugi continued talking. Atemu groaned and put on the blazer. 'Little one do not make me ask again.' The pharaoh started to sound the slightest bit annoyed.

'Grandpa got you in there but he does not know you live here yet so stay quiet.' Yugi turned his head slightly and saw Atemu withdrawing his pants. 'AH!' Yugi screamed turning right back around.

Atemu began to chuckle, why was he so embarrassed about little things? Not that Atemu wanted Yugi not to be it was adorable.

'Warn me when you're taking off your pants alright!' Yugi snapped out.

'I am taking off my pants little one.' Atemu almost busted out laughing.

'Not now! I meant next time!' Yugi blushed embarrassed.

Atemu began to laugh as he slipped on his uniform pants. 'I think I have it done little one.' Atemu said unsure. Yugi turned around and saw Atemu in a school uniform; he almost had everything right except for he missed a button when he was putting on his under shirt. 'Atemu you forgot a button.' Yugi sighed walking up to Atemu starting to un-button his shirt.

'See you have to have them right or it will look strange ok?' Yugi asked looking up at Atemu.

Atemu looked down at Yugi who was buttoning his shirt correctly, it was slightly embarrassing but he did not mind in the end. 'Thank you.' Atemu smiled.

'It's no problem really.'

''Actually this is a big problem. I feel like I am going pass out from embarrassment.'' Yugi thought finishing helping Atemu.

Yugi tried to get as far away from Atemu as possible at this point. This was about one-foot away at the most. 'I hope you keep the uniform clean alright Atemu.' Yugi looked up at the ceiling with such a red face similar to a rose or a tomato.

'I promise I will.'

Yugi turned around and looked at his Yami with a light brush still on his face. 'You better not lie to me. That uniform is hard to clean and I have to do laundry around here!' Yugi leaned backwards against his TV.

'I still have some concerns myself. We won't be able to be apart by that much and some people might wonder what's going on.' Yugi thought of what people might think.

Atemu looked at Yugi, who was wearing the same uniform as him. Of course when Atemu was hiding in the puzzle and under a pillow.

'Yugi it's time for school hurry up!' Yugi's grandfather yelled from downstairs.

Atemu went in the puzzle for the moment as Yugi walked downstairs. Grandpa looked at Yugi and quickly asked when Atemu was supposed to come by.

(Again if you get confused; Grandpa does not know Atemu lives with Yugi yet)

'Uh. After school he should be here. But he is very shy grandpa.' Yugi slightly laughed. The elderly male smiled and pulled out a small box lunch. 'Here for you and your friend.' He gave Yugi the very nice smelling lunch.

'Wow! Thanks so much grandpa!' Yugi exclaimed giving his grandfather then walking outside.

'Yugi can I come out now?' Atemu asked anxiously. Yugi nodded no and looked forward trying not to look like he was crazily talking to his puzzle. 'Not yet. Grandpa might see you.' Yugi whispered lightly then waited till he crossed the street and went around the corner. There was a slight blind spot behind three trees in front of a giant building. 'Ok you can come out now.' Yugi announced.

There was a slight flash as Atemu came out of the millennium puzzle. 'Thank you.' Atemu smiled.

'Come on we need to hurry or we will be late!' Yugi began to race across the side walk followed by Atemu. 'Little one, do not run or you will fall down.' The pharaoh warned. Yugi sighed and slowed down waiting for Atemu to catch up.

'Yug?' A familiar accent was heard behind him.

'Oh hi Joey!' Yugi said enthusiastically then turned to Joey's sweet sister. 'Good morning Serenity.' He greeted again. The two siblings both stared up at Atemu who was suddenly in a bad mood. 'Uh. Hi.' Joey greeted back not amused by Atemu's face.

'Who is your friend Yugi?' Serenity asked politely.

'Uh. He is my _old_ friend from Egypt, Atemu.' Yugi introduced. Serenity nodded and greeted Atemu and glared at Joey. 'Hi Tem.' Joey smirked.

Atemu's eyes widened, 'What?'

'That is your new nick name; Tem, or Temmy if you want.' Joey joked.

'I only want to be called by my name if possible.' Atemu sighed trying not to sound rude as hell or like Bakura.

'Come on please Temmy tem!' Joey teased more. Atemu felt slightly distressed at the moment almost like vomiting. 'Joey don't tease him come on we have to walk now!' Yugi grabbed Atemu's hand and yanked him next to him.

'Are you ok Atemu?' Yugi asked it must be a lot to take in on his first day. 'Oh. Uh yes little one-'

'Yugi.' The small male interrupted.

'What?'

'Please call me Yugi at school. B-but after school.' Yugi began to blush. Atemu looked down and cleared his throat a few times. 'That is fine Yugi.'

Joey began asking questions about Egypt and about Atemu's resemblance to Yugi. 'It is coincidence that we look alike.' Atemu looked at the school in front of him. His heart was pounding loudly, what was he supposed to do? Yugi worked so hard to get him into this school but what if he messed up?

'Atemu come on we have first period to go to ok?' Yugi tugged Atemu ahead through the courtyard. Many gasps were made by a few girls and even a couple of guys. 'Yugi. Why are they looking at me strangely?' Atemu asked feeling un-comfortable. 'Maybe because you're really tan Atemu that's rare here.' Yugi explained as some girls walked passed Atemu blushing.

'No Yugi. It's because they find him attractive.' Serenity lightly giggled.

Atemu lightly blushed and attempted to hide behind Yugi, 'Atemu.' Yugi lightly gasped.

'I don't like them looking at me like that it's embarrassing.' The pharaoh looked at the many girls and boys watching Yugi's look alike cower behind him. 'You look tough but you're just a teddy bear aren't cha Temmy Tem?' Joey asked in a teasing tone as the walked in to the class room.

'I-I just…I'm not used to so many strangers at one time.' Atemu looked around and waited for Yugi to sit down and sat next to him. The door slid open right after Joey came in; a smell of shampoo entered the room. 'Oh. Good morning Yugi and Joey-'Miyone stopped in her tracks seeing Atemu right next to Yugi wearing a school uniform.

'Atemu!' She almost screamed out. She cleared her throat, 'Oh hello Atemu.' She sent a slight ''what the hell did you do!'' Look.

The teacher came in and looked at Atemu strangely for a moment like we was going to say something. 'Class we have a new student today, if you could introduce yourself At-Atem-Ate—'

'Atemu.' The pharaoh helped the teacher pronounce his name.

'Oh Atemu, would you mind getting up and introducing yourself to the class?' He asked with a light smile. Atemu took a deep breath and got up slightly, ''Remember what little one told you what to say ok!''

Yugi moved his hand a little bit more to the side to give Atemu some moving room. 'I am Atemu. Please treat me well.' Atemu bowed down politely then sat back down after hearing some chuckles. The teacher probably wondered what Atemu's last name was. 'Now get settled down. Since we have a new student how about we just do free time today to introduce everyone and catch up on missing work.' The teacher smiled getting some cheers from the class.

When people started talking Miyone glared at Yugi once more. 'Why did you enroll your Yami at school? Yugi I can't even tell you how many the ways this could go wrong!' Miyone tried to avoid raising her voice.

'Miyone don't worry I thought this through.' Yugi smiled to reassure both Atemu and the small female. 'Fine. I trust you for now. But you'd better duck at ANY sign of trouble or I will kick both your butts.' She growled.

'Wait. Enoyim?' Yugi looked at the female confused.

Miyone looked up slightly then an almost evil smile went on her face. 'Yep. I am going to school for Miyone today so she can rest.' Enoyim's more loud and boyish voice rang out.

'And you get on to us?' Atemu chuckled.

'Hey! No I wasn't I just… Don't like the idea of you going to school ok. Damn. Shut up.' Enoyim began to pout slightly. The Gear key started to ring a little bit, and then a small flash went off in the female Yami's eyes.

End of chapter thirteen

Emi: I need sleep.

Kori: No. You need to feed the fan girls. GET ATEMU TO CONFESS ALREADY.

Emi: I will next chapter alright?

Kori: Start writing now!

Mitsu: Read and review.


	14. Atemu's confession part two

Yuki: To be the very best. Like no one ever was. To write them all is our real test, to plot them is our cause. Will travel across the land, writing far and wide! All these fanfictions, to understand the words just inside. FANFICTION! It's just you and me; I know it's my destiny!

Rasa: Fanfiction, Oh you're my best friend, in yaoi we must defend!

Yuki: Fanfiction, a place so true. Our lemons will pull us through!

Rasa: You teach me and I'll teach you, FANFICTION, GOTTA WRITE THEM ALL! FANFICTION!

Mitsu: You have to read and review! FANFICTION!

Chapter fourteen:

Atemu's confession part two.

It was finally lunch time, and it was a bit stressful since it was Atemu's first day of school in over three-thousand years. 'I understand this part but where do you put the X?' Atemu asked pointing to Yugi's homework. 'It goes behind the thirty-two.' Yugi wrote it down to show his ''friend'' what basic algebra was. 'Ah! Now I get it.' Atemu started writing down more notes.

'Yugi. I think Temmy's brain is working wrong. You are not supposed to like school or work.' Joey said taking a bite of his lunch.

'I know but he is really good at it.' Yugi pulled out the two lunch bags. 'Here Atemu you have to eat.' Yugi put the bag in front of him.

Atemu sighed and opened the bag starting to look at the food very strangely. 'What's this?' Atemu whispered pulling out a sandwich with some fruit and left over rice. 'It's ok to eat it.' Yugi whispered back. Joey looked at the two suspiciously. 'You two are a little too close.' Joey smirked.

'We are?' Yugi slightly blushed beginning to eat his sandwich. 'Oh yeah. So what about it Temmy Tem? Do you like my friend here?' Joey leaned in about to laugh. Atemu lowered his head and looked back at his hand.

'Quit teasing him Joey.' Miyone growled smacking Joey upside the forehead. Yugi almost forgot that Enoyim took over Miyone's body for the day. 'Eh! But it's true.' Joey teased once more. Atemu slightly tightened his hands in to Yugi's pale hands.

'I-'Atemu cleared his throat then took a bite of his food. 'I don't know what you are talking about.' Atemu began to eat more. Miyone's face was slightly amused like Joey's face.

'Please leave him alone you two!' Yugi sighed.

'Hey isn't that Ryou?' Joey asked looking at the young white haired male walking towards Miyone. 'Uh. I have to quickly do something with Ryou I must take my leave.' Miyone smiled walking off.

'Well I don't want to leave you two love birds alone but I told my sister that I would me her real quick.' Joey left his tray at the table for Yugi or Atemu to pick up for him. 'God. Atemu I'm sorry that he was saying all those things. He really has the wrong idea doesn't he?' Yugi asked then stopped moving when Atemu was being lightly awkward.

'I don't think it is that far-fetched Yugi.' Atemu's voice changed lower and more mature. 'What?' Yugi looked up confused. 'I said, I love-'

'I'm back! Miss me you guys!' Miyone came back sitting down at Joey's spot and sneaking some bites of his food. There was a large blush between Yugi and the pharaoh. 'How did things go with Ryou?' Atemu asked trying to seem calm. 'That was actually Bakura. He took over Ryou's body like I did with Miyone. He asked me to watch out for someone going after everyone with the contract, oh and he was the one who hired Shadi just to get to us.' Miyone reached down and gripped on her counterfeit millennium item.

Atemu looked at his friend with wide eyes almost in anger. 'He is coming back then?' Atemu tried not to stress his voice considering he almost confessed to Yugi. 'He might have already gone after Marik. But Yami Marik is very strong; he won't go down without a fight.' Miyone smiled leaning back in her chair taking another bite of Joey's food. 'Of course no one is as strong as me.'

'Bakura might disagree with that comment.' Atemu chuckled. Miyone's eyes lit up in anger, 'What! No one can beat me! Especially that little albino thief!' She growled slamming her feet on the ground. 'Why don't you tell him that then?' Atemu chuckled. Her face lit up in anger, 'I will!' She got up and began to walk to Ryou no doubt she was going to kick Ryou's butt.

'So. Bakura and that lady both took over Miyone and Ryou's body for the day?' Yugi asked confused seeing the two people more shy then him yell and yank each other's hair. Atemu chuckled and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. 'That seems to be the case.' Atemu looked down at Yugi.

Another awkward silence filled the air.

'Uh. Atemu what were you going to say earlier?' Yugi asked looking up with his blue eyes and red cheeks. 'I-I said' the pharaoh stopped himself quickly and placed a finger on Yugi's chin. 'I'll tell you at home alright Yugi?' Atemu decided to leave his small counterpart in suspense for a while just for some fun.

'But I want to know though!' Yugi whined.

'Too bad. You have to wait.' Atemu shut his eyes beginning to eat again.

'Fine but I want to know though it seemed important.' Yugi sighed. His eyes opened once more, 'Oh yeah. I have to make that wish soon don't I?' Yugi started to pout. Atemu raised an eye brow confused, 'Why don't you want make a wish Yugi?' Atemu asked really liking grandpa's cooking.

'I just don't want anything right now. How about you?' Yugi turned his head to Atemu.

'Me?'

'Yeah what do you want?' Yugi nodded slowly as the tan male stopped eating and looked at him with a stern look on his face. 'Yugi. Don't waste your wish on me.' Atemu almost commanded.

Yugi lowered his head a bit depressed he ticked Atemu off, 'I just think that I could help you somehow. Anything that would help you be happy-'

Atemu leaned down to where his face was directly in front of Yugi's staring him down. 'If you want me to be happy than you have to be happy.' Atemu said in a deeper voice. The small Hikari backed up slightly, 'Why is my happiness so important?' Yugi asked.

'You have to wait for that answer.' Atemu smirked returning his head up to normal height.

'YOU BITCH!' A loud voice was heard through the crowd of people surrounding Miyone and another girl. 'You stay away from Ryou!' She screamed angrily attempting to hit Miyone's body. 'Why should I? I don't give a damn about you stalker fan girls! Get a life!' Miyone grabbed the girl's arms and twisted them behind her back holding her like a police officer would. 'Come on. I'm taking your ass to the principal's office.' She growled dragging the girl in front of her.

'Uh. What just happened?' Ryou looked confused. Miyone started to mumble slightly as she dragged the squirming girl down the hallways. 'He switched back to Ryou at the last minute so I couldn't hit him. Damn it all.' She growled throwing the girl in to the office.

…

'Oh who is it?' Grandpa asked walking to the door. 'It's me!' Yugi smiled waiting for the door to open. The elderly man opened the door letting Yugi and Atemu inside. Grandpa almost had a heart attack at how much the two males looked alike. 'Good afternoon sir.' Atemu bowed then straitened his back once more. 'Oh call me Grandpa! It is nice to meet you Atemu.' Solomon held his hand out. Atemu reached out and accepted the handshake. 'It is a pleasure to meet you as well.' Atemu released his hand and stood up strait.

'Well I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my grandson. He snores and watches TV almost all night sometimes.' Grandpa laughed out jolly like.

'Grandpa!' Yugi exclaimed after hearing Atemu chuckle.

'Ok now I heard from Yugi your luggage got lost in the airport correct?' Grandpa asked raising an eye brow. The tan male nodded a bit disappointed. 'If you want we can get you some clothes this weekend?' Grandpa walked over to the calendar.

'I-I couldn't allow that your already doing so much for me.' His voice came out flustered.

'Nonsense. You can't fit in Yugi's clothes and what are you going to do when you have to wash your uniform?' Solomon crossed his arms slightly amused. 'I don't know.' Atemu sighed.

'Then this weekend we can get you some clothes alright?'

'Yes Grandfather.'

Yugi walked Atemu upstairs slightly giggling. 'Atemu I didn't know you were so shy around everyone.' Yugi teased. Atemu's face went slightly red, 'I don't know most people here. Of course I would be nervous!' Atemu exclaimed.

'Sorry!' Yugi started laughing. 'Hey stop laughing!' Atemu pushed Yugi in to the bed room playfully.

''Crap.'' Atemu just remembered his and Yugi's wrists were connected so…

THUD!

Atemu acted fast in pushing Yugi above him so he could cushion his fall. 'Oh my god Atemu are you alright!' Yugi exclaimed pushing himself up seeing Atemu cringe a bit in pain. 'D-Don't move.' Atemu grinded his teeth together. 'Then how will you get up?' Yugi asked as Atemu leaned up slowly gripping on Yugi's shoulders. 'Now you can get up-' Atemu smiled.

'No.'

The puzzled male looked at Yugi dead in the eyes. 'Not until you tell me what you were going to say earlier.' Yugi crossed his arms refusing to move off of Atemu's legs. 'Little one please-'

'Tell me.' Yugi said with seriousness in his voice. Atemu stayed quiet for a moment and shut his eyes slowly. 'I don't know how to say it.' Atemu tried to turn his head away. 'Why! Did I do something wrong?' Yugi asked with some guilt in his voice.

'No you didn't! It's me!' Atemu snapped.

'Say what's on your mind or I won't know!' Yugi blurted out.

Two hands wrapped around Yugi's back as he was pulled in to a fierce kiss. Atemu gripped on tighter and finally released Yugi after a few seconds. Yugi sat there completely red, eyes in a daze, and slightly trembling in the legs.

'I love you.'

End of chapter fourteen

Yuki: WE MUST SAVE THE WORLD!

Emi: HELL YEAH! FLAMINGO CANON GO!

Kori: I will never understand how you deal with Yuki.

Rasa: Oh but I'm sure they mean well-

Yuki: WE MUST STOP THE EVIL PUMPKIN KING FROM ENSLAVING THE WORLD WITH WATERMELONS!

Mitsu: Read review and bring a tranquilizer.


	15. A night of confessions

Yuki: HALT EVIL PUMPKIN LORD! YOUR REIGN OF TERROR ENDS NOW! –Shoots Yaoi canon-

Rasa: Wait-

Yuki: OH NO IT'S ONE OF HIS EVIL MINIONS!

Rasa: That's a potato-

Yuki: RUN BEFORE IT MURDERS YOU RASA!

Mitsu: -Aims tranquilizer at Yuki- Stand still….and review.

Chapter fifteen:

A night of confessions.

The room stood still and quiet for nearly ten minutes. Yugi was leaning against the wall blushing and confused. 'I'm sorry.' Atemu apologized reaching his hand to Yugi's cheek. 'Don't apologize. I'm just a little bit surprised you like me.' Yugi looked up he was slightly trembling, not with fear though but with happiness. 'Why?' Atemu asked brushing his fingers through Yugi's hair.

'You're so much better than me and you have more friends too. I would think you'd like to be with someone more cute or smart.' Yugi sighed slightly liking how Atemu's hand felt as it went through his hair. 'Who says you are not smart or cute?' Atemu leaned down to Yugi's face.

'A lot of people-'

'They are stupid then.' Atemu interrupted. Yugi gasped slightly as Atemu moved both his hands around Yugi's arms. 'You have pale skin that always feels smooth, your face is adorable like an innocent child, a light streak of red goes around your face whenever you get embarrassed, and I find you irresistible.' Atemu leaned forward and kissed the small boy on the forehead.

'I love you little one. I cannot lie to you about this feeling.' Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi pulling him in to a tight hug.

'Are you sure? I mean I'm annoying and I am not really used to anything romantic.' Yugi asked his heart racing. Atemu pressed his mouth against Yugi's ear, 'Of course but little one you are not annoying to me.' Atemu leaned his head on Yugi's chest and laid there quietly.

'Then if you don't mind me that much. Would you want to date or something?' Yugi tried not to breathe heavily since Atemu was on his chest. 'Of course, but one question.' Atemu curled his legs inward more.

'What is it?' Yugi asked hesitantly.

'What is a date?' Atemu looked up utterly confused.

…

'Miyone! You need sleep I can't fill in for you at school that much!' Enoyim was holding up a keyboard to a computer over her head. 'Please give it back Enoyim.' Miyone glared up not even going to try to reach for it. 'No. You sleep now!' Enoyim snapped back almost teasing her pale hikari. 'Enoyim I just need a couple more hours-'

'No you have two MINUTES to get your butt in bed now.' Enoyim placed the keyboard behind her back and glared down. The small female's eyes began to droop down as she yawned. 'I am almost done though.' Miyone said while she yawned.

The tall used-to-be-princess glared down not liking Miyone not obeying. Enoyim set the keyboard to on a desk behind her and quickly swooped up Miyone in her arms. 'You're going to bed now or I will get duct tape.' Enoyim growled holding the girl bridal style and taking her out of the research room.

'Enoyim please-'

'I said sleepy time!'

Enoyim carried her across the hallway in to her bed room, and set her down on her incredibly large bed. 'Now go to sleep!' Enoyim commanded guarding her door.

'I need my pajamas.' Miyone whimpered getting out of the bed slowly only to be pushed back down by her taller counterpart. 'No. I will get them.'

Enoyim walked over to the large closet. 'Why do you have so many clothes? I don't see you wear half this girly crap.' She pulled out two t-shirts, a pair of shorts, and some long pants.

'It's from Miyu. She keeps buying me clothes I will never wear!' Miyone was referring to her mother by her first name. 'Here put these on and then go to sleep alright Miyone.' Enoyim sighed.

Miyone nodded and looked at Enoyim with a slightly puzzled face. 'Hey Enoyim how come our connecting rope is longer than Yugi's and his Yami?' Miyone asked. (Yugi and Atemu can only be a foot apart while our lovely little females can be up to four feet apart)

'Well the line lengthens after you make the wish, then it slowly gets longer due to time.' Enoyim explained a bit confused. Miyone started to put the blankets over herself as she changed in to her pajamas. 'You don't sound so sure. Aren't you the one who made the contract?' Miyone sighed.

'Hey. I just made the Golden Key not the contract. It came by itself.' Enoyim defended herself.

'How did you make the key by the way? I though the real items came from the souls of thieves.' Miyone started asking more.

'I tried to make mine as same as the items as possible. So yes I did use souls to make the dark magic to form my key.' Enoyim looked down to the smaller female.

…

'Ayame make sure you take a bath before bed ok!' Ryou called from the living room. A tiny female ran down the hallway wearing a towel around her. 'OKWAY!' She shouted back running in to the bathroom. Ryou began to giggle as he heard her singing over the running water.

'_You're such a great mother ne?' _

The millennium ring slowly vibrated as the spirit residing inside of it came out with a smirk on his face. 'Hello Bakura.' Ryou greeted reaching for the remote.

'Yo _gracious_ landlord!' Bakura chuckled falling back on the couch feeling some comfort. 'L-Landlord?' Ryou stuttered out never getting why Bakura called him that. 'Yeah except I am not paying you money to live in your body against my will.' The thief glared down.

'Oh but why do you go in the ring all the time?' Ryou asked putting his pale hands together, 'You can stay out here and we could be friends.'

Bakura's ears rang with the word ''friends'' he lowered his head a bit dumbfounded. He only ever had been friends with people like Atemu, Eyo, Marik, and Yami Marik. (Maybe Miyone if she didn't want to slam him in to a car so bad) They were all so strong willed but Ryou was innocent.

'Friends.' Bakura looked at Ryou almost offended. 'Why would you want to be friends with a stranger don't you understand anything about me?' Bakura growled.

'Miyone and her friend told me a lot. Like how you were a thief back in Egypt after your village was destroyed, but then you became friends with important people like a pharaoh and a princess.' Ryou explained.

Sadly that was not the whole story.

'You're almost right. But you forgot something.' Bakura chuckled. Ryou looked up slightly with his light brown eyes. 'What?' He asked confused.

'I killed many people. I had to atone for my crimes so I was hired by a high ranked up official and I killed anyone who she thought was in her way.' Bakura's face quivered in disgust. The smaller frailer male looked at Bakura with pity but then changed with sorrow. 'You didn't want to though. What do you think I would do? Leave you alone? I don't think I can do that.' Ryou placed his hand on Bakura's face.

'It's ok Bakura.'

Bakura's eyes snapped open fast.

''_its ok my son…Please stop crying.'_'

End of chapter fifteen

Emi: Now evil potato minion. Tell us where princess radish is!

Potato: _Your princess is in another castle._

Kori: WAIT IT TALKS!

Emi: WE MUST GO TO LIKE TWELVE OTHER CASTLES AND THEN FINALLY RESCUE HER!

Kori: How-

Mitsu: Read and review. –tapes tranquilized Yuki to wall-


	16. Alcohol and a Cosplay café

Ikuya: The princess might be in the castle over there. It is a long journey and you can only carry with you one item.

Rasa: I brought a loaf of bread, so when I get hungry, I'll have something to eat.

Kori: I brought a water bottle, so that when I get thirsty, I'll have something to drink

Emi: I brought a car door, so when it gets hot, I can roll down the window!

Mitsu: Let see what happens in this chapter. –Carries MK-47-

Chapter sixteen:

Alcohol and a Cosplay café.

Yugi didn't need to wake up early this morning. It was Saturday; Atemu had attended school for about two days and was almost familiar with everything. Although he keeps feeling the need to freak out with the announcements come on over the intercom.

''_Yugi what is that!''_

''_It's just the announcements…''_

''_IT NEEDS TRIBUTE!''_

Yugi sighed as he felt Atemu who stopped sleeping yet again. He was sleeping for a couple of days but now he just sits there with his eyes open. 'Atemu go to sleep.' Yugi groaned pressing the side of his head in to a pillow. Atemu leaned up slightly and looked at the window seeing it was morning already. He was starting to get used to Yugi waking up and then putting on his uniform (Of course Atemu had to hide in the puzzle under the orders of bashful Yugi)

'I am not tired.' Atemu pouted gripping on to Yugi's stomach. A slight blush danced on the smaller male's face, 'Yes you are. You're getting dark circles around your eyes.' Yugi turned around seeing the slightly more visible circles he just mentioned. 'It is because my skin is lighter now.' Atemu explained showing his skin color.

Yugi sighed. Atemu was indeed a horrible liar he always slightly gripped tighter when he was lying. Yugi heard his cell phone slightly vibrate. 'Who would text me at-'

Yugi stopped when he looked at the clock, it was almost noon. 'Oh.' Yugi felt slightly embarrassed as he reached over Atemu and picked up his small phone from his bed side table.

_UKNOWN NUMBER XXX-XXX-XXXX_

It was probably a wrong number accident but he checked anyway.

"_**Hi Yugi!**_

_**Sorry to disturb you but this is Marik. I hope you still remember me. \( ^ . ^)/ **_

_**But then again. Who can forget about me! Well I need help at a café because some of my co-workers are busy today and I need some extra help. Please respond if you can. BYE!**_

_**OH! WAIT! I forgot… Ryou & Bakura are going and Enoyim/Miyone might come too.**_

Yugi felt a shiver go up his back. How the hell did Marik know his number? 'What is wrong little one?' Atemu leaned up checking Yugi's phone (although he has no idea what a phone is) Yugi looked down at Atemu, he was always wondering what his ''little one'' was doing.

'Uh. Marik needs a favor apparently. Something about a café?' Yugi sounded confused. The pharaoh glanced at Yugi confused then shrugged. 'I would prefer to have you to myself today little one. But if you want to help I will happily oblige.' Atemu stretched out his arms.

'Really? I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do Atemu.' A slight amount of guilt filled his voice.

'I am alright with it little one.' Atemu leaned in kissing Yugi on the forehead.

…

Miyone was wearing her very short black hair curled inward at the bottom, her shirt was a long sleeved white shirt with some of the buttons undone, and a long set of black pants that made her look almost professional. 'Enoyim I lost one of my contacts.' She called out lightly looking on the ground making sure not to step on the missing contact. The tall female groaned. 'Just wear your damn glasses.' Enoyim opened the top drawer pulling out her glasses' case.

'B-but they make me look younger.' Miyone knew this because she always had to give her age when going to PG-13 movies. She was a freshman but looked like a middle scholar with her large black glasses with a pink fake diamond on the sides.

Enoyim went next to Miyone and pulled out the glasses forcing them on her shut eyes. 'Enoyim I don't want to go out and wear these in public again.' She growled.

Enoyim stood up tall her hands on her hips. Unlike Miyone's more mature professional clothes, she wore a spaghetti strapped t-shirt and some boy's shorts. Her hair was put up in a large pony tail tied back with a rubber band probably going to break any second.

Snap.

(I did say any second didn't I?)

Enoyim growled and took a look at her hair then the broken rubber band on the ground. She reached over to the bed side table and grabbed a tie back putting it around her black hair nicely. 'I hate this long hair.' Enoyim growled scratching the bangs out repeatedly. Miyone fixed her glasses and looked up. 'I like it. You look like you put a lot of work in to it. It's very cute.' Her face slightly went red and her lips curled in to a smile.

''That's why I keep it long.''

The two females finally got ready and walked outside the bedroom. Another teen came out of the bedroom across from Miyone's wooden door.

'Kyoko…' Miyone bowed and walked off dragging Enoyim along with her. Kyoko's hair unlike everyone else in the hallway was long, curly, and blonde. This was very strange and it struck anger in to Miyone every time she saw her sibling's appearance. 'Miyone would you want to play with me today? Mom got me a new dress-'

'No Kyoko I have to go somewhere with Enoyim.' Miyone snapped angrily.

'Oh hello Enoyim!' Kyoko smiled frailly. Enoyim gave a small grunt and a nod. 'Tell Miyu I will be with Enoyim and I will not be in the research lab today.' Miyone ordered walking out of the room.

Kyoko stood there and twirled the blond hair that was on her shoulder. 'Fine Miyone.' Her voice came down lower.

'You could be nicer. She is your sister.' Enoyim patted the small female on the head. Miyone pushed her glasses up more then made a small growl. 'No she is not my sister. I don't have a sister just a dead brother. That thing in there is something Miyu created for her own selfish wishes.'

'Whatever but remember one thing Miyone,' Enoyim looked down to Miyone with a stern look on her face. 'You're stuck with that pain forever. The pain of death and the want to live. Kyoko has last that feeling of wanting to live.'

…

'Yugi! Atemu! Here! Here!' Marik called out waving over the counter of the small café. The closed sign up for ten more minutes. Next to Marik was the oh so silent Yami Marik, who basically only spoke when spoken to or felt like it. 'Hello Marik, Yami Marik.' Yugi waved happily looking at the two blonde haired almost twins.

Marik has a short sleeved black shirt and small shorts showing off his shaved legs. Yami Marik was covering as much skin as he could he even wore a long turtle neck black shirt and some long black jeans. 'What do you need help with?' Atemu cut strait to the point. 'Well we need about six waiters today, five male and one female.' Marik counted out some clothes boxes on the shelf.

'Which one would suit little Yugi Mar Mar? Marik asked using his nickname for Yami Marik. '…Number three…' He said quietly yawning.

'OH MY RA! Such a great choice!' Marik squealed handing Yugi the box.

Yugi slid open the lid and began to blush slightly. 'I will not wear this under any circumstances.' Yugi said in a dull tone.

'Atemu here is yours please convince Yugi.' Marik begged.

'If he does not want to. Do not force him.' Atemu gave a bit of an intimidating aura. Yami Marik glared down at Yugi and crossed his arms. 'So you're saying you want everyone else to have to work more because you do not like the costume?' He said in a tone that would scare small children. A pang of guilt went through Yugi as he looked at the costume. He sighed, 'Where's the changing room?' Yugi asked.

Marik's face was filled with glee as he quickly jumped over the counter and pointed to the door next to the bathrooms. 'There! There! OH THANK YOU YUGI! Oh and you also Atemu!' Marik squealed he was more childish than anyone Yugi met.

The two males went in the changing room and opened the boxes once more.

'I guess this is some kind of Cosplay cafe?' Yugi asked confused. (Atemu does not know what Cosplay or what a café is for that matter) Atemu shrugged and began to take the clothes out of his box and looked puzzled. 'I guess we'd better hurry.' Yugi said quietly beginning to change only to feel a shiver go through his spine. 'Uh Atemu can you-'

'Little one. I promise I won't try anything so please just change alright?' Atemu asked with some sadness in his voice. Yugi's eyes got large once more, 'NO WAIT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I trust you I'm just a bit shy…' Yugi blushed earning a chuckle from Atemu.

'You're cute Yugi so please just hurry up and change.' Atemu smiled withdrawing his coat off. Yugi turned around and started to take off his shirt and reached in to the box and quickly put on the long white thin shirt that was thick enough where you could not see Yugi's skin but still the sleeves were really large and went longer than Yugi's hands.

Atemu took off his undershirt and placed it neatly on the table next to him, he tried to sound mature but really the situation was that he was changing clothes in the same room as the boy he loves, he tried not to come across as a pervert near Yugi.

Atemu put on a tight black leather shirt, with a choker (he figured out it was too big to be a bracelet so he snapped it on his neck) His pants were incredibly tight and uncomfortable to move in. 'Little one how do you put these things on?' Atemu asked as Yugi was undoing his own pants. 'Uh wait a sec.' Yugi pulled his pants back up and looked at Atemu and almost passed out.

Atemu was blushing slightly not knowing whether this looked 'nice' or not. 'I can't put these things on.' Atemu pointed to the complex boots in front of him.

Yugi chuckled and took the right boot off the ground and walked up to Atemu getting on his knees. He slipped the boot on Atemu's boot zipping it up, then tying it, and finally buckling it. No wonder Atemu was so confused; these clothes were the things you only saw in animes. 'You think you got it down?' Yugi looked up seeing Atemu watch him cautiously. 'What's wrong Atemu?' Yugi asked rising up a bit higher and slightly put his hand on Atemu's knee. Yugi was getting up more and slowly leaned in on Atemu to fix his choker.

'Don't.' Atemu snapped.

The small teen backed up slightly a bit shocked. Atemu NEVER raised his voice to Yugi like that before. 'Little one I promised I would not do anything. I don't think I can control myself in some situations.' Atemu had traces of lust in his eyes.

Yugi looked down slightly and hugged Atemu by the neck. 'I won't ever hate you if that is what you're afraid of. I can't hate you because I lo-'Yugi started blushing immensely.

'Little one I…Just finish changing.' Atemu began to look at Yugi with disappointment. Yugi ran over to his box and took out the pants and quickly slipped them on, after taking off his pants from home.

'HELLO MIYO AND EYO!' Marik screamed followed by some tumbling noises probably from a certain hikari jumping over the counter. Yugi walked out along with Atemu only to hear a series of squeals and giggles.

Enoyim was actually enjoying Atemu's leather outfit, and felt like she had to treat Yugi as a little kid.

Marik was screaming how good they looked and how he wanted to kidnap Yugi. 'Uh…' Yugi stuttered out hiding behind Atemu.

Yami Marik was indifferent.

Miyone was red in the face realizing this was a Cosplay café. 'I'M GOING HOME!' Miyone shouted running in the opposite direction. A knife was thrown at the wall and stuck in there like a nail. 'What was that about going home?' Yami Marik said with a smirk on his face.

'He is nuts…' Miyone quivered walking back to her taller counterpart. Yugi counted for a second. 'Wait I thought you said you needed five boys and only one girl.' Yugi sounded confused. Marik waved his hand then pointed to Enoyim with a giant smile on his face. 'We have our fifth man right here!'

'I will kill you in your sleep Marik. I'm flat not a man.' She growled. 'Miss A-cup…' Yami Marik chuckled.

'OI!' Enoyim snapped. 'Come on. It's either that or we have to make Miyone the man and she can't fit the suit.' Marik begged with big brown eyes. 'Whatever but I want free booze.' She growled picking up her and Miyone's costume and walking angrily into the changing room. 'Wait. Are anyone here actually old enough to drink?' Yugi asked.

'Old enough?' Atemu tilted his head.

'You have to be twenty one years old to drink here Atemu.' Yugi explained. 'I'm over three thousand I guess I'm old enough.' Atemu scratched his hair.

'What about you Marik?' Yugi asked actually curious about his age. 'I'm twenty two.' Marik held up two fingers on both his hands. 'WHAT!' Yugi screamed.

'Yep I am going to be twenty three in a couple of months.' Marik smiled.

'Y-Yami Marik how old are you?' Yugi stuttered. 'If we are going by actual years, than I am about eight maybe nine.' Yami Marik was trying to remember.

'How are you eight?!' Yugi exclaimed along with Atemu. Yami Marik crossed his arms. 'I am mentally the same age as Marik. I was not created until Marik was in his first years of adolescence.' He explained keeping a straight face.

'Marik is a pedophile.' Atemu bluntly said.

'What but they aren't … dating are they?' Yugi asked looking up at Yami Marik then to Marik. 'YEP! I love Mar Mar!' Marik reached over to Yami Marik and hugged his arm.

'Aw that's so cute.' Yugi smiled.

The changing door swung open slamming against the door stopper. 'I am going to need to get drunk after all this.' Enoyim came out of the dressing room.

Enoyim had her hair in a ponytail but it was low so you could only see it if you went behind her. She had a princely like jacket with buttons going completely up and down the white jacket. The pants had a golden line going down the rims of the side of the pants. To finish it all off she had black dress shoes. She looked like a MALE prince from the story books.

Miyone slowly came out of the room her face bright red. She had a gothic Lolita dress on; her hair had a giant bow on that matched her glasses quite well. Her dress went to her knees and was frilly at the bottom, her stocking were long and white almost see through, and she had small little black shoes. 'I agree with Enoyim. I want alcohol after this.' She glared at Marik.

'But you're under aged.' Yugi commented.

'Just tell your mom or dad you're sleeping over at a friend's house and nothing will matter will it?' Enoyim asked.

Yugi looked down some sadness in his face, 'Yeah…I'll do that.'

Marik flipped over the sign when in the room behind the counter Ryou and Bakura came in already dressed out.

'I told you I could beat it Bakura.' Ryou smiled.

'You died eighteen times.' Bakura snapped.

'I still passed didn't I?' Ryou sighed shamed now. 'I worked hard I never played video games except with Ayame before.' Ryou sighed just noticing everyone in the room in costumes. 'Oh everyone is here!' Ryou blushed slightly.

'Yo pharaoh and pff…HAHAHA!' Bakura busted out laughing when he saw Enoyim in her male outfit. 'I honestly think you don't have the right to talk about my clothes. Where is your shirt?' Enoyim asked looking at Bakura. He was currently shirtless with some chain necklaces with a cross on one. 'I'm doing fan service.' Bakura put his hands on his tight black jeans.

Then everyone's attention was given to Ryou.

'I thought you only needed one girl.' Miyone glared at Marik.

'You can thank Bakura for this outfit Miyo.' Marik chuckled.

Ryou was wearing none other than a school girl uniform with his hair up in pig tails with bows. 'DON'T STARE!' Ryou blushed.

'Ok we are opening. Get your asses where they belong.' Yami Marik commanded opening the doors up.

'In the customers faces I presume?' Bakura snickered.

'AH!' Yugi blushed.

Things started slow at first but more ladies and a few men came by.

Yugi attracted older women who loved the little brother type. Although occasionally some 'AWW!'S were heard from the females when Atemu would possessively hold Yugi and say, _'Please don't make little one embarrassed.'_ Atemu and Bakura attracted many teenage girls who were asking for their numbers CONSTANLY.

Ryou had to run in to the other room blushing when he was asked out by other men multiple times. '_It's because you are more female than male, Ryou.'_ That did not help much at all when Bakura was trying to cheer him up.

Well Enoyim attracted all the females who loved the quiet prince type. 'Do you want anything else my princess?' Enoyim winked to a few customers. 'Yes is that your little sister she is SO cute!' They squealed looking at the little Lolita female.

'No. She is my little princess I must protect her even if we must die together.' Enoyim's eyes narrowed.

'OH MY GOSH!' The all screamed starting to take pictures of the costumed duo.

…

'Okay guys lets shut it down!' Marik shouted with the last of the customers leaving waving to the school girl Ryou. Yami Marik nodded and shut the doors slightly yawning. 'Yo. Where is the booze?!' Enoyim shouted taking her hair down.

'Wait. Your giving free booze?!' Bakura shouted pulling the blinds on the windows down making sure nobody saw them anymore. 'Yes why?' Marik raised an eye brow.

'I don't think you should drink.' Bakura said with shivers going down his spine. 'Come on Bakura it won't be that bad I won't get that drunk alright.' Marik's eyes got big and watery. Bakura groaned and nodded allowing Marik to get drunk.

Yami Marik pulled some bottles of whisky and white wine. 'Yugi. If you don't want to drink we won't force you.' Yami Marik said with an actual sincere voice. 'I'll drink a little bit…But I won't get drunk or anything.' Yugi said with a little blush.

'That is fine. Some people can't handle their alcohol _cough _Marik the sexy drunk.' Yami Marik coughed glaring at his boyfriend.

'Quit it! I won't get that drunk!'

…

'I'm sorry Ayame I had to leave you with aunty tonight. WAHH!' Ryou was in tears crying his eyes out with two small empty glasses of wine next to him. 'SHUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND UP BAKURA!' Enoyim screamed throwing a glass at Bakura. 'WHAT YOU WANA GO BITCH!' Bakura got up cracking his knuckles. Enoyim had consumed over eight shot glasses of ¼ vodka and another ¾ of vodka.

'I AM GOING TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD WITH A SPOON BAKURA!' Enoyim got up pushing the chair down going to pounce on Bakura at any second.

'Please calm down you two-'

'SHUT UP! GOD HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD FROM CARRYING THOSE BOOBS AROUND ALL DAY!' Bakura shouted towards Miyone. 'OI QUIT TALKING ABOUT HER BOOBS!' Enoyim started punching Bakura in the face multiple times.

'Don't get mad because you don't have any PRINCESS EYO!' Bakura shouted yanking her hair down.

Yami Marik sighed; there were many different types of drunks here.

On the bottom of the chain we had Miyone and Yami Marik who could handle their alcohol very well. But they do get slightly dizzy after a while. Then there is Ryou who cries out all his problems and blame himself about everything. 'I should have ridden my bike to school instead of the bus! I'm such a horrible person!' Ryou started making a waterfall of tears.

Then we have the two people who would be classified as DANGEROUS when consuming alcohol. This always happened in the past; Eyo and Bakura would drink a bit and one of them would wake up next to a puddle of their own blood and the other would lose a finger.

'Little one…'Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and snuggled in to his shoulder. 'You're so cute little-little one…' Atemu was oddly affectionate and touchy. Yugi felt two sets of hands travel under his shirt and a button came loose. 'AH NO!' Yugi blushed deeply.

'I love you so…much little one…' Atemu started trailing kisses up Yugi's neck.

'Uh. Yugi I am going to try to calm these two down. Please go upstairs with Atemu and make sure he drinks a lot of water.' Yami Marik made sure not to get up too fast.

Yugi could not stop blushing due to the alcohol but he nodded. 'Ok go to the third room to the left.' He instructed.

'Come on Atemu lets go upstairs.' Yugi put Atemu's arm over his shoulder. 'I love you so much little one!' Atemu shouted out hugging Yugi. The small male almost collapsed along with the drunken pharaoh. 'See look we just have to go upstairs.' Yugi moaned out.

'Now that we have two down.' Yami Marik turned to the rest of the group. Marik was almost naked, Enoyim had a rusty spoon on Bakura's head and Miyone was almost throwing up.

'ENOYIM. BAKURA.' Yami Marik's eyes turned dark.

'Shit...' Bakura mumbled as he felt a shiver down his throat. Ryou literally cried himself to sleep and was still crying. Yami Marik walked over to the now scared-to-death teens with a roll of duct tape.

'It's time for little kids to go night night.' He had a demented smile on his face.

…

'Why is it so quiet now?' Yugi asked feeling something travel up his shirt again.

Yugi's eyes opened wide as he felt two hands pinch at both his nipples. 'Atemu please you're drunk you don't know what you're doing.' Yugi moaned out trying to escape from Atemu's hands.

'Yugi. I can still think clearly. I want your body so much…' Atemu rubbed his hand on Yugi's pants dangerously close to his member. 'Atemu. Snap out of it please. I-'

'Yugi why don't you want it? Unless you're a…' Atemu suddenly had a large smirk. 'My little one is a little virgin…' He started to chuckle.

'W-WAIT!'

Atemu pushed Yugi down on the bed his red eyes above Yugi's blue eyes. 'I can't stop anymore little one…' Atemu had a pained look on his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Yugi's and brought him in to a deep passionate kiss.

End of chapter sixteen

Emi: This chapter was over four THOUSAND words.

Kori: You're going insane again. You need some sleep.

Emi: B-but the radish princess! –Falls asleep-

Kori: DAMN IT MITSU! Why did you tranquilize her?!

Mitsu: It had to be done. She kept eating leaves then claiming she can turn in to a raccoon and fly.


	17. A night of passion

Rasa: I think I need a paralyze heal because you're absolutely stunning.

Emi: You're so hot I think I'm going to need a burn heal.

Ikuya: I must need an awakening because I just found the girl of my dreams.

Kori: You're so cool I'd need an ice heal just to chill with you.

Yuki: I slipped some poison in your drink. Go out with me and I'll give you the antidote.

Mitsu: Ah. Pokémon pick-up lines. Read and review _**Oh watch out this is a LEMON CHAPTER!**_ Then again. You have been waiting for this for about seventeen chapters. Why do I have to warn you people?!

Chapter seventeen:

A night of passion.

'Atemu I said I don't think I'm ready!' Yugi blurted out completely red in the face. Atemu raised an eyebrow as he began to blow up and down Yugi's neck down to his shoulders. 'Are you sure about that _little one_?' Atemu pressed his hand down on Yugi's pants rubbing him through the costume pants. 'D-Don't touch there!' Yugi squealed slightly.

A chuckle escaped the pharaoh's lips, 'Touch where?' Atemu said in a mocking tone. The hand pressed down harder on Yugi's member. 'You know where!' Yugi snapped out followed by a slight moan. The tall male began to un-button Yugi's top and toss it down next to Yugi's head. 'But it's so hard already. Your nipples are so pink too.' Atemu teased his eyes still slightly adjusting to the light.

'It's your fault I'm like this!' Yugi shut his eyes completely embarrassed. 'Why is it my fault?' Atemu asked moving his mouth on Yugi's pale chest kissing up and down his body.

'You keep seducing me every day!' The small male's voice was louder than before. Hopefully the other drunken people in the café/home did not hear that. The pharaoh looked up with a confused look on his face. 'How do I seduce you little one?' A hand began to pinch at Yugi's nipple.

A moan echoed through the room, 'I wake up every day with you on my chest. Holding me down like that! I keep getting flustered around you!' Yugi admitted.

Atemu stopped for a moment shocked. He thought Yugi was seducing _him._ Not the other way around. Yugi would always walk around swaying around his hips, laugh cutely whenever a joke was made, and let everyone casually touch him. It made Atemu want to push him on the ground and take him in front of everybody.

'May I?' Atemu cleared his throat.

'What?' Yugi asked. His voice slightly embarrassed.

'Control you completely.' Atemu leaned down to Yugi's face staring at his eyes with a predator's stare.

Yugi hesitated. There was not easy answer to this question. 'Please…be gentle with me...'

Atemu smirked when Yugi finally allowed Atemu to touch him willingly.

Atemu suddenly moved again, and Yugi opened his eyes, wondering what he was up to now. He looked down to see Atemu unbuttoning his jeans, and before he could utter a word, a tanned hand had slipped inside his jeans to caress his hardened length.

Yugi keened and closed his eyes again, hearing Atemu chuckle at his reaction. 'Does that feel good, Little One? Moan for me...' Atemu murmured.

Yugi made a slight moan and slipped his arms around Atemu's neck while they kissed passionately, not feeling worried about his exposed length while kissing Atemu. Atemu slipped his hands down Yugi's chest to find his buds, playing with them while he kissed Yugi.

Yugi broke the kiss to give a small 'Ah' At Atemu's touch.

Atemu smirked 'you're so cute Yugi…Can I touch you more?' He asked teasingly.

'Y-yes it feels g-good…' Yugi mumbled, making Atemu chuckle. Was Yugi being honest just because of the alcohol?

Atemu let go of Yugi's nipples, licking them a few times before going lower so that he reached Yugi's member. He reached down and started to lick up and down it, making Yugi cry out softly and cling on to the sheets under him, Atemu licked Yugi's member wet before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Yugi bit his lip to hold the moans back in his throat; Atemu smirked and purposely scraped his teeth against his length.

'Aahh…Atemu…' Yugi whimpered and blushed heavily.

Atemu smirked and carried on sucking on Yugi, getting rougher each time to make Yugi cry out louder. Yugi held the sheets tighter and gasped when he felt something enter his entrance and stretched him.

'Y-Atemu-oh!' Yugi rested his head back and panted 'T-That!'

Atemu smirked more but continued to please Yugi, Yugi moaned gently and began to unconsciously buck his hips into Atemu's mouth, but he didn't mind it and carried on sucking.

'A-Ah! Y-Atemu!' Yugi cried out as he released into Atemu's mouth.

Atemu drank every drop of release, then letting go of Yugi's member and licking his lips as Yugi panted heavily with a blush across his face.

'You taste good' Atemu commented as he took back his fingers after stretching Yugi. 'Don't say that…' Yugi mumbled. Atemu chuckled and spread Yugi's legs out, then positioning himself at Yugi's entrance 'You ready?'

Yugi nodded 'I think so…'

Atemu smiled and pushed himself in through Yugi's entrance; Yugi cried out and clung to Atemu's shoulders as he pushed himself in all the way. Atemu groaned at the heat around himself, he checked on Yugi who held tightly to Atemu and pant heavier.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded, relaxing his body a little so Atemu could continue. Atemu pulled out and gently thrust back in, Yugi moaned out and clung to Atemu again as he started to thrust in and out of Yugi, picking up the pace after a while and making Yugi cry out louder.

'O-Oh Atemu! S-So good! Ah! Gah!'

Atemu smiled tiredly as he picked up the pace, striking Yugi's prostate and making him cry out loudly 'Did I get your spot Yugi?'

'Y-Yes' Yugi panted, then crying out as Atemu continued to thrust at his prostate. He clung tighter to Atemu's shoulders as he felt himself slowly losing control off his body.

'Y-Atemu…I-I can't…h-hold it in' Yugi moaned out as he arched his back 'A-Ah! Y-ATEMU!'

Yugi released and shot up against Atemu's and his own chest. His muscles tightened around Atemu's length and managed to push him over his edge.

'YUGI!' Atemu groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Both of them stayed tense for a few moments before relaxing into the bed. Atemu leaned over and kissed his small lover on the forehead.

'My head really hurts…'

'That's the alcohol little one. Love you.' Atemu smiled.

'I-I…I love you too!'

…

'Enoyim it serves you right causing such a ruckus.' Miyone snapped.

Enoyim began to rub both her arms back and forth, 'HE WAXED MY ARMS AND LEGS!' Enoyim snapped taking another drink of water. There were some moans coming from across the hallway. 'Uh…I think someone had too much alcohol.' Enoyim started to laugh. A slight blush went on the small female's face.

'Says the one who nearly killed Bakura with an unsharpened pencil!' Miyone squealed. Her dress was thrown on the ground; she was currently wearing a simple night shirt. 'He deserved it. The bastard.' She growled once again rubbing her bare arms.

'You're friends. Act like it.' Miyone commanded.

Enoyim sighed and looked down at the little female turning up the TV more to cover up any more sounds coming from Yugi's and Atemu's room.

'You really did look cute today Miyone…' Enoyim whispered using Miyone's back as a pillow.

The small female hummed turning her whole body upside down. 'Thank you. You looked very handsome today.' Miyone joked.

'OI! You know I'm a girl!' Enoyim snapped back. A laugh began to fill the room.

'Hey Miyo, Eyo!' Marik came in to the room shortly followed by Yami Marik. 'Yo Marik.' Enoyim got up, she was not un-comfortable with Marik or his boyfriend seeing her and Miyone in just t-shirts because well…

They just don't like women.

Well Yami Marik didn't necessarily not like women, he just _loved_ Marik more. Marik meanwhile only liked men and was not afraid to show it… At all…

'I have cake!' Marik flew in to the room.

'You had better not mean rum cake.' Miyone glared not wanting another incident like tonight to happen. Bakura was not even here so Enoyim would not be able to even have anything to take her anger out on.

'Nope! It's STRAWBERRY!' Marik held the cake like it was gold and jewels. His eyes sparkling. Enoyim slightly looked to the side, disgusted in Marik's sparkling personality. Yami Marik chuckled, 'How do your arms feel Enoyim?' He asked with an amusing tone.

'I will kill you kid.' Enoyim growled.

'Kid?'

'Yeah you eight year old!' Enoyim pointed earning a glare from the quiet male.

'Well I shall leave you leave this FABULOUS cake. Please enjoy ladies! Come on Mar Mar!' Marik ran out the room after setting the cake on the bed.

Miyone looked at the cake with hunger and then looked at Enoyim with child-like eyes. 'Eat it. I don't like strawberries.' She said bluntly.

'More for me!' Miyone grabbed the cake and began to eat.

"It's better like this isn't it? We can never be more than host and Yami, but Yugi and Atemu…'' Enoyim started to trail out in thought.

'You're too nice to me.' Miyone finally said placing the fork on the plate. 'What? It's just cake.' Enoyim chuckled watching the strange shows Miyone liked to watch.

'No I mean. You have been helping me for a long time and…' Miyone clutched her hands down on her pale legs.

'And?' Enoyim echoed.

'I have feelings for you now.' Miyone shut her eyes trying to show no traces of emotion. The taller female's face flushed, completely shocked. 'I am not good with lovey-dovey stuff. I don't think I can be like Marik by any means. But I know what…' Miyone blushed slightly her voice getting softer. 'I know what love feels like.'

'Miyone-'

'I know. It's stupid, were both girls. You must be disgusted with me right now.' Miyone looked up her face bright red and almost in tears.

'No! I love you!' Enoyim exclaimed out.

'You just don't want me to cry.' She started to cry. 'I'm not! I really do love you and I promise I am not lying to you!' Enoyim screamed out.

'R-really…' Miyone stuttered out.

'Yes.' Miyone felt two warm arms wrap around her as she began to cry silently.

…

'What did you put in that cake Mar Mar?' Marik asked laying his head on Yami Marik's lap.

'Oh knowing Eyo she would not eat that cake but the other girl would.' Yami Marik smirked and brushed his fingers through his lover's hair. 'Just some _special_ ingredients that brings out emotions.' He almost began to chuckle.

'That was really naughty of you!' Marik leaned up.

'I guess you might have to punish me then Marik…' His eyes got lower as he leaned towards Marik.

'Of course Mar Mar…' The two began kiss pushing down on the bed.

End of chapter seventeen

Emi: I miss old cartoons like Pucca

Kori: You're a child at heart…

Emi: FIGHTING CRIME TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD HERE THEY ARE JUST IN TIMMMMEEE! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! FIGHT!

Kori: Like I said.

Mitsu: READ AND REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	18. Shadi's plan comes to action

Emi: I am so tired. I feel like I am going to have to explain stuff to people now… I would rather go to the chat rooms.

Kori: Really. You should be typing.

Emi: B-But.

Kori: No I mean it. Get done now.

Mitsu: Read and review. Oh by the way, _when a spirit talks like this, it means their voice has static and is difficult to communicate. _

Chapter eighteen:

Shadi's plan comes in to action.

_I don't feel good. My hips hurt horribly and my head feels heavy. I moved up a little bit and I felt something on my side. My eye's widened as I saw Yugi next to me, with no clothes on sound asleep._

Atemu felt horrible right now. Did he just take advantage of Yugi being drunk? 'Oh no…' Atemu began to place his head between his legs for comfort. This was horrible.

'A-Atemu…' Yugi moaned out slightly stretching. Atemu looked down to Yugi emotionless, not knowing how to react to this situation. He and Yugi slept together last night what could he say?

'Good morning little one.' Atemu lightly smiled. Yugi's face was almost pale as a ghost he hummed and looked around. ''Oh yeah I'm at Marik's house.''

The small male leaned up remembering last night's events. A light blush swept over his face. 'Atemu I…' Yugi began to stutter out. 'I'm sorry Atemu.' Yugi apologized. Atemu pressed his arms over Yugi's head and glared down. 'Why are you apologizing…?' He asked his headaches beginning to actually hurt. Yugi looked down trying not to make contact. 'I'm sorry… I knew you didn't want to do anything it was the alcohol…' Yugi tried to explain himself. 'I-I'm sorry I didn't want it to stop and-'

'Yugi.' Atemu snapped beginning to get irritated, Yugi backed up lightly in shock.

The pharaoh sighed and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, 'I knew what I was doing little one.' He said bluntly. A hand went on Yugi's chest and pinched at his bud. 'Oh…B-But I thought you wanted to wait?' Yugi stuttered out with a slight moan.

'I did Yugi. You make it difficult though …' Atemu smiled hugging the small male. Yugi sighed. 'You really are confusing…' He sniffled. 'I know little one…But try to look at me the same.' He blew in to Yugi's ear. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck.

'I love you little one…'

'I love you…too…Atemu...' Yugi sniffled once more.

…

Miyone clutched down on her head feeling immense pounding pain. Her hair was starting to mess up slightly as she scratched her scalp multiple times.

_Get the puzzle from him…_

'But I don't want to…' Miyone grinded her teeth. Her body shifted to the edge of the bed threatening to drop her on the ground. _You want to though…_ The voice echoed once more except it was louder. Her eyes became more dilated. She gripped the key around her neck and ripped it off and let it fall to the ground.

'H-Help…' She whispered leaving the room. The key on the ground, with a small glow surrounding it.

Miyone made her way to Yugi's and Atemu's room. Atemu was wide awake watching the TV. Yugi was asleep once more because of the pain medication. 'Oh hello Miyone.' Atemu greeted. There was not response; she stood there like a zombie eyeing the puzzle around the small boy's neck.

'…' There was a silence in the room except for the shouting that was in the hallways.

'Atemu! Yugi!' Marik came in to the room and almost tackled Miyone. The silent Yami came in following along holding the millennium rod in his right hand. The small female stayed quiet for a moment then darted around the bed and tackled the sleeping Yugi.

Yugi woke up in a shock seeing Miyone grabbing the puzzle from his neck. 'HEY!' Marik shouted grabbing the puzzle back. 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!' Marik's usual non-enthusiastic personality was gone and was replaced with anger.

_We have to do the test. Make sure he comes at ALL costs._

The girl's eyes darkened when these words entered her mind. She pushed the male's hands that were gripped around the puzzle against the wall shattering it. Atemu's body could not be materialized without the puzzle; his spirit crawled inside the pieces.

'NO!' Yugi screamed out seeing the puzzle broken on the ground. She reached down and picked up a single piece of the puzzle and lightly smiled, '_If you want the pharaoh back child then go to the outskirts of this town. If you do not come here before the sun sets then I will destroy this piece. Bye Yugi...' _Miyone ran to the wall and leaped out the window, she held the millennium key in her hand. Yami Marik held out the rod and aimed it at the girl. A light enveloped her as she jumped off. She was gone.

'N-No…A-A-Atemu…' Yugi began to sob.

Yami Marik lowered the rod in shame. 'I…Apologize Yugi.' He said.

Yugi looked up heart broken and in shock. 'W-We Have to get A-Atemu back!' He shouted. Marik nodded with a sympathetic look. 'Why would Miyo do this?' He asked with immense worry in his eyes. Yami Marik gave a skeptical look, 'That was not Miyone. It was indeed Shadi.' He explained. Yugi's eyes widened with the mention of his name. 'So she is… Brain washed?' Marik asked.

The tallest male nodded, 'But if she was brain washed wouldn't Enoyim do something?' He asked.

'She didn't have the… Pendent on.' Yugi said slowly remembering when she was grabbing the puzzle off her neck.

'That means we have a chance Yugi!' Marik said with glee.

'What do you mean Marik?' Yugi asked trying not to cry again.

Marik nodded to Yami Marik for a moment and went in to the hallway for a minute. Yugi soon followed seeing the two talking to Bakura and Ryou. Ryou looked incredibly worried when the events that just happened were explained. 'That is the current situation of this matter. We could use the help of your Millennium Ring Bakura.' The tall blonde glanced at the said item.

'Oh. Now I get it. But you forgot something I CAN ONLY TRACK REAL ITEMS!' Bakura shouted. Marik grinded his teeth a bit then sighed, 'You won't know till you try. You want the pharaoh to LIVE don't you!' Marik yelled back. Ryou looked up with a begging look, 'Please try!' He cried out.

Bakura sighed and focused deeply. 'I can barely sense it… The tomboy is very close… She has to still be here.' He closed his eyes.

His mind traveled through the other items; even the broken puzzle. There was a faint signal from one of the bed rooms. 'It's in the bedroom over there.' Bakura pointed re-opening his eyes.

'She ripped it off then threw it on the ground.' He explained. Yami Marik's face turned into a puzzled and suspicious face. 'I would _hate _to sound rude but wouldn't Enoyim be of more use than the other girl?' He asked crossing his arm.

'Yeah…OH wait not I remember.' Bakura opened the bed room door.

'Remember what?' Yugi asked quietly.

'You can't aim your millennium item at another person if they have an item. That would cause a major conflict with the items and could cause an-'

'Explosion.' Yami Marik interrupted.

Yugi walked in to the room followed by Ryou. 'It's right there!' Ryou pointed down to the gear key on the floor. Yugi bent down and picked up the cold item.

_YOU FINALLY SHOW UP! _The item screamed out with Enoyim's voice.

Everyone stared down shocked. (Except the Yami of no emotion) Enoyim could still communicate through the item… Apparently.

'Why did Miyone take Atemu?!' Yugi asked almost angrily.

There was a sigh then the female spirit looked up. _I can't say anything. _ She sounded more agitated. Yugi shook the key multiple times, 'WHY!' He shouted. _Hey! Don't shake me! I can't say anything because of Shadi! _She explained a bit sicklier. (How would you feel if a giant went to you and shook you around?)

'Why? Don't you like the little pipsqueak?' Bakura asked with a smug look on his face.

_It's not that! I can't help. He has the millennium key! He can destroy minds or build them in his image! You don't know anything you idiots!_

'OI! You want me to flush you down the toilet!' Bakura growled. Ryou tried to calm him down slightly. Enoyim stayed silent.

'We'd better get going. Marik, for safe measures call your sister alright?' Yami Marik asked. Marik nodded and pulled out his cell phone dialing in a number. He walked into the hallway and started talking and then whispered a bit.

'A-Are we going to get him back?' Yugi asked looking up at the Yami.

'Yes. I promise.'

End of chapter eighteen

Emi: DRAMA BOMB!

Kori: You're going to confuse readers. Rasa explain what's going on!

Rasa: A-AH! Ok. You see… Shadi has the ability to destroy or make another person's mind the way he wishes so when he went into Miyone's mind the first time he basically brainwashed her into doing his dirty work. He wants to test Yugi so he had to get Atemu out of the picture so he would not get in the way. In order for this also to work Shadi had to make sure Enoyim would not interfere so he made Miyone drop the key.

Kori: It is still going to confuse people…

Emi: OH SHUT UP!

Mitsu: READ AND REVIEW! WHISPERING IS OVER RATTTTEEEDDDDD!


	19. Tears of a pupet

Emi: We are holding yet another FAVORITE NARRORATOR CONTEST!

Kori: Another… -sighs- What's the rules?

Emi: You can (please) post either a review or send us a private message saying who you like the most and we will tally up the votes then announce them at the last chapter.

Kori: We really would appreciate any and all votes so please after your review put the name of the best narrator or you can wait… Doesn't really matter-

Mitsu: YES IT DOES DAMMIT! Read and review!

Chapter nineteen:

Tears of a puppet…

'How come I can't go?' Ryou whined. Bakura groaned and yanked on the thread that connected the two almost twins. 'If things get too bad how can I fight with you being a yard next to me?' He asked with an irritated voice. The pale male sunk down into the couch a bit depressed. 'I want to help though…I feel useless.' Ryou mumbled.

'Then cheer for us. But this is for your own protection. I need to take control of your body but you cannot be here without getting in danger.' Bakura looked down at the millennium ring. Ryou sighed and got out of the couch, 'But make sure you're ok too. You and everyone else. You guys are my best friends.' Ryou smiled going in to the ring.

Bakura looked down sadly, 'Don't use the term _friend _so loosely with me…Ryou.' He whispered lowly exiting the room shutting the door.

'I'm ready you guys!' Bakura yelled out. Yami Marik was sitting in the hallway while Marik _privately _talked to his sister Ishizu. 'Give us a minute. We are trying to actually have an idea what is going to happen.' Yami Marik rolled his eyes.

'What you want to fight?!' Bakura balled up his fists.

'You want to fight me in Ryou's body? You are as stupid as Enoyim.' He chuckled turning towards Bakura.

…

'Yes… Shadi is going to probe inside Yugi's mind and show him his worst memories like he has done to all of us brother.' Ishizu placed a finger on her millennium item; the necklace. Next to Ishizu was a tall male with a hood on to hide his face.

'Do we get the pharaoh back?' Marik asked with concern.

Ishizu lightly smiled, 'That is not certain… Although I do see something else…' She trailed off in to another vision. After a few moments her eyes snapped open, 'A man with a millennium item. He hired Shadi to test everyone else who had an item… He seems to have a vendetta against Yugi specifically.' Ishizu looked up with immense worry.

'There is something else… Something…' She started to yawn heavily. Doing visions usually took a lot out of the woman.

'You have done enough. Please sleep sister!' Marik begged.

'I will come along with you. You need help.' She got up standing next to the hooded man.

'I don't think-'

'Marik.' She sternly interrupted. 'I will not have you going to Shadi without my help. Mother would have wanted me to help.' She growled. Marik sighed hating when she brought up the deceased mother it always made him slightly upset.

'Fine. But you better leave when things get too bad.' Marik got up. She nodded and gave a smile exiting the room. She stared in shock when there was a ton of hair on the ground. 'What?'

'YOU BASTARD!' Bakura kicked Yami Marik in the stomach. Yami Marik had grabbed Bakura by the hair and cut it short to a little longer than neck length. 'You deserved it. Don't kick me again unless you want to go bald.' He glared.

Yugi came in to the hallway with the puzzle which he had been rebuilding all that was left was one piece; the one Miyone was forced to steal.

…

(Flash Back)

_Yugi, if you really think you can go then I won't stop you but… There is something you can do that can help everyone… You just have to listen to me exactly._ Enoyim whispered her plan lower to make sure no one could hear.

Yugi's eyes shot open.

'Will that work?' He asked in shock.

The spirit hummed, _of course…_

…

Yugi gripped down on the un-solved puzzle. He was silent at the moment, too scared to speak.

'Hello Yugi. I am Ishizu.' The female smiled, she was wearing foreign clothes at the moment and lightly resembled Marik but not by much. 'Hi…' Yugi looked down.

'We are going to get him back Yugi.' She smiled placing a hand on the puzzle.

'Ok…' He mumbled out happily. Bakura walked over to Yugi with his new hair style (If you have seen season five then you know what his hair looks like now it is actually really cute)

'Cheer up dammit!' Bakura growled. Yugi stayed quiet and did not speak. 'What!' He snapped going to punch Yugi. Yami Marik grabbed Bakura by the elbow and pulled it behind his back, ' .Alone.' He sounded out every syllable with a sympathetic tone. 'Whatever let's just go already god Ryou is going to kill me.' Bakura sighed looking at the more short hair.

Yugi nodded and followed everyone towards entrance to the bottom floor (the Café)

'Yugi make sure you know what you are doing alright?' Marik asked suspiciously. Yugi nodded slowly.

Bakura aimed his millennium ring, making sure they were walking the right direction as they exited outside. 'Mar Mar. Do you feel anything?' Marik asked. Yami Marik looked around and began to feel the surroundings for more people, 'No. Nobody suspicious.' He answered.

'W-WHAT!' Bakura began to shout.

'What?' Yugi stuttered out shocked by the outburst. Bakura held up his ring for a moment, the item was going NUTS. Making noises and pointing all over the place.

'What does it mean?' Ishizu asked.)

'ALL THE ITEMS ARE IN THIS CITY RIGHT NOW!' Bakura shouted (including the fake item)

Every one almost gasped next to the passing by people. 'This is… very strange… I thought that one of the items was out of the country.' Marik started to scratch his head.

'I know that I own the necklace, Ryou holds the ring, Marik holds the millennium rod, and Yugi has the puzzle…' Ishizu began to trail off in to one of her visions again.

'Shadi owns the scale and key. But the last item; the Millennium eye. I don't even know of its location…' Marik continued in place of his sister.

'Atemu…' Yugi looked down once more his heart in pain. 'Where are you?' Yugi looked at the outskirts of town gripping on the puzzle.

…

'Oh wow. It such a pleasure to meet little Miyone.' A male voice joked.

Miyone stayed silent, like a puppet on a shelf.

'I apologize for the wait but she has brought what we needed to truly test the people who hold the items.' Shadi bowed walking in to the room holding the scale.

'Oh? So that small boy is tougher than this girl?' Pegasus laughed clapping his hands. 'That is so marvelous! This will be truly a fun show!' He started to leave the room but then stopped.

'Wait. I do not sense an Item on her.' He looked back at her.

'What?' Shadi exclaimed.

There was nothing around her neck. She ripped off the key the moment she felt her mind was going to slip. 'Ah. I thought the female spirit would interfere sir.' Shadi explained.

'That is fine. Please tell me when our guests are here.' Pegasus left the room.

Tears slightly went down the female's face.

'_Help me….'_

End of chapter nineteen.

Emi: Me and Yuki are the funny and awesome leader or the immortal vampires!

Kori: Me and Rasa are the nerds!

Mitsu: Enoyim and I are the violent independent ones.

Ikuya: Me….and…Miyone are the…quiet ones..

Mitsu: READ REVIEW AND VOTE.


	20. I have a way to save everything

Emi: How is Yuki winning!

Yuki: What can I say bitches love me! NOW LET'S SET THAT GINGERBREAD MAN ON FIRE!

Rasa: Wait Yuki no!

Emi: -helping Yuki with fire- WE ARE HELPING HIM FOR HIS PARTY!

Kori: HOW IS SETTING IT ON FIRE GOING TO HELP?!

Mitsu: He said he wanted a striped tie for Christmas that's why.

Chapter twenty:

I have a way to save everyone.

'Yugi, we are close to Shadi. Are you ready?' Bakura asked trying not to sound concerned for the small boy's feelings. Yugi nodded and held up the puzzle, 'I'm alright. I will get Atemu back!' Yugi announced. Yami Marik gave a light smile and a nod. 'There is something you need to know before we go in.' Ishizu stopped walking for a moment. The boy paused and looked up puzzled.

'The millennium key has the power to destroy or build minds in his image. Now we all have items to protect ourselves but your puzzle is useless without it being completed.' Ishizu said seriously, 'The female's item was not strong enough to protect her so she had her mind built to obey Shadi's will. The same could happen to you Yugi.' She warned.

Everyone paused for a moment and looked at Yugi. 'I still want to help. I have a plan anyway.' Yugi's eyes sparkled with courage. Yes, he was scared…Terrified even but he had enough courage to stand up to this. 'You have a plan?' Bakura asked almost teasing the boy. Yugi glared up, 'Yes…But I can't say anything yet or it won't work…' Yugi explained.

Ishizu's eyes widened then she gave a light smile. 'I understand, let us go in.' Ishizu turned seeing a house that was not very large, and very old.

When they went inside there was only a single room that had stairs going to a basement. 'Oh I see. This must have been a safe room for storms!' Marik exclaimed being the last to notice this even though there was a sign on the wall saying ''safe bunker''

'It reminds me of home in its own way.' Ishizu commented bringing in some bad memories for Marik.

Being locked up almost all his life, his father still trying to find his location but none of this was important. Helping the pharaoh was a more important matter.

'Wait.' Bakura stopped in front of everyone on the stairs.

'What…' Yami Marik whispered in confusion.

'Do not move. I feel one of the items down here and it is aimed at us.' Bakura grinded his teeth turning his vision to the left.

It was a certain female holding the millennium key. Her eyes were almost completely dark, 'You had best listen to your friend Yugi.' She smirked.

Yugi's eyes shot at her; she was wearing the last piece of the puzzle and a pendent on her neck.

_Miyone…._ A certain female Yami's voice came from the Gear key.

'Yugi I said you would be tested and even if I have to use this child so be it.' Her voice came out but it was Shadi talking.

'Give back Miyone and Atemu!' Yugi shouted gripping his hands on the stair rail.

The female laughed and aimed the key at Yugi she was staying a safe distance away from the others. 'Shadi this madness must end! Destiny gave us the items why must you try to resent that!' Ishizu yelled out a vision coming in to her eyes.

(Unlike the show; Ishizu cannot control when the visions decide to show up)

'You are truly a fool. I am doing what I have been ordered to do.' She snapped out, 'And I will follow these orders!' A light beam shot at Yugi aimed for his head.

'You forget one thing here _Shadi._' Yami Marik chuckled blocking the beam with the Millennium rod. He walked down the stair case being followed by Marik.

'My item can also control minds.' He aimed it at the brainwashed female. 'Except I am much better at it.' He boasted out with a smirk. The female backed up to the wall aiming the key still at Yugi. 'Give up!' Bakura shouted flipping over the rail.

'You are outnumbered and in case you have not noticed. You took the body of a small female who barely weighs 110!' Bakura began to laugh out.

(How does he know her weight? Don't ask…)

She smiled and gripped the puzzle piece around her neck. 'I have thought of a back-up plan you fools.' Her eyes turned red. She gripped down on the piece and aimed the key at it. 'Shall I just destroy the puzzle?' She smiled scratching the surface. 'NO YOU DON'T!' Yugi ran jumped over the rail his voice incredibly angry at the moment. He tackled her by ramming his head in to her stomach.

She fell back in pain for a moment then got up only to see the piece gone from her hands, Yugi backed up a moment breathing heavily. He placed the piece back in. Of course Shadi was going to take the puzzle but…

'Move and you get killed.' Bakura growled him and Yami Marik aiming their items at the female.

'You people do not realize I could simply withdraw your souls from the items and you will perish!' Her voice came out scratchier this time.

Yami Marik backed up along with Bakura. This was a true fact; they could disappear from this world with just one shot.

'Atemu.' Yugi placed his hands on the puzzle then looked at Miyone's brain controlled body. 'I-I wish…'

Everyone's eyes snapped open, 'Wait Yugi what are you going to do!' Marik snapped out in worry.

…

_Yugi, if you really think you can go then I won't stop you but… There is something you can do that can help everyone… You just have to listen to me exactly._ Enoyim whispered her plan lower to make sure no one could hear. _Shadi will try to exterminate the spirits as a last resort if this happens then there is only way to stop this. _Yugi raised an eye brow.

'How?'

She lowered her voice, _Use your wish to give us our own bodies. _

Yugi's eyes shot open.

'Will that work?' He asked in shock.

The spirit hummed, _of course…_

…

'I wish for… The Yami's to have their own bodies!' Yugi shouted out.

A light entered the room blinding everyone for a moment. 'Y-Yugi!' Atemu's voice rang from the puzzle for a split second. His voice was happy but in tears.

End of chapter twenty

Emi: I am legally not allowed to have bottle caps anymore.

Kori: Dare I ask?

Emi: Meh. Something about how you ''can't sew bottle caps on humans!''

Kori: YOU DID WHAT!

Emi: It looked cute though

Mitsu: Read review- Wait why is there a bottle cap on my arm?!


	21. What was your wish part one

Emi: How does Yuki have more votes than me?

Yuki: Because I'm sexy and they know it! LET'S SET THE GINGERBREAD MAN ON FIRE!

Rasa: Yuki wait-

Emi: YEAH! –Runs with Yuki-

Kori: Why would you set it on fire!

Mitsu: Because he has a striped tie that's why! READ AND REVIEW. (Oh and this will give a little information on why Miyone hates her mother so much)

Chapter twenty-one:

What was your wish?

Part one.

'I wish for… The Yami's to have their own bodies!' Yugi shouted out.

A light entered the room blinding everyone for a moment. 'Y-Yugi!' Atemu's voice rang from the puzzle for a split second. His voice was happy but in tears.

'Yugi you didn't have to-'

'LIKE HELL I DIDN'T! Atemu one wish does not matter I want you all to be safe!' Yugi shouted.

'Yugi…Thank you...' Atemu reached down to hug the small boy.

The thread around their wrists broke off; the bodies began to actually build its own heart. Yami Marik felt the heat from his own body. He was a real human. Everyone was actually human again.

'Bakura!' Yami Marik called out looking over to Bakura, since he produced his own body Ryou was able to be in control. 'Bakura you are here!' Ryou said with a gasp.

Before everyone could start to even talk for a moment, 'YUGI!' A loud female voice shouted. Shadi had fired something towards Yugi. 'Eyo!' Atemu gasped seeing her get hit directly in the stomach. Since they actually had their own bodies, the pain was more intense.

'Ah!' She screamed being flown backwards pushing Yugi and Atemu to the wall. 'S-Sorry…' She grunted getting up. 'Yami Marik! Get ready I'm going in!' She screamed. The male nodded moving back slightly guiding Marik to get out of the way.

'Come on.' Bakura commanded Ryou to move back.

'What are you going to do?!' Yugi shouted. Enoyim looked back for a second, and then took the Gear key from Yugi's pocket. 'I am going to save my best friend.' She said with a smile.

Yami Marik chuckled a bit, 'You still forget that my item far exceeds your item Shadi and even a fake item can take over yours!' He shouted opening a way for Enoyim to get in to Miyone's mind.

Enoyim ran fast and climbed inside the portal leaving her new body behind for this journey. To save the one person who mattered, the only one.

…

'Where am I?' Miyone asked. Her mind was in pieces, nothing was left but broken dreams and memories. She looked like she was a small child; wearing a kindergarten school uniform. She got up and dusted her knees walking around the wrecked room. There was a stuffed animal on the ground missing a long rabbit ear and an eye. 'Oh…I remember you. My father gave me you didn't he?' She asked. The stuffed animal got up and shook its legs beginning to move. It pointed its paws to the right towards another door.

'You are going to help me leave?' She asked her voice a bit more high pitched. She followed the stuffed animal.

'It's your fault for being born a boy Kokoro. So just listen to mommy!' A familiar voice entered the mind.

Behind the door was a small boy having a blonde wig placed on him forcibly. 'MOMMY LEAVE KOKORO ALONE!' Miyone was screaming only to be slapped.

'YOU LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER! THIS IS NOW YOUR SISTER KYOKO!' The mother screamed taking the crying boy to another room. The room was filled with screaming and crying.

The crying stopped. Nothing was being heard. 'M-Mom where is-'

'Miyone sweetie. Oh my little girl. Make sure you become a perfect young lady and you won't have to suffer like your brother- oh I mean your new sister.' She smiled dementedly. Miyone saw the horrible sight; there was a burn make on her brother's face.

Miyone slammed the door shut.

This was a memory meant to be thrown away and destroyed! Why is it still here?!

'Why…Why can't things be normal?!' She got on her knees remembering everything.

The stuffed animal disappeared as if it was burned. 'NO!' She screamed tears coming to her face.

There was yet another door, it resembled a hospital door. She got up and cautiously opened it only to see herself; as a child in a hospital bed.

'The Autoimmune disease has taken out too many off her healthy cells. Her body can't hold up much longer we tried everything. I am sorry Mr. Donotech but this might be her last hours.' The doctor insisted with a guilty look on his face.

Miyone's father began to silently cry and walk to the restroom, 'She is only seven what did my daughter do to deserve this?' He asked as the door shut. Kyoko (Or Kokoro) stayed in the room sleeping on the couch watching his sister. 'I-I… I don't want to die… I want to live...' Miyone coughed out crying. Her head was hurting bad and it was hard to move her own fingers.

There was a slight gust of wind. 'You want to live don't you?' A male voice came from the window.

She slightly turned her head seeing a tall male. He looked about fifteen years old; he had long blonde hair that stuck up slightly. 'You want to live don't you?' He repeated holding a small box. (This is basically when Marik was fifteen and had the contract for two years)

Miyone nodded. 'I want to be with daddy and Kokoro!' She gasped out every word. Her heart was racing more.

'Well I know someone who will grant your wish and you will be with your dad and brother forever.' He smiled sitting on the bed.

'…Please…' She begged trying to move to get up.

Marik smiled and opened the box revealing a small pendent; it was beautiful and sparkled like gold. There was a strange eye symbol on the main circle part. 'This used to belong to a beautiful princess named Eyo. If you help her live then she can't grant your wish.' He smiled.

'I-I…I will… I promise!' She began to get in to another coughing fit. He chuckled and placed the necklace around her neck.

'I want to live!' She screamed.

…

Miyone's eyes opened only to reveal that she was in a bed, wait this was Marik's house.

'…' She stayed quiet; Enoyim was at the door silently watching.

'How are you here….' She asked leaning up feeling a pain in her chest.

'That shrimp. He is something isn't he?' She smiled walking to the other female and wrapping her arms around her. 'Yeah. Yugi…' She smiled hugging Enoyim back.

…

'Little one…' Atemu currently had Yugi on his lap while he was hugging him possessively. 'I love you so much...' He whispered over and over trying not to cry. Yugi put his hands on his lover's shoulders, 'I'm alright Atemu. I'm ok…' Yugi was comforting Atemu as much as possible.

'You did so much. You even wasted-'

'Quit saying I wasted my wish. I wanted to make everyone happy. This is the only giving Atemu a small kiss on the cheek. 'Fine little one. If you say you are happy then I am as well.'

'I love you Atemu!' Yugi blushed hugging the male on the stomach.

Atemu smiled and rubbed his fingers through Yugi's hair. 'I love you too.'

…

'Why is my hair short?' Ryou started to scream looking at his hair.

Bakura began to hide behind couch pretending he was not there. 'I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!' Ryou shouted going behind the couch. Since Bakura had his own body, his hair was not short like Ryou's now was.

'Bwig Bwother?' Ayame looked at Bakura with a questionable look.

'N-No…That's him ove-over there.' Bakura backed up. Ayame went over and hugged Ryou's leg. 'CAN WE KWEEP HIM!' She screamed pointing to Bakura.

'If he still wants to stay with us.' Ryou smiled.

Bakura nodded.

'YWAY!'

End of chapter twenty-one

Emi: So it turns out Bakura has a phobia against kids.

Kori: Like how Mitsu hates printers?

Emi: Exactly.

Mitsu: OH GOD DAMMIT! IT KEEPS MAKING NOISE! –Whacks printer until it stops-

Kori: Uh-

Ikuya: Read and review…-falls asleep-


	22. What was your wish part two

Rasa: Oh…Umm here Yuki a cookie merry Christmas –blushes-

Yuki: OH MY GOSH! I love you so much!

Emi: Oh Kori we are best friends I made you a cookie for Christmas!

Kori: What the hell did you do to it? –Stares at cookie-

Mitsu: Read review and keep on voting!

Chapter twenty-two:

What was your wish?

Part two.

Marik was humming as he moved around the café cleaning up. 'What are you cheerful about?' Yami Marik finally asked lying on the counter. Marik turned around and started to smile, 'you have your own body aren't you happy?!' Marik exclaimed. The taller male looked at his hands for a moment, to have a heartbeat, a sense of heat, and to experience real pain.

'I guess.' He chuckled turning to his side.

Marik's smile faded; his vision turned to the taller male. 'You can be happy.' He said depressed. Yami Marik sighed then got off the counter. 'You know I can't express enthusiasm like you can Marik.' He almost said jokingly. Marik's eyes lowered and he turned around walking to one of the tables to clean. 'You used to tell me everything.' Marik mumbled.

'I wasn't in love with you back then.' He argued back walking next to his lover.

'B-But I tell you everything. I tell you when I am sad, angry, happy-'

'Horny.' Yami Marik interrupted jokingly.

Marik shot up a glare. 'I'M SERIOUS!' He yelled. The tall male sighed and wrapped his arms around Marik. 'I love you.' He began to whisper lightly trailing kisses down his neck.

'I love you too Mar Mar.' He blushed.

…

(Flash Back!)

'Please Marik you must understand that you must do this!' Ishizu exclaimed behind the shut door trying to pry it open. 'NO! I won't do it! I don't care anymore he crossed the line!' Marik exclaimed pressing his body against the door. 'B-But you can't do it Marik!' She argued.

There was an ''accident'' just a few moments ago. Ishizu's and Marik's father got incredibly drunk tonight and ended up striking down their mother. She was lying there on the ground, motionless. The father had already decided in to running off in to hiding to avoid atonement for his crimes. There was only way to fix all of this, to save his mother.

Marik was able to stick something in to the door to prevent it from opening. 'I am sick of this!' Marik shouted walking to the box that was buried under other clutter. He pushed the clutter out of the way and opened the box revealing the millennium rod. He took the item in his hand.

There was a small box under a portrait of a woman with long black hair and a necklace around her neck. He prayed to the portrait for a moment then took the item and put it next to the millennium rod. 'Please. Activate the sacred contract. Grant my wish.' He begged on his knees.

'_Are you sure_?' A voice entered the room.

'Yes!'

'_Alright then…If you are sure…Then please tell me your wish_.' The voice asked in a calm emotionless tone.

Marik gripped his fists, 'Save her. Save my mother and make sure my father won't do anything to her or Ishizu ever again!'

'…_If that is what you wish… Although with this wish there is no turning back…_' The voice warned.

'I don't care!'

'I see…' The voice became more natural and close. He turned around and saw a male a little taller than him who almost looked like him. 'Who are you?' Marik asked stunned.

'…I do not have a name…' He trailed off; his clothes were tattered almost destroyed.

…

'I…Remember…' Marik lightly smiled.

Yami Marik chuckled and held his lover by the shoulders and pulled him in to a hug. 'Do you have to open up the café today?' He asked with a husky voice.

'I won't but only for today Mar Mar.' Marik pressed his head on the other male's chest.

…

In Domino High School, in biology class a boy sat in the front row drawing randomly down on the back of his notes. The boy's hair was tri-colored and spiked up naturally. His uniform was not wrinkled in anyway except by the way he sat which caused it to appear so. His large blue eyes kept threatening to drop down and make him slumber. (You remember this don't you?)

'Yugi wake up.' A female voice flicked him the in back of the head with an eraser.

Yugi turned around to see the small female sitting behind him. She decided to start wearing glasses again because her contacts mysteriously disappeared. (Thank you Enoyim!) Yugi sighed and watched the teacher talk about the same thing over again. He stopped talking when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in the door is unlocked!' He shouted.

Atemu almost coughed out when he witnessed the person who was coming the class room. He had long white hair with the school uniform thrown lazily on. 'Yo.' He waved.

'Ar-Are you the new student?'

'Nope I'm the plumber.' He bowed not even sounding sarcastic. A few teens in the room laughed.

'Young man!' He snapped.

'Sorry!' He straightened his back. 'I am Bakura Akina.' He made up a fake last name. A lot of the girls in the room blushed (including Anzu who got back from being suspended for a few days)

'Thank you Bakura. Please sit down.' The teacher got out of his desk.

Bakura gave him a questionable look then shrugged. He sat down, right there on the ground criss cross. The whole class busted out laughing un-controllably.

'YOUNG MAN GET TO A DESK.' The teacher shouted pointing to the empty desk in the front.

'No need to yell…' He sighed getting up and sitting next to Atemu with a sigh.

Although he was **VERY **immature during class. Bakura actually knew how to process information quick.

'Thank you for writing the answer correctly. Wait. WHY DID YOU DRAW A HEART?!' The teacher shouted seeing the tiny heart after the answer.

'But it looks so cute…' Bakura drew a smiley face in the heart.

Some of the girls started to blush as he sat back down pouting.

…

'Bakura you need to leave the teacher alone…' Yugi sighed.

'I know. But now all the girls keep talking to me.' Bakura shivered.

Ryou came outside holding his lunch (Made by the adorable Ayame) He greeted everyone and sat down. 'Ugh. I think my leg fell asleep!' Bakura started to complain. Yugi slightly giggled. 'It's nice having everyone going to school with us.' Yugi smiled to Atemu.

'Yes it is.' Atemu agreed.

Miyone looked down at her food and pushed it towards the middle of the table, 'You can have my food…' She glanced at Bakura who seemed not to have a lunch.

'YES FOOD!' He screamed taking the box starting to eat the traditional lunch that Miyone brought every day.

'Wait. Miyone do you ever eat?' Ryou exclaimed.

Miyone looked up frailly then smiled. 'Well I have to stay a certain weight so I try not to eat that much.' She rubbed her head.

'But you are really skinny Miyone!' Ryou insisted.

'Oh but I don't exercise so I can't burn any weight I consume.' She smiled.

'She spends all her time in that damn lab of hers.' Bakura took another bite of the food.

'At least my IQ is bigger than my shoe size.' Miyone smiled.

'OI!' Bakura glared at her getting some laughs from the group. 'Please calm down Bakura.' Ryou begged. Yugi looked around for a moment. 'I think someone is watching us…' Yugi shivered.

'OH HI YUGI!' A familiar female screamed running towards Yugi with Miho.

'Hi…Anzu…' Yugi looked down.

'You haven't talked to me in days Yugi!' She exclaimed looking at the people around Yugi. 'Sorry…'

You have Atemu, who has gotten his tan skin back and was in the quiet sexy appeal.

Bakura who was also sexy but loud and hilarious.

Ryou who was cute like a girl and about as shy as one also. Next to Ryou was the female who would take over a stock trading company who took control of other companies for fun.

'What do you want?' Atemu asked not liking this girl at all.

'What? I can't talk to my best friend?' Anzu crossed her arms angrily but still keeping her composure.

'You are not his friend…' Miyone mumbled. Anzu smirked and looked at her with a victorious look, 'At least we have friends who don't only like us for her boobs.' She joked getting some laughs from the girls around her. A blush filled Miyone's face she looked down at her shirt, although this was not true (considering everyone at this table was gay including Miyone) she did not want to argue.

'You bitch…' A familiar female growled.

'Excuse me?!' Anzu looked shocked turning around to Enoyim.

'YOU DAMN BITCH!' Enoyim raised her fist and forced it under her chin causing her to fall back. 'E-Enoyim!' Yugi stuttered out. The smaller males and females hid behind Atemu and Bakura. Enoyim was incredibly pissed at the moment. 'WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!' Anzu shouted some tears going to her face.

'Because my shoes are brand new and I don't want them smelling like your ass!' Enoyim growled.

'WHAT YOU WANT TO FIGHT!' Anzu screamed angrily towards the tall female.

'Yeah! I actually want to kick your ass!' Enoyim put up her fists.

'Enoyim!' Miyone shouted getting up from her cowering position. 'This is your first day. Don't end it by going to court!' She shouted.

'…Fine…' Enoyim put her fists down.

'You are just scared of me!' Anzu put her hands on her hips.

Enoyim walked next to Anzu for a moment and whispered something that made her jaw drop. 'L-Lets just go guys…' She bolted off in tears.

'What did you tell her tomboy?' Bakura asked followed by a burp.

'Oh. Just that on my way to school I saw what she was doing with the teacher and I have pictures.' Enoyim smiled pulling out a cell phone.

'Oh…Wait...' Yugi began to blush and put his head down.

'Please don't show me Enoyim.' Ryou blushed deeper than Yugi.

'Who said I would?' Enoyim raised an eye brow, 'And who said I actually had pictures?'

…

'You have failed me Shadi.' A familiar voice snapped taking a sip of wine.

Shadi bowed in shame, 'I apologize I did not expect the boy to use his wish like that. Then the princess freed the girl from my control.' He explained.

'That boy is quite a handful. Releasing the spirits like that.' He sighed.

'Yes but wouldn't this make things simpler? Since the pharaoh is not connected to Yugi anymore-'

'But the pharaoh loves the boy. He would not leave his side no matter what. AH LOVE!' Pegasus chuckled looking to his left seeing a picture of a beautiful woman (his wife who was deceased)

'I wonder… How long will it take for the pharaoh to realize he knows nothing about the boy?' He said pushing his bangs to show the millennium eye.

End of chapter twenty two.

Spider: Hello human, please do not let my feeble appearance distract you. I have come to explain to you the meaning of life-

Mitsu: EW!

Spider: Like I said please do not let my feeble appearance- Wait why do you have that newspaper?!

…

Spider: Hello human, please do not let my feeble appearance distract you. I have come to explain to you the meaning of life-

Yuki: You are now my pet turtle.

Spider: Wait what-

…

Spider: Hello human, please do not let my feeble appearance distract you. I have come to explain to you the meaning of life-

Emi: Sorry to interrupt talking spider but READ AND REVIEW!


	23. What was your wish part three

Emi: Sorry for the mix up last chapter.

Kori: Yes we have been VERY busy with the holidays so Emi screwed up.

Emi: ME!

Kori: Yes. Merry Christmas you Yaoi fan girls.

Mitsu: Read and review. –Loads gun- Come on out Santa.

Chapter twenty-three:

What was your wish?

Part three.

Ryou sat down on the couch after a hard day of work. Things were getting difficult since semester finals were coming up soon. 'Bakura can you hand me the broom?' Ryou asked just noticing a lot of glitter on the wooden floor.

'Yeah, where is it?' Bakura got off the chair. Ryou pointed to the small pantry. 'In there behind the vacuum.' Ryou answered getting up being handed the broom.

'You know your spoiling that little girl right?' Bakura rolled his eyes sitting back on the chair.

'I spoil you too.' Ryou teased. The taller male smirked for a moment thinking of a few dirty jokes to say. 'Oh Bakura.' Ryou said in a fast tone.

'What?' He raised an eye brow.

'I'm going to be buying Christmas gifts soon. Anything you want?' Ryou asked sweeping all the glitter on to a piece of paper. Bakura thought for a minute, 'Na. There's nothing I really need.' He sunk in to the chair watching Ryou as he finished sweeping.

'Nothing? Come on you have to want something.' Ryou looked at Bakura with a Just-Tell-Me-Already face.

'Alright. You can't laugh though.' Bakura warned.

Ryou nodded.

'I want... Some flowers.' Bakura lowered his head shamefully.

Ryou tried to keep in his laughter. 'W-Why?'

'Not for anything girly. I just want to give them to someone alright…' Bakura blushed slightly.

'Y-You like someone?' Ryou asked feeling a pain in his chest.

'No it's not like that. I meant for a grave.' Bakura crossed his arms his face was darkening. The small male noticed Bakura's face was starting to slightly tear up. 'Oh-I'm so sorry I didn't think…' Ryou walked over to Bakura and set down the broom.

'It's ok Bakura please don't cry.' Ryou started to wrap his arms around Bakura to comfort him.

'I'm not crying. That damn glitter got in my eyes.' Bakura started to put his arms around Ryou also.

Ryou slightly blushed but kept the hug until Ayame came in to the room and hugged the two males. 'GWOUP HUG!' She shouted.

Bakura backed up a bit with the sight of the small child.

'Big bwother. Bunny hates mwe!' Ayame pointed to Bakura.

'B-Bunny?' Ryou began to laugh.

'Hey.' Bakura glared at the small child.

'WAH! BWUNNY SCARY!' Ayame screamed in a joking tone running out of the room with her arms in the air.

'B-Bunny…' Ryou continued to laugh his face going red.

'I'M NOT!' He shouted.

Ryou till laughed till it actually to hurt so he stopped but still chuckled a bit. 'I'm sorry. How about I make some ramen?' Ryou offered.

Bakura slightly pouted and sank back in to the chair. 'Yeah…' He mumbled.

'I like having you around. It's nice to have someone to talk to either than Ayame.' Ryou strolled in to the kitchen. The older male looked up and watched Ryou with slight lust in his eyes.

'Yeah…'

…

There was a loud scream coming from Yugi's bedroom.

Grandpa rushed in to the room as fast as his old legs could take him. 'Yugi what's wrong?!' He opened the door seeing Yugi on top of the chair scared out of his wit's end. 'It is just a rodent.' Atemu looked up at Yugi confused.

'Is everything ok you two?' Grandpa asked seeing the rat on the ground. 'Oh it's a rat. How did he get in here?' He asked looking around.

'I accidently left the window open. I'm sorry Grandfather.' Atemu looked down at the rodent picking him up with his jacket and setting him outside the window.

'Oh it's alright. Maybe I should get a screen so you can keep the window open.' He wondered for a moment leaving the room.

'Little one you can come down now.' Atemu chuckled.

'Sorry I'm afraid of rats Atemu.' Yugi snorted getting off the chair.

Atemu nodded and lowered his eyes. 'I like it when you get worked up like that.' He smirked.

'Y-You do…' Yugi blushed moving back to the wall having Atemu stare at him. 'Of course. That when you're the most red…So cute… It makes me want to do all kinds of things to you…' He whispered huskily.

Yugi turned his head to the right to avoid Atemu's eyes. 'I want to kiss you...' He smirked leaning down pressing his lips on Yugi's.

'I love you Atemu.'

'I love you too little one…' Atemu reached his hand under Yugi's shirt.

…

'_Come on Ayame we have to get home soon' Ryou said holding a large bag of groceries. 'Y-YWES!' She stuttered out attempting to speak correctly. She waited with Ryou at the intersection until the walking man appeared. _

'_Time to go Ayame.' Ryou started walking faster._

'_W-W-WAIT!' She shouted trying to walk as fast as she could; an apple flew out of the bag._

_3…_

_Ryou turned around seeing the cars starting to move, she was in the middle of the street. A large car right behind her not able to notice her. 'AYAME GET OUT OF THE STREET!' Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs. _

_2…_

_Ayame put the apple in the bag and got up seeing her brother's worried face. 'I- am c-coming!' she shouted back beginning to walk._

_1…_

_The car made contact with her spine; killing her on impact. Everything went black._

_Many people started to screaming and calling the hospital and the police. The white haired male stared horrified at the sight in front of him. She was on the ground not moving. A smile was still across her face; the same as always. _

'_AYAME!'_

…

'_Oh welcome to our shop.' A smirk crossed Marik's face._

'_I heard you can grant wishes…' Ryou's hand turned in to a fist._

'_Are you sure you are prepared for this Ryou?'_

'_I don't care of the warnings. If I get her back… THEN IT DOES NOT MATTER!' Ryou shouted._

'_Fine but…Since you're a good kid I'll let you in on a secret about the items…_

End of chapter twenty-three

Emi: Warning I will have a harder time posting during Christmas break.

Kori: Sorry for the wait. But after the new year we will do our usual a chapter every one, two, or three days.

Emi: MERRY CHRISTMAS YAOI FANS!

Kori: …crap…it is…

Mitsu: Time for getting drunk on Christmas like every other adult in the world.


	24. Jealousy takes form

Super Emi: AND I RETURN ONCE MORE!

Kori: What's with the tights?

Super Emi: Got them at psycho emporium!

Kori: That explains the chain saw…

Mitsu: -puts on ski mask- hehe…. Read and review _**if yOu dARe…**_

Chapter twenty-four:

Jealousy takes form.

Yugi opened his locked placing his text book inside, Joey and Atemu right next to him. 'Yo Temmy what's that?' Joey asked seeing a white folded up piece of notebook paper in the tan male's locker. Atemu stared at it questionably, 'I keep getting the same note in my locker for the past six days.' He said bluntly placing it back in the locker.

'Wait-A love letter?!' Yugi stuttered out.

'No. Not like that at all.' Atemu sounded slightly irritated. Joey looked at Atemu confused then an idea dawned on him.

'Hey Yug, can you get my shoes from the gym real quick please?' Joey asked.

'Fine but remember next time Joey!' Yugi sighed walking to the gym. Atemu watched his small lover as he left the locker room.

'Ok spill what is the letters for?' Joey crossed his arms. Atemu slightly frowned, 'I-'

'Just spill it. I won't tell Yug okay?' Joey promised.

Atemu sighed and pulled out the most recent letter, it was gently folded. Joey smelled perfume and scented markers on it. 'This thing smells like my mom.' The blonde commented as he opened the note.

_Hi, I'm sorry I keep sending you notes but you keep ignoring them. I want to talk to you face to face but I don't think you'll allow that since you're really shy. I really like you. At least try to meet me after school today in the band hall. Please Yugi._

_-Secret admirer_

'Whoa! So some girl likes Yug but she kept putting them in your locker instead of his.' Joey finally got what was going on.

'Yes. Although I am highly suspicious so I am trying to keep Yugi from whoever this is.' Atemu snatched the note and placed it back in his locker.

Joey smirked slightly. 'Oh because you want little Yugi to yourself don't cha?' He slightly teased. A light blush went on the other male's face. 'I-It is not like that!' He stuttered out. The blonde chuckled as Yugi walked back in to the locker room. 'Here are your dang shoes Joey!' Yugi handed Joey the worn out sneakers.

'Thanks Yug!' Joey took the shoes beginning to put them in his locker.

'Ok let's meet the girls outside ok.' Joey quickly bolted out the front door. Yugi sighed and followed Joey grabbing his bag off the hook (And Joey's bag too)

Atemu looked at his locker and shut it tight with a glare. 'Yugi is mine…' He slightly whispered. His eyes turning in to a bloody red. He walked outside seeing Serenity laughing her head off at Enoyim.

'See. I am taller than you Enoyim!' Joey was standing on the end of his toes.

'Uh. No.' she smirked kicking Joey in the knees making him shrink down in pain. Miyone began to chuckle along with Serenity.

Miyone looked in the direction of the band hall with a confused face. She began to lower her voice and face the opposite direction. 'Uh that girl over there is staring at us.' Miyone pointed out trying not to look obvious. The tall female looked over suspiciously, 'Yeah she has been there for the past ten minutes.' She commented.

Joey stayed quiet and looked at Atemu; he was glaring at the girl.

She had long blonde hair, glasses, and her uniform was a year younger than Yugi's uniform (You get a new uniform when you go up a grade)

'Isn't that Rebecca?' Serenity asked.

'Yeah she was the one who showed us around the science wing.' Joey answered. Yugi finally noticed she was staring at Yugi almost in tears. 'Maybe we should talk to her-'

'She is probably waiting for her friends Yugi.' Atemu interrupted. Yugi looked at his taller lover shocked he broke his usual calm voice and slipped in to an angrier one.

'Alright then let's walk home guys.' Yugi smiled shyly.

'Yugi I get picked up by car.' Miyone corrected holding out her cell phone. The taller female looked at the group she called friends. 'Yeah because it's too far to walk. So her mother sends someone to pick up her and Kyoko.'

'Kyoko?' Serenity raised an eyebrow, 'Isn't that your sister. I heard about her on the news.'

'Speak of the devil.' Enoyim pointed out the female (but really a male) walking out of the building, her hair was perfectly long and blonde. Her face was pale as snow and she had blue contacts in her eyes giving HIM the innocent look.

'Sorry I'm late sister.' Her voice was breaking and getting tough to breath due to the running. 'Don't make it happen again Kokoro.' She glared.

'You're not supposed to call me that-'

'I don't give a damn come on our ride is here.' She snapped. Her feet began to walk towards the car in a fast pace. Her eyes were sad and pissed off.

'Sorry about that. Bye guys!' Enoyim stopped after a few steps and pulled out a piece of paper. 'Here it's my cell. Call me later ok.' She ran off trying to catch up with the small female.

'I never saw he lose her cool like that…' Serenity looked concerned.

'That girl is still looking over here.' Yugi spoke up. The tan male noticed that she really was still watching. 'Hey Temmy Tem lets go ask what she wants.' Joey clapped his hands. Atemu nodded.

'Hey Yugi watch my sister o-k-a-y?' He winked racing to the band hall.

…

'Hello Joey and Atemu.' Rebecca lightly smiled greeting the two males. Joey looked down at the teddy bear backpack. "God that thing looks evil.'' He thought with a slight shiver down his back.

Atemu pulled out a note from his pocket, the second one she had sent to Yugi but gave to Atemu by accident.

'How do you have-'

'You put them in MY locker by accident.' He sighed handing her the note back. Her face was bright red with embarrassment. 'O-Oh…' She looked mortified.

'Relax we didn't tell him ok.' Joey tried to comfort the younger female.

Her eyes looked up at Joey. 'B-But I want him to know!' She looked over the crowd of people seeing Yugi. 'Why?' Atemu asked trying to avoid shoving her glasses down her throat then ripping out her hair. (Jealousy is a bitch isn't it?)

'Why?' She echoed. She looked down at her feet blushing, 'Because he is not like the other boys. He is sweet and cares for others more than himself, he doesn't care about his size but seeks to improve himself in ways of understanding others, and- I just fell in love at first sight.' She looked up embarrassed.

'Sorry but he is already seeing someone.' Joey slightly winked to Atemu.

(Joey is not THAT stupid he figured it out already)

'I don't care!' She picked up her teddy bear bag. 'I love him! And I will tell him!' She shouted running in the direction of a blue car.

'I'm sorry Atemu. I made things worse didn't I?' Joey said with a depressed tone.

Atemu smiled, 'No it is best she knows he is OFF LIMITS.' He growled.

'Atemu! Joey! Come on already!' Serenity screamed loudly waving her arms around.

'COMING!' Joey shouted running two the two teens.

''I mean it… Yugi is mine…'' His eyes glared at the female going in to her car.

End of chapter twenty-four

Emi: Shit. Damn fan girls they stole my shoe!

Kori: Wait. You have fan girls?!

Emi: Yeah they are everywhere and they keep forcing me to make plot lines and pair up more people… -Hides in a box-

Fan Girl number one: THERE SHE IS!

Fan Girl number two: WE NEED TO MAKE HER WRITE MORE LEMONS

Mitsu: Let me handle this. –Gets a scarf and a paper clip- Give me eight seconds. READ AND REVIEW.


	25. Miyone needs a favor

Yuki: Soaring in from time and space comes in the duo YUKI AND RASA!

Rasa: I thought you were in Canada.

Yuki: They kicked me out for riding a moose in to a bar.

Rasa: You are under aged. You can't even ride a toy car let alone a moose. I am not even gonna count any more reasons.

Mitsu: Read and review. Oh. Guess what. –Tapes your feet to the ground- Now you can't leave.

Chapter twenty-five:

Miyone needs a favor.

'Ok kids when you are finished with your exam you may go outside and eat lunch or whatever.' The teacher waved his hands at the class.

'Yugi, Ryou I need your help with something.' Miyone looked at the two small males. Atemu raised an eye brow at what she wanted at the moment. 'What is it Miyone?' Yugi asked. The small female sighed and sat on the bench. 'You see. My mom is making a big fuss about my birthday again. She is making me invite some friends to sleep over.' She took her lunch out of her back pack and pushed it to Bakura.

'Yes but would your mother be ok with boys sleeping over?' Ryou asked taking a bite of his sandwich made by the wonderful chief Ayame. Miyone gave a sheepish smile, 'My mom does not like boys that much so she told me I have to at least bring two girls or I can't invite anyone.' Miyone looked up at the two small males with a smile.

'No. I know what you are thinking Miyone!' Yugi blushed.

'Please! We have cake!' Miyone was starting to beg. Bakura's eyes lit up with the word cake. 'Please Ryou she said cake! She has rich people cake!' He nudged the small boy on the shoulder.

'Eh… But I don't think I can get anyone to babysit Ayame tonight.' Ryou mumbled worried.

'You can bring her if you want.' Miyone was saying in a desperate tone. Ryou thought of how his little sister would react to such a large house and cake. 'If it won't be any trouble.' He lightly smiled.

'Not at all as long as you help me out!' She looked at her lunch being devoured by the used-to-be-thief.

'You have a deal Miyo!' Bakura smirked actually like seeing Ryou dress as a girl.

Yugi didn't like this idea at all; the thought of dressing like a girl. Atemu was lightly chuckling at the idea though actually ENJOYING seeing him blush so much. 'Yugi. Please help me. I can't do it by myself. Miyu would kill me to find out I only hang out with guys.' She growled.

'But you're a cock-block.' Bakura raised an eyebrow. Miyone sighed, 'Is saying 'Lesbian' such a hard thing for you?' She asked.

'Yep. I have to be an ass hole on a daily basis or I end up turning in to a quarter.' Bakura finished the food tossing it in to the garbage.

'I think your language is off Bakura.' Atemu corrected. 'A quarter is a form of American currency.' He just finished his own food.

'Bakura failing at something else aside. Can you please help me Yugi?!' Miyone was asking once more. Yugi growled, 'Fine. But I won't like it.' He crossed his arms.

'I will.' Atemu smirked.

'Shut up Atemu…' Yugi blushed.

Miyone stood up in victory a smile across her face. 'Thank you so much!' She got her bag and ran off pulling out her cell phone.

'Yugi if you did not-'Atemu got cut off by a smile from the small male.

'No. I am alright with it but…' Yugi blushed, 'I do not want to wear a dress or whatever will make me look like a girl.' Yugi stuttered embarrassed.

'You know she would not do this unless it was necessary.' Atemu commented.

'I know but…' Yugi sighed. He pushed his lunch to the side.

'Ryou is ok with putting on his big girl panties.' Bakura smirked. Ryou got up from the table highly offended. 'Bakura! Leave Ryou alone!' Yugi snapped. The white haired male groaned and exited the table trying to find and calm Ryou down.

'That was rude of Bakura.' Yugi crossed his arms slightly leaning on Atemu's shoulder.

'Y-Yeah…' Atemu slightly blushed.

The small male looked at the pharaoh confused then finally noticed the small streak of red on his cheeks. 'A-Are you alright Atemu?' Yugi began to blush himself after seeing Atemu blush so boldly.

'I'm fine.' Atemu cleared his throat a bit.

'I'm sorry. I made you un-comfortable.' The small male began to feel anxious. 'Yugi that's not it!' Atemu got up in a flash. His hand gripped on Yugi's small hand and dragged him along towards the restroom.

'Atemu what is-'

Atemu cut off Yugi with a forceful kiss. Yugi's eyes widened with Atemu's sudden display of affection. He was never this forceful! His tongue forced his way in to Yugi's mouth exploring the edges of his mouth. The small male moaned pressing his back against the wall slightly. After a few more seconds of Atemu wrapping his tongue around Yugi's he released him from his grip. 'A-Atemu…' Yugi moaned out leaning against the tan male's chest.

'I'm sorry. It's been a while since we.' Atemu stopped for a moment with slight lust in his eyes.

Yugi's eyes almost popped out of his head. 'Atemu. I'm sorry… If you want… tonight we can…' Yugi began to turn completely crimson.

'I would like that Yugi.' The tall male smiled lightly.

''I can't believe I just asked Atemu if he wanted to have sex tonight!'' Yugi shouted in his mind.

End of twenty five.

Emi: We just got a call about a lost moose.

Kori: Should I ask. –Glares at Yuki in the time out corner-

Emi: Why is there whisky in my clothes hamper?

Kori: Why is there a moose in my closet?!

Mitsu: Why is there a hot dog in my pistol!


	26. The secret is out part one

Emi: I actually had to look up designs for the outfits I put on our favorite couples.

Kori: And by research she looked up pic outfits i tures on Google for five minutes then screamed, 'WHAT THE FLOP I'M JUST GONNA WING IT LIKE USUAL!'

Emi: HEY! Life is hard ya' know…

Kori: Couldn't find out what hand to use?

Emi: YOU KNOW WHAT! –Tosses a table- I'M OUT! I'M LIVING IN THE MOUNTAINS!

Rasa: AH! WAIT! Come back Emi- Uh….-turns to crowd- Hi… This chapter is a lemon…. –waves- Read and review!

Chapter twenty-six:

The secret is out part one.

Miyone had to borrow Ryou and Yugi for the afternoon to get them ready for the great party. She didn't want Miyu to find out about the plan so she snuck her friends in to her lab where she has Enoyim and Kyoko (KOKORO) sneak in some clothes.

'I'm not going to wear a bra no matter what you say Miyone.' Yugi growled tossing the frilly thing on the ground.

She sighed and looked at Yugi with determination. 'Look. Unless you want to be the flat chested wonder put it on!' She snapped.

'Ryou doesn't need one!' Yugi argued back. 'That's because I can't see Ryou having big boobs.' She shrugged.

Ryou slightly blushed and looked at the thick white undershirt. Miyone pulled out two tie-backs from her make up bag. 'Yugi please!' She begged walking over to Ryou starting to straighten it out a bit.

'I am not going to put on a push up bra!' Yugi crossed his arms. A light touch went on Yugi's shoulder. Enoyim had a rope and the bra in her hands.

'NO LADY!' Yugi screamed as the female pushed the boy to the wall forcing his shirt to come up. 'No shut up or I will make Pharaoh Help too.' Enoyim smirked. 'Yugi there is a closet you can change in to if you don't want Enoyim to force you.' Miyone giggled along with Ryou.

The small male stopped talking and snatched the bra from Enoyim's hands. After taking a few turns in the hallway. He walked over to the utilities closet and hid in there to change. He also had a cotton white shirt and a blue skirt. In other words; a school uniform.

There was a slight knock at the door. Enoyim groaned and walked over to the door opening it almost slamming it into the door stopper. It was Atemu and Bakura, Bakura looking slightly pissed. Before anyone could say anything Ayame came in to the room almost tripping.

'BWOTHER!' She shouted hugging Bakura by the stomach.

'A-Ayame I thought you were staying at home until eight?' Ryou looked at Bakura with a slight blush on his face.

Bakura's eyes widened seeing Ryou; his hair was so strait, long and silky. He didn't need his legs to be shaved for the skirt that went to the knees, and he was attempting to put on the undershirt.

The tall male cleared his throat, 'Your sister almost blew up the house trying to find you.' Bakura growled glaring at the female.

'Ayame… Don't cause trouble for Bakura.' Ryou looked down to his sister.

'Sowwy! Wha! YOU A GIRL!' Ayame exclaimed causing a few chuckles from the male's mouths.

'I-I'M JUST-'

'You smell fwunny…' Ayame chuckled. Ryou was about to choke his lungs out by now. 'Hey kid. You want to play outside?' Enoyim looked down at the small girl with a smile on her face. (Somewhere in this world a turtle just died)

Ayame nodded and followed the 'lady' outside to play tag or whatever kids do.

Atemu looked around confused trying to find his lover. 'Where is Yugi?' He asked directing towards Miyone who was finishing up Ryou's hair.

'Uh. He is still changing I think.' She pointed towards the hallway and directed him to the hallway. 'Make sure he is ok alright we have only an hour till Miyu starts the thing!' She commanded. Atemu nodded and walked down the hallway to the door giving a slight knock.

'Miyone I'm almost done!' Yugi called out sounding a bit distressed. This made the older male chuckle; he wanted to see Yugi's red face this moment so he opened the door and slipped in the closet.

Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. He just got finished putting on the skirt and buttoned the shirt. 'A-Atemu!' Yugi stuttered.

Atemu's face was almost petrified in shock. Yugi was beautiful at the moment, not that he was always but still… The way his hair was washed down, his smooth legs showed with the skirt, and the almost red childlike face that stood above all else.

'Little one…' Atemu mumbled in disbelief.

'D-Don't look at me like that I didn't want to, but Miyone asked and I didn't want _her _to change my clothes for me so-'

'You're saying that as if I have a problem with it.' Atemu interrupted with a lustful glare. The small male already knew what was on his lover's mind and was actually thinking about it… Well actually he WANTED it badly, since he even ASKED Atemu earlier.

'If you like it…' Yugi blushed slightly leaning on Atemu's chest trying to wrap his arms around his lover for a hug. Atemu chuckled and pressed his weight against Yugi's thighs causing a soft moan to escape form the small male's lips.

'Are you all right _little one?_' Atemu asked his tone getting huskier when he used his nick-name for the smaller male.

'Wait-What if Miyone or Ryou comes in?' Yugi asked anxiously.

Atemu slightly nudged the door knob with his hand locking it. 'We have an hour that is enough. Unless your body needs more attention than that.' He chuckled starting to pinch Yugi's buds through white long-sleeved shirt.

'Don't talk like that pervert!' Yugi moaned out. 'Sorry I can't help it.' Atemu smirked.

Atemu refused to let Yugi go and kept kissing some part of his body; from his lips to his neck to his arms and hands. Yugi enjoyed it though, although he seemed more erotic than usual.

Soon after, Atemu took off his own shirt and carried on kissing Yugi. He attempted to take's Yugi's shirt off but a light touch stopped him, 'I-I… It took a while to get this all on and-'Yugi began to mumble. Atemu nodded and began to kiss a spot on Yugi's neck, moaning slightly.

'Do you like it?' Atemu asked playfully, getting a nod from Yugi. 'Y-yes...' Atemu gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before returning to his chest, Atemu turned to one of Yugi's buds and gave it a couple of licks before giving it a small bite.

'Ah Atemu...' Yugi moaned out. He pulled off Yugi's underwear and placed it on the ground trying to avoid removing the uniform under Yugi's wishes. Atemu noticed Yugi's member was hard and traced his finger up its side. 'You're already this aroused?' Atemu chuckled. Yugi blushed more moving his legs a bit. 'Don't say stuff like that Atemu!' He yelped.

Atemu smirked putting his tongue on his member and licking the tip then the side, slowly pressing his lips down on Yugi's member. Yugi moaned with every second Atemu's mouth was on his member. Atemu sucked harder until Yugi hit his climax, he felt a hand slightly go against Yugi's mouth trying to prevent him from screaming and getting caught, he released in Atemu's mouth.

'You taste good Yugi...' Atemu whispered.

Yugi nodded as he panted, Atemu reached up and stroked his face, making Yugi look up. 'Do you want to carry on?' Atemu asked. Yugi nodded 'Yeah…I want to… Atemu...'Slightly embarrassed having to admit it.

Atemu gave Yugi a quick kiss before heading back down; he pushed Yugi's legs apart so he could see his entrance.

'You have to keep your voice down if you can little one,' Atemu said, getting a nod from Yugi.

He then circled around Yugi's entrance slowly to loosen them up, and then he added a finger. Yugi tensed up at the intrusion, but after Atemu let Yugi relax back to normal he circled around and added another finger, and another until he had three and was stretching Yugi with all three. When he thought he had stretched Yugi enough he took back his fingers and positioned at Yugi's entrance.

'Ready?' Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu guided himself at Yugi's entrance and let himself slip gently in.

Yugi gasped and held tightly to Atemu as he carried going on until he was in all the way. Atemu waited until Yugi had adjusted to his intrusion, and when he did Atemu pulled out so only his tip was left in and came thrusting back in.

Yugi cried out a suppressed moan as Atemu kept thrusting in him, Yugi wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist bringing him deeper inside him and then Atemu hit his prostate.

'Ah! Atemu!' Yugi cried out.

Atemu smirked and kept thrusting into that spot, making Yugi cry out loudly each time. Atemu reached down and grabbed Yugi's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yugi couldn't hold it back any longer. 'Atemu!' Yugi cried out as he released over their bodies. Yugi's muscles tightened, Atemu gave a few more hard thrusts before reaching his limit. 'YUGI!' Atemu groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Atemu panted slightly before pulling himself out of Yugi and leaning against the wall (the closet was small but not THAT small) Yugi looked up at Atemu with a light smile.

'A-Atemu…I love you. Yugi slightly panted trying to get up. Atemu pressed his arms against the floor trying to help Yugi up.

'I love you too little one.' Atemu smiled pulling Yugi up.

…

'What do you think they are doing it's almost time!' Ryou shouted.

'They are having sex obviously.' Bakura rolled his eyes causing the two smaller teens to blush.

'W-WHAT!' Ryou exclaimed shocked.

Miyone sighed and began to go behind the curtains forcing both the males to shut their eyes and be blindfolded as she put on her long blue shirt and black baggy pants. 'Okay you can look now.' Miyone smiled.

'Wow you look great.' Ryou smiled.

'It's just my street clothes…' She blushed scratching her head.

Bakura looked at the door seeing Yugi and Atemu come in talking normally. Bakura just stayed silent, as much as he would love to tease the two males Ryou was in the room and that would not be the best idea.

'Alright. I'm going to text Enoyim and then we can go.' Miyone pulled out her cell and randomly typed around the key pad and waited a few seconds.

_BEEEEEPPPPPP!_

Miyone looked at the phone for a second then blushed. She glared at Yugi, 'Yugi come here!' She snapped causing the boy to flinch.

Atemu frowned.

Miyone went up to Yugi's ear, 'You forgot your underwear in the hallway IDIOT!' She blushed.

Yugi felt like stabbing his hand with anything close by. (A piece of gum will help Yugi ^.^)

…

This was more of a party for all the stock holders and people who worked for Donotech corp. But some people brought money or gifts for Miyone and occasionally Kokoro.

Miyone's mother Miyu looked almost exactly like Miyone. They could have been sisters, it was scary because they were almost the same height and looked almost the same. 'Your very beautiful Ryou, and you are adorable Yugi!' She lightly smiled.

'T-Thank you mam.' Yugi blushed. Ryou was smiling with the compliment even though he looked like a GIRL at the time.

'Oh is that Hawkins?' Miyu looked through the crowd.

Miyone's eyes lit up and she straitened her spine. 'He is!' She smiled running over to the elderly man.

Yugi looked at Enoyim confused, 'That's her idol apparently. He is incredibly intelligent and does a lot of research including in the millennium items.' Enoyim explained.

'Oh he must be smart then!'

'That is what I just said squirt.'

…

'I hope you don't mind I brought my granddaughter here. She has been so depressed lately and I have no idea why.' He looked lightly troubled as Rebecca was hiding behind her grandfather.

'Oh it is no trouble sir! I am glad you made it here!' She said enthusiastically her eyes gleaming with happiness. Rebecca looked at Miyone with a hesitant look thinking she was a 'love rival.'

'I heard all the items were in the city at one point recently.' Hawkins looked at the small female puzzled.

'Yeah. It's true but I wouldn't think Pegasus would come here of all places.' Miyone sighed getting a head ache from remembering Shadi.

The blonde female stood their confused, her face was looking as if it was in the point of tears.

''Wait… is that Atemu… but who is that girl?'' She looked at Yugi and almost gasped.

End of chapter twenty six

Yuki: Sorry for the delay but since Emi went to the mountains we have has some difficulties.

Rasa: Kori you should have been nicer.

Kori: I was only kidding.

Yuki: LET US GO GET EMI BACK!

Mitsu: Read review and let us climb the mountain!


	27. The secret is out part two

Emi: It is time for QUESTION CORNER! Where we answer random questions to amuse you!

_Do you have pancake mix?_

Rasa: Ah… No. I'm so sorry! But we have frozen waffles. I can cook them up if you want.

_Is Yuki mentally insane or on drugs?_

Yuki: No –blinks- Of course not –blinks- I don't do anything –twitch- Like that….

Mitsu: Read and review. This is a lemon chapter BUT not yami or yugi hmmm! HMMM!

Chapter twenty-seven:

The secret is out part two.

Bakura eventually got aggressive at the party; or a better term would be 'Nuts.'

'Dammit Bakura who gave you booze?!' Enoyim growled pressing her body against the spare bed room door. 'THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!' Bakura shouted banging against the door. As the job of body guard and now 'door guard' Enoyim had to get the albino to calm down. Enoyim pulled out her cellphone while resting her back against the door.

A few moments later Ryou came running upstairs covering the back of his skirt so nobody would see the boxers. (He would not wear the panties no matter how many death threats he got from the two black-haired females) He saw Enoyim pushing her back against the door that was probably going to break soon.

'Bakura please calm down!' Ryou shouted walking to the door. Enoyim took her weight off the door once Bakura stopped. Ryou slipped into the door just as fast as it shut. She out her back against the door once more in case Ryou could not calm his butt down.

'R-RYOU!' Bakura shouted still drunk off his albino rocker.

Ryou walked up to Bakura and gave him a slight hug. 'Please calm down Bakura.' Ryou begged placing his head on the tall male's chest.

A blush went on Bakura's face, Ryou was so submissive at the moment, and he looked cute in a skirt.

Enoyim felt things get quiet and moved away from the door with a smirk on her face. She went by a small table in the hallway and looked at the soda can. 'I wonder if anyone figured out I spiked his drink.' She chuckled leaving the hallway.

'Ryou…' Bakura slightly lowered his head and kissed Ryou on the lips. Ryou's eyes shot open; shocked that Bakura just kissed him! Well it must be because he is drunk.

Bakura noticed the silence and slightly rested his tongue on Ryou's lips forcing them through his entrance. Ryou moaned and slight gripped on Bakura's shirt. The older male explored the blushing boy's mouth searching for his sweet spots by the way he moaned. Eventually they had to stop for oxygen.

'B-Bakura- You're drunk-'

'I can still think clearly enough Ryou.' Bakura interrupted.

'What?' Ryou looked up confused and flustered.

'You're really Naïve aren't you?' Bakura sighed as Ryou pressed his hand against Bakura's red face.

He knocked Ryou's hand away and grabbed the boy around the waist, lifting him up and slamming him against the bedroom wall, holding him there with his body. Ryou let out a gasp and tilted his head back as their members crashed together. Bakura kissed Ryou harshly, mercilessly ravishing the boy's mouth.

He gave a quick roll of his hips, crashing their members together again, sipping the pleasured scream Ryou tried to emit from his lips. The boy tasted so sweet.

Bakura began to trail kisses down Ryou's body, getting lower and lower.

Bakura pushed Ryou up against the wall of the (FANCY) room and kissed Ryou down his neck. Ryou moaned and held onto Bakura's clothes.

'Bakura…Enoyim might get pissed if I rip this or throw it on the floor!' Ryou protested.

'So you don't want to?' Bakura smirked and leaned closer 'EH! N-No it's just that I-.'

Bakura slipped his hands underneath Ryou's skirt, making him yelp and blush more.

'Bakura! What are you doing?' Ryou asked.

'Fixing something.' Bakura explained as he pulled down Ryou's underpants so they dropped to the floor 'You do want this right?'

'Well…' Ryou blushed.

Bakura shook his head 'I want you to answer me.'

Ryou sighed 'I…I don't want you to laugh at me…' Ryou sighed and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck

Bakura chuckled and kissed Ryou quickly on the lips 'Idiot. Just say your true feelings!' Bakura growled Ryou smiled and shook his head 'I don't want you to laugh at me!' Ryou screamed.

Bakura then pouted 'You make me sound like a bastard.'

'What? That's not true! I like you alright!' Ryou shouted.

Bakura smirked again 'How cute...I'm not going to laugh at you.'

Bakura leaned closer and kissed Ryou on the lips, Ryou kissed back and tangled his hands in Bakura's hair as they lead their kiss to a passionate one.

Bakura reached down and unbuckled his pants before pulling them down, he then put his hands on Ryou's hips and round his butt so he lifted him off the floor. Ryou gave a small yelp and held tightly to Bakura's neck and wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist, Bakura chuckled and leant in to kiss Ryou again and distract him.

Bakura position himself at Ryou's entrance and thrust into him.

Ryou moaned and rested his head back against the wall of the room as he felt Bakura inside him. Bakura smirked and kissed Ryou on the cheek. 'You are strangely submissive,' Bakura panted 'You need to calm down' 'that's….because I never done a-anything like this…before… 'Ryou defended 'Please stop teasing me.'

Bakura chuckled. 'I like teasing you though.' Bakura pulled out of Ryou and then thrust back in. Ryou moaned and held tightly onto Bakura as he continued to thrust into him, each time getting harder and deeper into Ryou. Bakura picked up his pace and struck Ryou's prostate.

'Ah! Bakura!' Ryou cried out.

Bakura smirked and carried on striking Ryou's prostate, making him cry out each time. Ryou could feel himself reaching his limit and he was sure he wouldn't be able to take it soon.

'A-Bakura' Ryou moaned 'I-I can't hold it…'

Bakura groaned out trying to stay quiet.

Bakura gave a few more hard thrusts. 'Bakura!' Ryou cried as he released over the inside of his skirt. Ryou's muscles clamped down and Bakura gave a few more hard thrusts. Bakura groaned as he released inside of Ryou.

(I'm not used to doing Bakura x Ryou so please be happy . )

Bakura pulled out of Ryou and allowed him to slowly drop to the ground sitting. Bakura sat right next to him.

'I-I… I'm sorry.' Ryou said sadly.

Bakura looked at him confused, 'What for?'

'I am… not good with saying stuff about how I feel. I really…' Ryou lowered his head into his lap, 'I like you a lot.'

Bakura sat there quietly, not answering to Ryou's confession. He was the same except he let his ego get in the way, Ryou let his shyness get in the way.

A hand was patted down on Ryou's back then began to rub it lightly. 'Yeah.' He simply answered. Ryou put his arms around Bakura to hug him.

'I like you.' Ryou repeated once more.

'…' Bakura stayed silent his head starting to get a bit dizzy. 'I think I need water…' Bakura put both his hands over his face.

Ryou's eyes shot open and he raced over to the nearest bathroom without even thinking about putting on his underwear.

Bakura removed his hands from his face, it was bright red.

…

'Enoyim why does this soda smell funny?' Miyone growled pinching her nose. The tall female smirked, 'Oh must be your imagination.' She sang out watching the other people dance and hold conversations. 'Hey what is that girl doing?' Enoyim quickly asked seeing the young girl approach Atemu.

Alone.

…

'I have a question.' Rebecca asked with anger written all over her face.

'Yes?' Atemu asked innocently. She made sure nobody was listening to them or could even see them. 'Why did you lie to me?!' She shouted. Atemu lowered his eyes to his feet.

'I never lied. You chose not to see what was in front of you.' He said trying to hide his anger. He did a great job but it was difficult.

'You knew I liked him and yet you still…' She gripped her hands into a fist.

'I still love him.'

She began to growl a slight bit. 'You corrupted Yugi and made him gay with you. I won't forget this.' She started to tear up and run off.

"I thought he at first was with Miyone because she was the only girl with him. But for him to be with Atemu… No… I can't let him, or he will never look at me.''

End of chapter twenty seven.

Yuki: -Dramatic music played with the triangle- Oh no! What will we do now?!

Rasa: I guess some more questions Yuki –smiles-

Yuki: -Sigh- I guess…

_Who would win in a fight. Mitsu or Enoyim?_

Rasa: Oh gosh… -shivers-

Emi: Don't even put that in to our heads!

Kori: R-R-READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
